Bashful Heart, Angry Soul
by that-clearwater-girl
Summary: Raine Waters: your stereotypical nerd with glasses and braces and a shy personality, plus a very bad stutter with an immense fear of a certain hot-tempered jock named Paul Marez. What will she do when Paul has a sudden urge to be around her? Raine/Paul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh, darn it! I dropped my glasses, again, in the La Push High School hallway. Luckily, it was empty so I didn't have to worry about someone stepping on- CRACK! Yeah, never mind. I guess I'll just feel my way to the office. Once I got there, after bumping into walls and lockers, Ms. Daniels, the secretary, instantly helped me find a seat. She's a nice lady.

"Again, Raine? How many times are you going to break or lose you're glasses? This is the second time this month. You honestly need to consider some contacts, sweetie," Ms. Daniels said once she sat me in a chair.

"I-I have con-considered c-contacts, Ms. D-Daniels. I j-just ha-have to f-find the time t-to purchase th-them," I said timidly. Ms. Daniels smiled softly at my bashfulness.

"Oh, Raine. You're such a nice girl. Tell you what; I'll take you shopping for some new contacts. I'll pay."

"Oh, n-no, Ms. Daniels. Y-you, you d-don't-"

"Nonsense! We'll go tomorrow, okay? Mkay, now let's call your mom for your spare glasses. River won't be happy that you broke another pair of glasses."

I laughed softly and thanked the blurry Ms. Daniels.

This is how it is every month or so. My name is Raine Waters, the stereotypical nerd with the big glasses, braces, and shy personality. The only person I really talk to is Sadie Martinez, my best friend since preschool, but sometimes, meaning three times a week, she ditches school leaving me stuck eating alone at lunchtime. Sadie always says that I should be having guys lining up at my doorstep because of my "killer bod" but I have no idea what she's talking about.

I'm a 28 A cup in breast size, my blue braces are hideous, my glasses take over my face, I wear a size 6 in pants and a small in shirts, my butt isn't anything special, my hair is annoyingly wavy and long down my back, I have china bangs but it makes me look younger than I already am, I'm 5 foot, and the worst part of all this is that I stutter. Really bad.

My mom got me into speech therapy when I was little but it didn't work out for some reason. All I remember is my mom saying curse words to my speech therapist because he kept touching my hair and arms, then the police came and took my struggling speech therapist away. My daddy said that my speech therapist was a pedophile and needed to go to jail for the rest of his life. I was about 4 years old then.

Anyway, back to my nerdy, boring self. I'm a really quiet person, so quiet that people often forget I'm there and jump when they see I'm right next to them. I can't blame them though, I'm a mousy person. That's another thing. I'm way to nice. Sadie says so too because whenever she's in a crappy mood and she snaps nastily at me, I always apologize and then I forgive her saying that I should have stayed out of her way. She's tried to get me to stand up for myself and speak up but I say that I am completely fine with being a nice person. Especially to Scarlet Summers, the, as Sadie refers to her as, "bitchy-slut-from-the-devil's-personal-pit-of-eternal-hell". Now, I just call her a mean person but she is very close to being a meaner thing.

She constantly bullies me when Sadie is and isn't there which means she's pretty brave to go against Sadie. Scarlet always calls me names, copies my tests and homework, throws my lunch away when I don't even get half way done with it, and is one of the reasons my glasses break constantly; she breaks them. Then, she lets me walk, quite literally, blindly to the office so I can get a spare from my mom. She especially bothers me at work. I work at this small town diner where most of the high school kids go after school to hang out or study. I think Scarlet goes there to personally torture me. My boss, Macy Adams, always kicks her out if she gets too disrespectful or too rowdy. Ms. Macy is very scary when she wants to be but other times, she's just a little strict. Well, back to the current situation.

Ms. Daniels called my mom and told her about my glasses and Ms. Daniels told me that she said she would bring a spare up to the school in 30minutes. My mom also said that she wasn't happy about me breaking my glasses on a Tuesday of all days. My mother is super duper worry wart. She took me to the doctor when I got my first paper cut because she thought I would excessively bleed. She went crazy when I bit my tongue and said that I had to drink my food for a month. She annoys me sometimes but I still love her to bits. My mom finally made it to my school and gave me my spare glasses, telling me to be more careful.

"Oh and you have a orthodontist appointment someone so you might be late first period. Can you write a pass for Raine for tomorrow?" My mom asked Ms. Daniels. She nodded and wrote out my pass for today, since I spent 20minutes in the office waiting for my mom and not in 5th period, and a pass for tomorrow.

"Okay, have to get to work now. Bye, Raine! Love you!" She said, giving me a quick hug and then leaving in a hurry.

Ms. Daniels gave me my pass."Here you go, hon. Be careful this time, okay?"

"Okay, I-I w-will," I said, adjusting my glasses and walking out of the office to go to class. In the hall, I saw Paul Maraz, a very popular, hot tempered jock, storming down the hallway towards my direction. He was shaking a lot in anger. I hide my face and hurried out of his way. He didn't notice me move. He was so focused on Jared Matthews, another very popular jock but was very nice and Paul's best friend, who looked just as angry. I could see that this was going to be a big fight so I hurriedly went to my class, which was right next to the oncoming fight, and gave my pass to my history teacher. Then I heard yelling and the sound of people hitting the lockers then our entrance doors opening and closing.

The class started yelling and shouting, wondering what had happened. I just sat in my seat quietly next to the window where I promised I heard in the woods, the howl of a wolf. After the teacher, Mrs. Sanders, got her class under control, she started the lessons. I took notes and listened to her talk about Economics. Then the bell rang and I went to my next class which was gym. That went by fast and kids were still gossiping about what happened with the fight in the hallway. After gym was over, everyone went home while I got ready for work. Scarlet wouldn't be there today because of a family vacation in France, thank you, Jesus, so I was happy to go to work. Work was hectic as usual with demanding teens and co-workers but all together, it was a good work day.

It was my turn to close up the diner so when everyone went home, I stayed and locked up everything before starting my walk to my house. It was dark outside and I was scared of walking in the dark back home. Yes, I know I'm a senior who doesn't have a car and is still afraid of the dark but that's just me. I heard a car coming up behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"Hey, baby sis! Watcha' doin' walkin' out at night in this weather?" Well, it was late October in Washington, so it was pretty freezing.

"H-Hey, R-Ry-Ryan!" I stuttered out, the cold making it worse.

"Still stutterin' I see. Get in, I'll drive ya home," Ryan offered. Ryan was my 24 year old big brother who couldn't stay with one girl for more than a week. He was a charmer and usually went for the, uh, well-developed girls. He was tall with a silly smirk on his face but also had a mean side. He would beat up anyone who tried to mess with him or his family. Except if you were a girl, then he would really mean things that would make you cry and he wouldn't care.

I got in his blue Mustang and we drove home, chatting about my school life and his life.

"So, you still a bookworm, Raindrop?" He asked. That was his nickname for me.

"Y-yes, y-you know it," I replied. "I-I-I bro-broke m-my glasses again to-today."

"Damn, again? You always were a klutz. Or did that Violet chick mess with you again?"

"Sc-Scarlet, n-not Violet, Ryan," I corrected.

"Whatever the bitch's name is, did she do it this time?" He asked.

"N-No. She, she's on va-vacation with fa-family in Fr-France."

"About fucking time she left. Nobody want her slutty bitch-ass-"

"Ryan, n-naughty words." Ryan grinned.

"Oh, yeah. You against 'naughty words'. How much do I have to put in the cursing jar now?"

"Ten d-dollars."

"Wow, I'm gettin' better. Used to be 70 bucks. I'll just cuss when I'm not around you. Then, I won't be so broke all the time," Ryan said, grinning his silly grin. I laughed softly as we drove into the driveway of our house. Our house was sort of small for a three bedroom, two bathroom, and two family room two story house. My parents made Ryan's old room the guest room.

"Mom, Pop, brought Raine home. I owe ten dollars to the swear jar," Ryan announced dropping a ten in the swear jar. I started to have a swear for my family in fifth grade and have never owed money from swearing. I've filled up 20 cursing jars which my family all contributed to.

"You've gotten better, son," Daddy commented from the couch in the living room. He was taller than Ryan and buffer, but he also looked older and wiser. Laugh lines imprinted themselves next to his eyes, giving off that he was a happy person. I was his little girl who he loved to pieces and his number 1 person to watch golf with."How was school and work today, baby girl?"

"G-Good. A-A lot of business t-today," I replied, first kissing my daddy's cheek, then my mom's. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. Then, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Baby cakes! How are ya?" Sadie asked.

"H-Hey, Sadie. I'm f-fine. I-I-I broke m-my gl-glasses again today."

"Dude, get some contacts. It'll save your mom's money and bring out those beautiful big brown orbs out from beneath those glasses of yours," Sadie said. Always making me blush.

"Ms. Daniels says sh-she'll buy m-me so-some tomorrow."

"That bitch never offered me anything! Oops! Two dollars for the swear jar. Sorry, Raine."

"It's o-okay."

"Well, I have to go. Mom's tellin' me to do my homework, like she really cares. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm goin' with you and Ms. Daniels to get you some contacts. Love ya, babe. Bye."

"Bye, S-Sadie." I hung up and got my backpack and walked over to my desk. My room was kinda special.

A couple of stuffed animals, okay a lot of stuffed animals, rested on top of and to the side of my black desk, my closet door had full length mirror on it, my bed was against the back wall in the middle, and my walls were painted exactly like the forest outside. Ryan painted it when I was 12 years old. He's a great artist and could have went professional with it, but he said he was too lazy to work.

As I was saying, my walls were painted as the forest and my ceiling was painted as the stars at night. It was a little ironic because i afraid of the dark and the painting made it dark at. It's really cool though because when I go to sleep, I feel like I'm camping with the nature around me. I loved nature. It calms me and even helps as a study place when I do my homework. That's why I asked Ryan to paint my room as a forest. He agreed without hesitation.

I started working on my homework for Calculus when I wondered about Paul Maraz. I wondered if he got suspended again or if he was just sent to the office for fighting Jared Matthews. Jared had changed over the past week. He went missing for two weeks claiming to be sick and when he came back, he was more muscular and mean looking and he cut his hair. Most of the guys here never cut their hair so it was shocking to see that he did. Then, another strange thing happened. He started talking to and following Kim Conweller, a fellow nerd but not as extreme because she had way more friends than me, who was crushing on him for most of her life. They hung out more and more and I guess Paul become jealous because Jared wouldn't talk to him yet he would talk to Kim. Maybe that was why he was so irate.

Paul was always angry it seemed. Whether it be someone talking badly about him or something as simple as someone saying no to lending him a pencil, would become angry. Whenever he wasn't mad, he was being immensely silly with his football friends or flirting shamelessly with a girl and/or two. He had the reputation of being "great in bed", whatever that meant, and was the school's most handsome boy for all four years that he here. He even surpassed all senior heartthrobs last year. He was a very good-looking guy. Oh, who am I kidding? He's mouth-watering! I feel dirty for thinking such a thing but it was true. He had a charming smiling that got out of trouble with his teachers, beautiful brown eyes that were slightly squinted from laughing a lot, had a toned body of a football player, and his voice was deep and sultry and he had the words to go with it. I heard a girl say he told her to meet him in the closet during 2nd period and that she practically came at his voice. I didn't know "came" is, but I suspected it was dirty.

Although he was indeed very attractive, he was also indeed very scary. Well, to me at least. When he gets that angry look in his eyes, I feel like he could tear me apart just by saying the word "die". I've even had nightmares of him hurting me even though he's never really spoke to me. There was one time in kindergarten when we had to make compliment cards for each other. It was a partner assignment and we were partners. I gave him a red card saying that I thought he was the fastest runner in the class. He took it, mumbling a thanks. Then, he gave me his blue card grudgingly and inside it said how he liked my glasses saying that they were a great mirror for him. That was the last time I spoke to him.

I wasn't that hungry so I finished my last problem and went to bed. In the morning, I woke up and took a shower since it was already 6:30a.m. and school started at 7:50a.m. It was a 15 minute walk from my house to school and I always got there at about 7:20a.m. My shower took 20minutes and then I got dressed in a white tank top with a Stanford State jacket over it and black faded skinny jeans then some tan Uggs. I said bye to my parents and walked out to unexpectedly find Sadie's red Volks Wagon Bug.

"Hey, Sleeping Sexy! Ready for school? What am I saying? Of course you are, you love school!" She said while I got into her car. She peeled out of the driveway and headed to school.

Sadie was... a different child. Her hair was buzzed in the back, a little longer on top, and then two long locks of hair in the front which had the ends dyed half purple and half red. She was taller than my 5foot frame by 6inches, was more developed in the curves section, had and athletic build from playing basketball, and had piercings on her eyebrow, bottom lip, and bellybutton.

She asked me about what went on at school yesterday and I told her that Paul and Jared got into a fight. She asked what for but I told I had know idea.

"Okay then. So, have any dreams I need to know about?" She questioned me. I shook my head no."No nightmares of Paul?"

"N-No."

"No sex dreams of Paul?" I blushed madly and hide my face.

"N-No! I-I-I c-could never, n-never dream of P-Paul i-in such a ma-manner!"

Sadie laughed as we pulled up to La Push High School. We went to the office to get Sadie's passes for missing yesterday and Monday.

" 'Sup, Daniels," Sadie said, casually sitting on Ms. Daniels desk. Ms. Daniels rolled her eyes.

"Adams. What the excuse this time? Get high in another state? Saw a talking llama in Seattle? And how many times do I have to tell you to get off my desk?" Ms. Daniels questioned with a tired expression.

"None, but I don't really care. Who's stoppin' me really? Anyways I didn't come 'cause I didn't wanna see the principal's face. Randy just irritates me," Sadie explained while glaring at the principal's office. Principal Dawson ans Sadie weren't the best of friends. She almost fought him when he took her i Phone away for texting in class.

"Original. Here's your passes. Oh and Raine?" I looked up at her. "Remember we're going to the store to get you some contact lenses today okay? Wait, don't you have a orthodontist appointment to be at?"

"It's a-at 8:15. S-Sadie might h-h-have t-to take me," I said.

"Sure, baby cakes. I'll drive you there. I like messin' with the receptionist there. He's so cute," Sadie said, hopping off Ms. Daniels' desk.

"B-Bye, Ms. D-Daniels."

"Deuces, Daniels."

We walked out and went to her car. When got to the appointment on time. My orthodontist informed me that I was to have my braces removed in January which made me smile since my birthday was in February. After that, Sadie took us out to celebrate partially because she skipped breakfast and was starving. She can really eat a lot.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands when a shoulder bumped me into the hallway way.

"Oops. I thought were a dork I knew, your just a nobody. Sorry for mistaking you," a sickeningly sweet voice said. Scarlet Summers. I thought she would still be gone for another week.

"Scarlet," I acknowledged quietly.

"Stutter Stacy," she replied. "Hey, I'm having a party this weekend and I want you to tell your brother that he's invited."

"He don't want you, bitch," Sadie said with a mean glare, coming out of no where to defend me.

"Whatever, Lesbian. Just tell him he's invited, not you. Got that, Pissing Cloud?" She threatened and walked away towards the exit doors.

"That slut... wanna kill her... throw her body in a lake..." Sadie mumbled with a lethal look in her eyes.

I shook of the conversation and washed my hands. When I came back out, I spotted Sadie sitting at a table with a salad that she bought for me. I sat down with her and a number was called. She got up to get her food and the exit doors opened. I looked over and froze in shock and fear. It was Paul Maraz, looking meaner and buffer and taller like Jared Matthews. He scared me even more, but at the same time, he was even more gorgeous than before.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should I stop? Should I stop my writing career and become a professional hobo? This is my first fanfic so be as critical as you want. I thrive for it! Please review! I will give you Paul plush toys!**

**Paul: no u wont. u dont own them.**

**me: thats wut u think.**

**Paul: 0_o**

**me: review plz!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: First of all I'd like to thank BLAhBLAh2021, willel, pnkrchik, Framing You, and The Glomped Wolf for your positive reviews! I have a reason to live! -Falls to ground on knees and shouts joyfully to the sky- Thank you! If I offended anyone about the lesbian comment that the Scarlet character made, I fully apologize. I have nothing against gays or lesbians in the least.  
**

**Anyhow, as long as I get a review I will keep writing. In this chapter there wont be a lot of back round info on the characters. A lot more dialogue in this chappy and you'll see how Paul imprints on Raine. Also, if you have any suggestions, I would love to put them in the story. I'm a young writer so your input is always helpful.**

**Alright, let me stop writing this stupid authors note so you can read my next chap. Hope you enjoy!Oh, and i own nothing of twilight. Forgot to say that in the last chap.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I didn't want to but I forced my eyes away from him. When Sadie started to walk back to our table with her food, I dragged her outside as if we were being hunted when in actuality, I was getting away from Paul.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You actin' like you saw your mom," Sadie said.

"I-I, I saw Pa-Paul," I said shakily.

"Ooh, where? We'll go say hi-"

"NO!" Sadie raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Why not?"

"He-He's... d-different looking. He lo-looks like J-Jared n-now, just... c-cuter," I said, getting quieter towards the end. I looked at Sadie's facial expression and wished I didn't. I blushed because of her Cheshire grin on her face.

"Does Raine have herself a crush on Paul Maraz?" She asked. My eyes widened and I blushed harder. This confirmed her assumption."Raine's got cruuush! On Paul Maraz!" She exclaimed. I rushed to cover her mouth and pulled her behind her car. I think Paul turned around but I didn't really see.

"A-Are y-you trying tor-torture m-me?" I whispered, ashamed. She just kept smiling under my hand and shrugged. I sighed. Sadie was just being Sadie and trying to help in her own crazy way."Can we p-please j-just get back t-to sc-school?" Sadie rolled her eyes but nodded.

She droves us back and we went to our classes. I sat down in my class and listened to the teacher's lesson, secretly daydreaming of Paul. He looked so different it scared me. He got bigger in the muscle area, really bigger, looked meaner than before, he got taller,about 6'2", and he cut his hair much like Jared. He also lost more of his childlike features in his face, leaving a more defined manliness about him.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and next thing I knew, I was at a convenient store wit Sadie and Ms. Daniels shopping for some contact lenses. Sadie bought some condoms there, making me blush and Ms. Daniels scold her. After that Ms. Daniels went home and Sadie dropped me off at my house. When I walked in, I was bombarded with questions from my mom.

"What happened at your appointment? Why were you late coming home when you didn't have work today? What's that bag in your hand? Is that a box of birth control pills? Are you even a virgin still?" My mom questioned relentlessly. She wasn't mad, she was just being a worry wart again. Daddy rolled his eyes from from his seat on the couch.

"River, babe, she just came from the drug store-"

"I knew it! Our daught-"

"-to get her some contact lenses and Ms. Daniels took her. She called me, asking if it was okay and I said it was. Now, Raine, how did your appointment go?" Daddy continued patiently. Mom was silenced but still curious.

"H-He said I-I'm going t-to g-get my braces off i-in J-January," I said.

"So... are you still a virgin or..?" Mom asked nonchalantly. Did I mention how blunt she was?

"River! Honestly! Our baby is responsible!" Daddy shouted incredulously. I blushed lightly and nodded to my mom's questioned.

"Okay. Well, dinner's ready. Come eat."

We all sat down at the diner table and ate, my parents asking, well arguing really, how the other's day while I nibbled on my food. I thought of Paul again and wondered why I was thinking about him so much since I saw him at Mac Donald's. I was so deep in thought about him that I didn't notice my daddy trying to get my attention.

"Raine!" Daddy said, making me jump.

"S-Sorry, Daddy. Wh-What w-was that?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts. He looked at me strangely.

"I said dinner's over. I called your name 10times. What were you about so deeply?" He asked. Mom was cleaning the dishes.

"Oh! J-Just thinking a-a-about m-my test tomorrow. Wo-Wonder i-if I'll pass or-or not. It's a-a big t-test," I lied. I hated lying because it made me feel icky. I rarely lied.

"Raine, baby, you'll do fine. You always do," Daddy reassured me with a smile.

I nodded and handed my half eaten plate to my mom, asking if she needed help. She said it was okay and for me to go do my homework. I went upstairs and got my pj's on and started on my homework. I wondered what Paul would do right now. It was starting to scare me because how I couldn't get him off my mind. Just then, I heard a howl not to far from the house. I jumped wondering why wolves would be so close to human territory. I finished my home work quickly and crawled into my bed, falling asleep. I woke up the next morning and did my normal morning routine. I heard a honk outside and concluded that it was Sadie in her car. I went to her car and got inside quietly, noting her "I want to kill someone" mood. This was common on a Thursday.

"... I got kicked out the house last night. Mom was bitchin' again," Sadie muttered as she drove us to school, glaring at the road.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-You c-can always stay a-at m-my house," I offered softly. Sadie smiled a little.

"You'd probably kick me out, too. I'm a pain to be around."

"Th-That's n-not true. I-I look forward to s-seeing y-you. I-If you st-stayed a-at my house, it w-would be l-like a-a sleep over ev-every n-night," I said happily. She grinned.

"Really? You think your parentals would let me though? I mean, I am a delinquent."

"Th-They would l-love t-to have you o-over."

" 'Kay. Fine, I'll stay with you. Thanks, Raine, always making my day with your nerdness and sweetness."

"Yo-You're welcome."

We got to school got breakfast there. We'll I actually bought it for her since she didn't have any more but I didn't mind. Then school started and I didn't spot Scarlet anywhere. She mostly lied about being gone on vacation an additional week to ditch school. School went by fast and Sadie dropped me off at work and Scarlet was there to bully me again. Macy warned her to stop and Scarlet did, sort of.

Macy was locking up so when my shift ended, I sat outside waiting for Sadie to pick me up. While waiting, I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. I turned quickly to see if anything or anyone was there. What I saw made me shake in fear. A retreating large dark silver tail. I was going to call Sadie and tell her to hurry up when her car came screeching up to the diner. I practically sprinted to her car, threw myself in, and slammed the door shut. I was close to hyperventilating.

"Whoa there, Speedy Gonzales. What's got you so jumpy?" Sadie asked amused while driving away towards my house.

"I-I, I s-saw a... BIG sil-silver t-tail g-go into the w-woods!" I said with a fearful expression.

"A big silver tail?" Sadie asked skeptically. I nodded enthusiastically.

Just then, a white blur dashed across the street followed by a big silver blur. Sadie slammed the brakes, making us lurch forward. We looked at each other wide eyed and probably thinking the same thing.

What. Was. That.

When we got home, Sadie immediately told my parents. As to be expected, my mom freaked out hugging me a little too tight. My daddy however, looked concerned but not for the reason of me and Sadie being crazy or even for the reason of me and Sadie being safe. He probably did care for our safety but not as much as whatever else he was concerned about. I was going to ask him about that but before I could, he asked why Sadie was here.

"Oh, I got kicked out. I was wondering if I could crash here."

"Of course you can, Sadie. You can stay as long as you need. I'll set up the guestroom for you," Mom stated, assisting Sadie with her clothes and things from her car.

I was going to ask Daddy about the incident but decided not to. I didn't want to be nosy. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I walked over and sat by my window, looking out at the stars. Whenever I looked at the stars I thought of Ryan. He was free and open just like the stars. Then I heard the howl of a wolf again and jumped at how close it was this time. I walked briskly to my bed and got under my covers.

Sadie came in then and we worked on homework, we meaning me while she copied me. When we got done, we painted each others nails while Sadie had her i Pod playing Linkin Park. After her nails dried, she braided my hair saying how much fun it was to play with.

"So, Raine, how long have you had a crush on Paul Maraz?" Sadie asked casually. I blushed.

"W-W-What? I-I've ne-never had a cr-crush on P-Pa-Paul!" I said embarrassed beyond compare. She gave me look from the side of me and I sighed, looking down. "Since 2nd grade." I muttered quietly, hoping she wouldn't catch it. She did and she stopped braiding my hair to look at me with a shocked expression.

"You've had a crush on him for 10 years and you didn't tell me?" She exclaimed. Just to make it worse, my mom came in.

"Raine's had a crush on who for 10 years?" She asked. I covered my face to hide the intense blush I was sporting.

"This guy named Paul Maraz. He goes to our school and little miss Raine Shine here has had a crush on him since 2nd grade," Sadie said, smirking away. Mom gasped, shut me door, and came over to my bed squealing like a fan girl.

"Giana's son? Oh, he is scrumptious! Girl if I wasn't in love with my husband I would've gone to Paul to.. mm, mm, mmm! Raine, why didn't you tell me you liked him? We could've gossiped together about him!" Mom said, eyes lighting up with giddiness.

"Mom! Pl-Please! Y-Your embarrassing m-me!" I said bashfully. So the night went on with my mom and Sadie talking about how good I would look with Paul, how great we would look getting married, and how cute our kids would look. My face never felt so hot for such a long time. When it was time to sleep, Mom left and went to join Daddy in their room and Sadie went into the guestroom.

I laid down on my back, staring at my star painted ceiling, thinking about different my life would be if Paul were in it.

It's not possible, I concluded. He's a jock and I'm a nerd. He's attractive and I'm not. He's perfect and I'm a square. This realization made me tear up and cry softly to sleep.

"I'm th-the l-last person Pa-Paul would wan-want t-to be with," I whispered. "I'm j-just a-a nobody." As I fell asleep, I heard a mournful howl of a wolf close to my house.

_I had a dream that night of Paul. He was holding me, staring at me with intensity. He was shirtless, muscles bare for me to touch but I restrained, and so was I but I had a red lace bra on. I tried hiding my face from his stare but he growled and lifted my head by my chin and continued to stare at me. When I tried getting out of his hold, he growled and pulled me back and held me tighter. I finally got the courage to ask him a question._

_"W-Why are y-you do-doing this?" I asked timidly. He continued to stare at me. He started running his fingers than my hair with one hand and started to slide one of my bra straps down. I lightly smacked his away from my bra strap and he started to look mad. I got scared so I turned and ran but while doing that, my glasses fell off. He wasn't happy that I ran because he cut me off with blurring speed. He grabbed me before I dart the other way, pulling me against him with my back against his chest."Pa-Paul. Don't... Stop that."_

_He pressed his lips against my neck. I was trying to tell him to not do that and to stop but it came out wrong. He growled when I tried escaping again._

_"Don't run away from me," Paul said roughly, but not angrily. He said it with a passion that I couldn't comprehend. I didn't understand these intense feelings that were running through my veins, why when Paul growled against my skin I moaned and felt a shiver go up my spine in not just fear but.. Pleasure._

I woke up to a blurry smirking Sadie. I blushed_, _wondering if I talked in my sleep.

"You tooootally had a good dream didn't you? So, how was your first wet dream?" Sadie questioned , innocently. I cocked my head in confusion.

"W-Wet dream? Wh-What is th-that? I'm, I'm not w-wet. M-My bed is dr-dry," I said. Sadie patted my hand in sympathy for some reason.

"Oh, Raine. Poor, innocent, naive, cut little Raine. You will learn someday and I will record your reaction and play it over and over again until it's not funny anymore," She said. I gave her a confused look and got ready for school.

"S-So, h-how was your sl-sleep?" I asked, packing my binder and Calculus book.

"I slept better than I did in 6years. Thank you for offering me your home."

"No pr-problem."

When were ready, we went to school. Sadie went to the bathroom to catch up on gossip while I sat on an outside table reading a book. While reading, a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped and turned to see a smiling Kim and Jared. They were smiling creepily to me.

"Morning, Raine," Kim said cheerfully.

"Morning," I replied softly. "M-Morning, Jared."

"Hey, Raine," He said just as cheerful as Kim. "Whatcha readin?"

"Ma-Maximum R-Ride."

"Oh, interesting. What's it about?"

"Riiiiiiiiiinngg!" The warning bell went off and so did Jared and Kim, saying that they would catch up with me at lunch. I went to my classes and nothing special really happened until 4th period. I went to my 4th class with my head down and bumped into something close to a brick wall. I fell back and dropped my supplies for my class and my glasses. The brick wall seemed to sigh irritably.

"Oh n-no. N-Not again," I said softly, trying to feel for my glasses. A blurry tan hand held my glasses out for me. I looked at the blurry figure's face and smiled gratefully. I think the figure gasped. "Th-Thank you."

I took my glasses and put them on my eyes, adjusting them so I could see the person who helped me. I looked up and saw the most beautiful brown eyes of Paul Maraz. I squeaked and scurried away from him. He looked confused and hurt and advanced towards me with my stuff in his hands. I was stopped from going any more further and Paul crawled on the floor to me. He was going to put his hand on my face but I flinched and he didn't go any farther.

"Pl-Please d-don't hurt m-me," I begged. He flinched as if I had slapped him. He came closer until our knees touched. He touched my face softly even after I flinched and closed my eyes. He stroked my face softly as if I was going to break if he put too much pressure in his touch.

"Look at me, beautiful," He said lovingly. Lovingly? How is that possible? Plus he called me beautiful? I was so shocked and confused that I actually opened my eyes to see him inches away from my face. He stared into my eyes with so much sincerity that I couldn't stop myself from staring back. "I would never hurt you in anyway, shape, or form. I live to see you smile and laugh, live to hear you laugh and breathing, live to feel you next to me healthy and happy. If I were to take that away, I would be able to live with myself. I wouldn't be able to live at all. You are everything to me. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me," He said in a caring voice. Then, he further shocked me by hugging me securely. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't anything. What was going on? The feelings I felt in my dream were back and swirling through my brain and body.

When Paul pulled away, he looked at me and smiled, then he lent in and kissed my cheek. I couldn't take anymore. Maybe because I held my breath to long or maybe me brain had an overload, but I remember was Paul looking panicked and him asking if I was okay then I passed out and everything went black.

* * *

**And there you have the second chapter! Oh, poor Raine, couldn't take the depth of Paul's love for her. What do you think of this chap guys? Tell me in a review! Or else Sadie will be killed of in the next chap.**

**Sadie: uh, wut was that, bitch? -looks threateningly towards me-**

**me: heh heh, nothing! -looks terrified-**

**Raine: S-Sadie, no v-violence. Y-You al-also owe e-eight dollars to th-the s-swear jar.**

**Paul: is my girl gettin bossy? that is a total turn on. -smiles sexily at Raine-**

**Raine: eeep! -faints from Pauls sexiness-**

**Sadie: -laughing her ass off-**

**Paul: Raine? Baby? -tries to wake up Raine-**

**me: -sighs- poor girl.**

**Sadie: Review so Raine can wake up! -continues laughing-**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Hey! How r ya? Yeah I don't really care. Jk! Haha! Anyway, I would love to thank ladyMiraculousNight, Framing You, Portokalexa, Sydney, leo8august, willel, iluvpie, Superdani, and Rose-TheDaughterofHades for your positive reviews. You guys r awesome! Keep em comin'!**

**So in this chap we see how Raine reacts when she comes to her senses and Paul is still there with her in the hospital. That's right, Paul really over reacted and rushed her to the hospital, not the school nurses office. And we also get to see how Paul tries to win her over and how Jared, Kim, and Sadie try to help.  
**

**Oh, and I do not own twilight. At all. Stephanie does, lucky chick.. On with the story!)

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad? What is that beeping sound? What is this warm soft thing that's under my hand?**(AN: I realized how wrong that sounded but you'll understand in a minute)** Okay, let's take this nice and slow. I first have to open my eyes, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes very slowly, trying to adjust to the bright lighting. My glasses were off so I really couldn't see all that good. From the blurry images that I could make out, I concluded that I was in a hospital.

I tried to remember how I got here but I didn't remember much. All I remember is me walking into class then bumping into a brick wall, dropping my glasses and supplies while falling to the ground, a hand picked my glasses up for me, me thanking that person, putting glasses on... Paul, me scurrying away, him coming closer with concerned look, me saying I didn't want him to hurt me... Love in his eyes... Called me beautiful... Never hurt me... Him hugging me then kissing my cheek. Oh, I fainted, I thought. How embarrassing! So, how did I get here and what is this soft warm thing under my hand? I found my glasses sitting on a nearby drawer so I picked it up with my other hand and put them on.

I looked down at my hand and froze in shock and fear. Underneath my hand, was no other than Paul's sleeping head and I was subconsciously running my fingers through his hair. I tried taking my hand away slowly but he growled in his sleep as if telling me not to move my hand from its spot. I obeyed and continued, cautiously, to run my fingers through his hair. This seemed to make him feel good because he hummed in appreciation and smiled in his sleep. He looked really cute when he slept.

"Mmmm, Raine," Paul growled. My eyes widened in surprise. Was Paul dreaming of me? Was he dreaming of... eating me? Oh no, Paul's a cannibal! I knew he was scary but this is too much, I thought frantically. I started to shake in fear. Paul must have felt this because he shot up and crouched in a protective stance in front of me, growling at the intruder. When he saw that no one was there, he relaxed and turned towards me. He looked at my face and looked concerned. He came forward and touched my face carefully with his surprisingly hot hand. "What's wrong my angel?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Y-You w-won't eat m-me, will y-you?" I asked quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Y-You, you w-were talking in-in your sl-sleep," I clarified. His eyes widened in understanding and he blushed. Why would he blush?

"Raine, baby, I can explain. You see, your really beautiful and perfect and I, well, how can I not get excited by you? I mean, your so, pretty and adorable but I'm still a guy with needs and I know that's not an excuse but I just couldn't help myself!" Paul rushed through his words as if he were scared of getting in trouble. This was so discombobulating.

"S-So, c-can-cannibals can g-get.. excited b-by th-their prey?" I asked timidly.

"Cannibals? What are..? You think I'm a cannibal?" He asked disbelievingly. His voice rose a little and I cowered away.

"N-No! I-I w-was just, uh, j-just ask-asking is a-all!" I said quickly, shaking my head fast. He looked hurt at my lie, but sudden looked towards the door. I didn't hear anything and I was going ask what he heard but then a knock came to the door. I looked at Paul curiously. How did he know someone was coming?

"C-Come in," I said. A male doctor came in with a smile on his face. Paul growled next to me when the doctor came to shake my hand. He looked at him and saw that he was shaking and looking mad at the doctor. I started getting scared and I whimpered slightly. Paul stopped immediately and looked at me worriedly. I hesitantly patted his hand in reassurance.

"I'm o-okay," I told him and he nodded but stared tensely at the doctor. The doctor looked frightened but still kept his smile. I shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lion. I heard that you suddenly passed out in school. Are you getting enough sleep?" Dr. Lion asked. I nodded. "Okay, how about eating? Are we eating enough?" I nodded."Good, so do you remember what happened?"

I didn't want to tell him that I fainted because of Paul's out of no where confession to me. That would be beyond embarrassing. So, I settled on telling him that I held my breath too long.

"You held your breath too long? Well, why would you hold your breath in the first place? That wasn't a smart move at all," Dr. Lion questioned. Paul growled at him in warning, pulling me into a protective embrace. The doctor looked at Paul with a frightened expression. He said to not hold my breath like that again and that was free to go.

Paul carried out which made me blush a nice cherry red. I didn't understand why I was so comfortable with him doing that.

"Y-You don't h-h-have t-to carry m-me," I said quietly. He looked at me as though it should have been obvious.

"This ground isn't worry enough to touch your feet. You are a queen and should be treated like one," Paul said, staring deeply into my eyes. His behavior was really starting to scare me now. I looked away so he couldn't see the fear in my eyes and get angry. We stopped at this rusty blue truck and he carefully slid me inside and buckled my seat belt in for me. Before I could even try to unbuckle my seat belt and try to escape, Paul was on the other side starting up the car. He got it started and he drove out of the parking lot. He reached over and took my hand in his, caressing it. I drew the line there. He was going to have to tell me why he was acting to strange towards me.

I slipped my hand out of his and he looked over at me with hurt evident in his eyes. I looked down away from his face, knowing that I wouldn't be able to speak while looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you not like me? Do you hate me? Wait, do you have a boyfriend? Oh, God, he is such a lucky bastard. He better not hurt you or else he'll be dealing with me. What's his name? Where does he live? How-" Paul questioned frantically, but I cut him off with a quick question of my own.

"W-Why a-are you be-being so n-nice t-to me?" I interrupted quickly. He stopped talking and it was uncomfortably quiet for a long time. I looked up at him and he looked irate.

"Why wouldn't I be nice towards you?" He questioned with slight anger in his voice. I flinched at his voice but answered still.

"You've n-ne-never no-noticed me b-before, s-so why now? I'm, I'm not pr-pretty, or h-hot, o-or any of th-that. I'm j-just pl-plain and n-nerdy and n-not sp-special a-and-" Paul slammed on the brakes me hurl forward then repel back because of the seat belt.

"Who told you that? Who's the shit talker? I'll kill them for insulting you! No insults my girl! No one! What's his name so I can murder him?" Paul said furiously looking at me for answers. I cowered away from him because he was shaking again in anger and he was terrifying me. He growled and tried breathing to calm himself but he still looked menacing.

"Pl-Please, d-don't hurt m-me! G-Get away!" I shouted hysterically. I got my seat belt undone and opened the door. I tumbled out but got back up and started running away from Paul. I heard his truck's door slam shut then a ripping sound and a huge thump. I stopped running and paused. I slowly turned and couldn't see Paul any longer. Just his shredded clothing, broken glass from his window scattered on the floor, and a huge paw print imprinted on the cement road. An agonized howl erupted from the forest and it wasn't as faraway as I would have liked. I turned and continued to run and in 3minutes I could see the school.

School must have been over because there were not that many cars in the parking lot. I spotted Sadie walking toward the entrance doors looking for someone. I called her name and she turned towards me with a relieved expression then a worried expression.

"Raine, what happened sweetheart?" Sadie asked pulling me into a hug. "Your crying, what's wrong?" I didn't notice that I had been crying since I stumbled out of Paul's truck.

"Pa-P-Paul, h-he sca-scared me. I-I think I-I-I h-hurt his f-feelings. He lo-looked s-so mad," I said trying to calm myself down. I that was another reason that I was crying. I hate hurting people and that's why I never fight. The fact that I was the cause of Paul's pain and anger made me feel sick and sad at the same time. I also felt horrified. He could come after me because I caused him pain and he is a person who is known to get revenge. I cried harder at that realization and Sadie held me tighter. She ushered me towards her car and once I got in, she zoomed towards my house. My parents cars weren't there so they must have been at work.

When we got inside, she sat me down on the couch. She then went into the kitchen and came back out with a tub of ice cream and two big spoons. By now I was sniffling and hiccuping. She turned on the television and gave me a spoon to eat the ice cream with. She didn't say any words, just sat there and ate ice cream and watched animal planet with me. I don't know why she chose animal planet but I didn't mind watching it. Coincidentally it was a segment on wolves.

I think I feel asleep during the segment because I felt someone carry me to my room. It was my Daddy. He kissed me on my head, took my glasses off, and closed the door gently.

_Run. Keep running. Don't stop running no matter what. Keep going. Don't look back. Don't go back._

_"Come back here, Raine! Stop running so I can catch you!" Paul's angry voice yelled behind me. I kept running, noting that I was losing oxygen and speed quickly. I kept on going though, afraid of Paul catching me. I didn't quite know exactly why I was running though. Yes, he scares me to death but that's no real reason to be running away. Why was I running then?_

_I was so exhausted from running that I just stopped all together and dropped, landing on my back. His footsteps didn't stop until they were right in front of me. He growled and got on top of me, staring at me with black eyes full of that unknown passion in my last dream. He bared his teeth in warning at me when I tried to tiredly escape. I finally laid there, accepting defeat. He hummed in a approved manner then put his face to the side of neck and sniffed. I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up inside. _

_Paul stopped and looked at me with love and smiled. He returned to my neck but instead of sniffing me, he.. licked me. I gasped at his hot tongue on my skin. I was moving my arms to push him back but he pinned both my wrists down. He continued to lick then nip my neck._

_"Pa-Paul, why...w-why are y-you d-doing.. Ah, st-stop please. Paul?" I pleaded. In actuality, I didn't think I wanted him to stop. Some how, it felt.. good to me. As if knowing my silent confession, Paul was more assertive with his attention towards my neck. I moaned embarrassingly loud and I blushed and turned my head away from him and he chuckled._

_"It seems that you don't want me to stop. Not that I was going to anyway. Your mine. My mate," Paul growled possessively. I think the animal planet influenced that part._**(AN: never watch animal planet before going to sleep. it messes with your mind0.0)**_ Then he sank his teeth into my shoulder and I screamed in pain. He kept teeth there for awhile, then withdrew them and licked my wound. It made it feel better for some reason. He lifted away from my neck and stared at me with passion, leaned in towards my lips-_

"Raine!"

I shot up from my bed, tangled in the covers effectively making me tumble over the side of bed to the floor. I untangled myself from the covers and tried to feel for my glasses on my nightstand. Once I found them and put them on. I found Sadie trying hard not to laugh out loud on my bed rolling around.

"Sadie," I said," it's n-not nice t-to sc-scare people." Sadie calmed down slightly and wiped her tears of joy away from her face.

"I know, but I just couldn't help it. We have guests downstairs though. I just wanted to tell you," Sadie said smiling and helping me up. I nodded and checked the time. 8:45p.m. Who would come to our house at a quarter to nine? I looked at my clothes and decided to put some comfortable black shorts and a graphic t-shirt on. I walked down stairs with Sadie with the intention of greeting our guests warmly. I saw one of our guests and restrained from shrieking in fear and surprise. Paul was sitting beside another big man on the living room couch talking with my father.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

I let let out a sorrowful howl to sky. I had almost phased in front of Raine, my goddess.

**_Paul? What happened? Where are you? _**Sam asked me in wolf form.

**_She hates me. She must hate me. I almost hurt her, my angel_**, I said sadly. My thoughts of Raine entered Sam's mind and he understood.

**_You imprinted. Congratulations. Wait, you almost phased in the car with her? You can't do that, you have to be more careful_**, Sam scolded me.

**_I also made her faint_**, I admitted sadly.

**_Wow, nice speech. That's how you really feel about her huh?_ **

**_Of course I do but now she probably won't even look at my dumb ass self._**

**_Yes she will. The imprint is too strong for her not to. She seems like the bashful type so the best thing to do is not come onto her too strongly. That's the reason why she fainted._** That did make sense.

_**But what about the fact that she's completely fuckin' terrified of me?**_ I showed him how at school she thought I would hurt her.

**_You just have to slowly get her to see that you would never hurt her like that. Just telling her won't do much good_**, Sam reminisced about telling Emily how much he was sorry for dumping Leah for Emily.

**_Okay, can you help me win her over?_**

**_Sure I will._**

**_Right now?_**

**_Right now? Paul she just ran off crying. I don't think now is the best time._**

**_How about in an hour or so?_** I thought eagerly. Sam sighed mentally.

**_Do you know where she lives?_** I nodded.

_**Okay, we'll go around nine.**_

_**Thanks Sam.**_

**_You're welcome Paul. You can always come to me for help or advice any time_**, he said sincerely.

_**Okay, let's just stick to me gettin' my girl. Talkin' to you about my life problems is not happenin'**_, I said, picturing him as a therapist sitting in a chair asking me how something makes me feel. He rolled his eyes mentally.

_**Whatever Paul**_, and he phased back.

I ran around a little more thinking about what I would say to Raine, my queen. What got me was that she didn't even no she was a queen! She didn't think she was anything special! How could she believe that?

I couldn't believe my angel thought that she wasn't gorgeous! Couldn't believe that she didn't see her own perfection. Her natural beauty. Her soft skin, beautiful long hair, breath taking brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and that body.. that mouth watering body of hers could turn a blind man on. Oh, and her voice... her knee weakening voice had me sporting a nice hard on that I'm surprised she didn't notice. Just thinking about her got me hot and bothered.

_**Damn, you got me horny just from listening to you**_, Jared said.

_**Fuck off, Jared**_, I growled.

_**So what happened with you and Raine?**_ He asked, ignoring my warning growl. I showed him what happened from the time Raine bumped into me to the end of my talk with Sam.

_**Wow. She thought you were a cannibal? Hahahaha! That's funny! But almost phasing next to her, not cool bro.**_

_**You think I don't know that? I want kill myself for almost hurting her**_, I whimpered.

_**Well, what are you gonna do to get her to forgive you?**_

_**I have no idea. Any suggestions?**_

_**From what I know about her, she's a sweet person. I think the way to forgiveness with is you giving her something sweet like a poem or flowers or a simple card. Personally, I like the flowers idea.**_

**_You really think that'll get her to like me?_**

_**Maybe not like you but forgive you. Besides, her best friend, Sadie, told Kim and I that she's had a crush on you since 2nd grade.**_

_**She's liked me for 10years?**_ I asked disbelieving him.

_**Yup.**_

_**But wait, what if she won't even come to see me when I go to her house?**_ I asked helplessly. Jared rolled his eyes.

_**Already on that. Kim, Sadie, and I have been trying to get you two together ever since we found out about her crush on you. I'll tell Sadie to convince to come down and listen to you. Don't worry bro. You'll get her.**_

_**Thanks man. I know exactly what to give her. **_I phased then and run to my house to change into something other than my cutoffs. I simple t-shirt and jeans never hurt. When it was time to go see my angel, I lead Sam to her house. I knocked on her door and a girl, Sadie I'm guessing, answered it.

" 'Sup. She's sleeping upstairs. Don't make her cry again Paul or I'm havin' your ass," She said casually. She gave a 'sup' nod towards Sam then let us in. She went upstairs and a big man, who I assumed was Raine's dad, came over to us from the couch with a smile on his face. He greeted Sam and then me but he sort of gave me that "don't you dare hurt my daughter" look. I nodded silently.

We sat down and a woman, probably Raine's mom, came in with cookies on a platter. She offered all of us one.

"Hi, I'm River Waters, Raine's mom. You must be Paul! Oh, Raine's told me great things about you! How handsome you are and how nice and sweet you are! She's a chatterbox when it comes to you! It's real-" She gushed happily but Mr. Waters cut her off.

"Sweetheart, we're having a discussion if you don't mind. By the way, I love the cookies. Very tasty," He said with an underlying tone that said "I'm tappin' that tonight". Mrs. Waters winked and giggled, walking back into the kitchen. So the man was a freak. I like him a little more.

Then, I heard Sadie yell Raine's name, then a thump a the ground. I guess she was awake now. It was almost time to put my plan into action.

Mr. Waters was talking to Sam about something I didn't care about because I was focused on hearing Raine's breathing and... the rustling of her clothes being taken off. Shit, I wish I could watch her so we could-no, that's way out of line. She's too innocent for that. I couldn't do that to her. She started down stairs and I was to look over at her but that would be strange. Her footsteps wouldn't have been heard by humans. So, I kept my face on her Dad. I heard her gasp then start to retreat back to her room but Sadie stopped her.

"Here is the Sleeping Beauty!" Sadie announced, dragging Raine with her. I looked over and almost drooled in awe. She was even more pretty in her sleeping clothing. Hair thrown in a messy but cute bun, the graphic that she was wear was hugging her waist just right, and her shorts allowed me see the curves of her hips. To top it off, she had these adorable blue bunny slippers on her feet. Is that cute or what?

Sam nudged me to say something.

"Hi, Raine. How are you?" I asked with a smile. She blushed, God how I loved that blush, and looked down, hiding slightly behind Sadie.

"I'm o-okay. H-How about y-you?" She asked shyly.

"Good. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" I asked her. She looked up me, then her dad who I'm sure was plotting my death in his head, then back at me. She nodded. I did a mental victory dance.

"We'll be in the dining room. You kids don't have too much fun now," Mrs. Waters said, directing everyone into the dining room. Sam gave me an encouraging smile, Sadie gave me thumbs up, Raine's father gave me a death glare, and Raine's mother gave me a wink. She is one strange woman.

Raine stood there with her head down, blushing and twiddling her fingers. I hesitantly started towards her, trying not to frighten her. When I was about 6inches away, I brought my hand up to lift her head up. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and all I wanted to do was erased that fear.

"Raine, I am so sorry for scaring you. I wasn't angry with you, not at all. I was just shocked that you didn't see what I saw in you. You really are a pretty girl and very sweet. I wasn't lying when I told you that I could and would never hurt you. When I saw you cry, I wanted to shoot myself for being such a fucking idiot towards you. That was a douche bag move on my part please forgive me, Raine. I'm so deeply sorry," I said, meaning every word. She stared at me with a shocked expression like she didn't expect me to say that. She stayed that way for awhile and I started to get nervous. "Please say something. Do you hate me? Do you want me to leave? You can beat my ass, tell me to fuck off, but please say something."

"7 d-dollars," She said. What?

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Y-You owe s-seven d-dollars to the sw-swear jar," She said quietly. She pointed to something behind me and I followed that finger to a small jar that was halfway filled with money. This sweet little girl has a swear jar.

I laughed at the situation. I apologize for being a douche and she seems to only hear me cussing. She is so adorable!

She looked more shocked but smiled a small smile. I took my wallet out and grabbed $7 out, walking over and placing it in the jar. I looked her at her and smiled.

"Happy now?" She nodded. I came back over and took her hand in mine. She blushed but take it away this time.

"I want to give you something," I said, taking out a card from my back pocket and handing it to her. She took it and looked at my not that good drawing.

"Wh-What i-is it?"

"A compliment card."

* * *

**Awww! Isn't Paul such a sweet heart? This took me a little more time to write because I couldn't decide whether or not to have Paul's p.o.v. in it. By the way, what do u think of his perspective? Should I do his perspective more often? Tell me in a review. Also, I want to know when you guys think Raine should give in to Paul's charm. I don't want to jump to fast to the love encounters with them. **

**Paul: u should write a lemon later on. -smiles at Raine-  
**

**Raine: L-Lemon? Why w-would she w-write a-about a fr-fruit?**

**Paul: God u r so innocent. Its such a turn on. -gets turned on but Raine doesn't notice-**

**Me: Dude, its not even mating season yet! Come on!**

**Raine: R-Review plz!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Hiya, peoples! I'll make this author's note short. I'd like to thank Superdani a. for your review and your suggestions for the story. Its really helping me a lot. I'd also like to thank iluvpie, JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks, Paul'sImprint20, Portokalexa, ladyMiraculousNight, Framing You, and pnkrchik for your positive reviews.**

**In this chap, we will see how Raine reacts to Paul's gift, how Scarlet feels about this new change in Paul, and how River will help Paul get Raine to be his girl. I love her mom's character. She's such a weirdo, worry wart!**

**Anyway, I do not own twilight. If I did, Seth would be my imprint. Enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

**Chapter 4

Raine's P.O.V.

Did he just say.. a compliment card? As like in kindergarten when we were partners? I thought. I looked at his drawing on the front of a girl sleeping on a bed. She had a blue dress on with a crown on her head. She also had wings that acted like her bed beneath her. When I looked closer, I realized that this girl was.. me. I blushed.

"Open it," Paul said with an excited smile. I did what he told me and I saw that he wrote a paragraph. Plus, a phone number, email, and address. I didn't want to embarrass myself with reading slowly with my stuttering so I gave it back to him. He looked hurt.

"C-Can y-you read it f-for me?" I said softly. He smiled and nodded. He guided me towards the couch and sat down next to me.

"Dear Raine, my angel,

You mean the world to me. You always bring joy to my heart when I think of you. I know that your skeptical about my feelings for you but let me explain what I love about you and why:

I love your hair because its soft, wavy, and long and it's beautiful when it flows in the wind.

I love your eyes because they remind me of warmth and security. They display when you're happy, mad, sad, embarrassed, confused, and other emotions.

I love your glasses because they frame your beautiful eyes and allow me to see them more clearly. They also make you look extremely sophisticated and sexy.

I love your nose because it's one of the reasons you can breathe. It's cute when you scrunch it up when you're confused.

I love your lips, your soft looking lips, because it's another reason you can breathe. They also have never been kissed, I hope, and I want the first and last one to kiss you.

I love your braces because draws attention to your lips and white perfect teeth. There's no need to perfect perfection.

I love your skin because it's silky and clear. It turns a beautiful red when you blush and I love it.

I love your hands because of the healing and relaxation it brings to me when you touch me. So delicate like a flower.

I love your heart because it's so pure and innocent. I would never take that away from you.

I love your sweet personality because it influences me to want to make you smile for me. A sweet girl like you deserves the world.

I love that you took the time to listen to me while I read this card to you. It makes me happy. You make me happy.

I love how you make me happy.

Raine, this is my true compliment card from kindergarten. It's just 10years too late. I hope you accept.

Please Love,

Paul," He finished. He looked up at me and saw that I was crying silently.

"Raine, are you okay? Did I make you cry?" He panicked.

"Paul, th-that w-was.. very s-sweet o-of you. Th-Thank you. D-Did you r-really m-mean all of that?" I asked, softly. He nodded.

"Every word," He replied, wiping my tears away. He took my glasses off and he wiped my eyes and cleaned my glasses. I laughed softly. He was acting like a my father and I sort of liked it. I loved my daddy so if Paul acted like him.. that would mean that I loved him, too. Wait, I just can't conclude that I love Paul when all he did was write me a compliment card. It was very nice though.

"Awwwwww! That was so sweet! You are such a sweet boy, Paul! Raine, you should marry him! I'll call Giana and ask if e can make arrangements!" Mom exclaimed from the entrance to the dining room. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"M-Mom! Y-You're embarrassing m-me a-again!" I said, hiding my face in my hands. Does she always have to embarrass me like that? I thought.

Just then, Daddy came out of the dining room looking very mad at Paul. I felt scared for him.

"Paul, can I speak to you for a minute? In private?" He asked calmly, mimicking Paul's words to me. He nodded and got up and walked with him towards the front door. I got up and ran to Daddy.

"Daddy, pl-please d-don't hurt P-Paul. I-It's n-not nice," I said. Daddy softened up when he looked at me. He hugged me.

"I won't baby girl," He said. I pulled back to look at him. I held my pinky up.

"P-Pinky promise?" I asked. Daddy smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"Pinky promise," He promised and kissed my forehead.

"Th-Thank you, Daddy." He nodded and lead Paul out. Paul looked at me, smiling a reassuring smile. I smiled back and the door shut. I turned around and saw Sadie smirking.

"Well aren't we just the lady of the hour? Paul just loves him some of you don't he? I can't blame him though, you are a looker," Sadie said throwing her arm around me. I shook my head at her shenanigans and blushed. There was no way Paul loved me. He maybe found me interesting or something but not love.

"That's great! I'll get started on her dress now... Will you be doing the invites?... Okay, and I will plan the honeymoon.." My mom said over the phone. I couldn't believe she was actually setting up Paul's and my non-existing wedding.

"Wow, I didn't think your mom was serious about that. Guess you are marrying Paul. Lucky you," Sadie said with an amused smile. I walked over to my enthusiastically talking mom trying to get her cancel that silly plan of hers to get me and Paul married. It wasn't going to happen, couldn't wasn't possible.

When I got my mother to get off the phone, the big guy that came in with Paul came up to me with a smile.

"Hello, Raine. I'm Sam Uley, Paul's boss. It's nice to meet you," Sam said in a authoritative but friendly voice. He was just as scary as Paul but he had this fatherly presence about him that made me respect him more than fear him. I took his outstretched hand in a handshake and jumped at how hot it was. He had the same hot temperature like Paul did.

"N-Nice t-to meet you, M-Mr. Uley," I replied shyly. I heard that he was very respected in our tribe but I didn't know why.

"Call me Sam. Mr. Uley is too formal. I'm not that scary of a guy, believe me. Just like Paul. He has a bad temper and that is scary to see but once you get to know him and get inside his head, he's a very nice guy. He likes to joke around and laugh too, and with what Paul has told me about you, he seems to really want to be your friend. Maybe even more but I'm saying to just go out with him if he scares you so much. I'm just telling you to, well, give him a chance. When he came to me, almost near tears, saying how bad he felt about making you cry, I knew that you were different from the other girls he's been around. You bring him happiness by just smiling. Tell you what, if you just spend some time with him and you still don't want to be around him, I promise he won't bother you anymore, okay?"

I stood there, shocked that he was speaking for Paul. It made me think. If someone else was saying basically the same thing Paul says to me then Paul must not be kidding around. Maybe he does just want to spend time with me but he also wants me not to fear him. That was going to be some time to get used to though.

"O-Okay. I-I will. Th-Thank you," I said. Sam nodded and then the front door opened, signaling that Daddy's and Paul's conversation had ended. I faced them and immediately felt relief when I saw that Paul was not harmed. He looked at me and grinned. I smiled back.

"And the love story begins," My mom said dreamily.

"M-Mom!" "River!" I and Daddy said simultaneously. When it was time for Sam and Paul to go, Mom went up to Paul and hugged him, saying that she would love to have him as a son-in-law. He surprised me by replying that he would to be her son-in-law. I blushed deeply. Then, I went up to Paul to say bye.

"G-Glad you c-came, Paul. Very n-nice o-of you," I said looking at him the best I could without blushing and looking down. I failed miserably.

"I'm glad I came too. Does this mean I can come over more often?" He asked.

"Yes, you can!" Sadie and Mom yelled from inside the house. Paul chuckled then looked at me for my answer.

"Y-Yes. Th-That w-would be n-nice," I said shyly, but on the inside I was smiling big and jumping for joy.

"Good."

We stood there for a few seconds and I decided to stick out my hand for him to shake. I thought he didn't want to shake my hand but then I felt him envelope me into a warm hug. I stiffened but then relaxed and hugged him back lightly. He pressed my head to his warm chest and I could hear his steady thick heartbeat. It probably could have put me to sleep.

"Bye, Raine," Paul said softly. It sounded like he didn't want to go but that could've been my imagination.

"B-Bye, Paul," I replied softly. He felt him inhale then exhale, letting me go. He looked at me and smiled, cupping my face with his hand. Then, he walked away looking at me the whole way until he disappeared into the forest. I turned and went inside. Mom instantly attacked me with her questions of how I felt and how she wished she were me. Daddy didn't like that.

"You think he's better than me? Is that it, River?" He asked looking mad and jealous. Mom looked slightly scared.

"Uh, no honey. I was just, you know," Mom tried to explain. Daddy advanced towards her.

"I think I have to remind you of who's better. Upstairs. Now. Raine, you should watch television with Sadie down here. Turn the volume up," He said not even looking at me. I knew where this was going but I just couldn't believe they were going to do that with Sadie over. Mom giggled, catching on to what Daddy was saying. I blushed and did what he told me while he chased my squealing mother upstairs. Sadie had that sly smile on her face.

"Please, d-don't s-say anything, S-Sadie," I pleaded, sitting on the couch. I heard howls outside and I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I smiled in pure happiness.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

I'm going to shit my pants. Mr. Waters wanted to talk to me outside after I gave Raine her compliment card. When Raine pleaded for her father not to hurt me, I felt a little better but not entirely. Until Raine smiled at me. That had my heart soaring to the moon and back. I smiled back and the door cut my view of Raine off. I hesitantly looked at Mr. Waters. He didn't look happy.

"So, you've imprinted on my daughter haven't you?" He asked calmly. I was shocked that he knew that I was a werewolf but nodded.

"Yes, sir, I have," I answered.

"So you must love her, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"You would never hurt my baby girl would you?"

"Never sir."

"Good. You know, I have an older son who loves Raine just as much as I do and would do anything for his baby sister. We wouldn't want him to find you if you did hurt my daughter in anyway way, would we?" He asked, putting an arm over my shoulders.

"To be completely honest with you, sir, I would wholeheartedly let you and your son take turns beating me to the ground if I were to hurt Raine because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her," I answered. He nodded.

"I'll hold you to that. So, I'm guessing that you are planning on marrying Raine someday. Correct?"

"With you, your wife's, and Raine's approval I would." Mr. Waters smiled lightly.

"That's what I like to hear. You seem like a good guy. I heard that you have a temper though so that's all I'm really worried about. A werewolf with a temper is a dangerous thing, but I see that you can control your anger around Raine quite well. She may be the reason that you're more calm." I nodded. I heard Sam inside talking to Raine about me and how I think of her. I would have to thank Sam for that later on.

"I believe she is, sir," I replied. He laughed then.

"You calling me sir is really getting you on my good side, you know that?"

"I was hoping for that, sir."

"Good man, good man. Well, I guess all I can tell you is to take care of my baby girl. I'm counting on you, Paul, alright?"

"Alright, sir."

"Okay. Now let's reunite you with Raine. You must be lost with out her, am I right?" He was completely right.

"Yes, sir." We opened the door and walked in. Spotting Raine, I felt happiness surge through me and I grinned at her. She smiled back.

When it was time to go, River said she would love to have me as a son-in-law and I said I would love to be her son-in-law. Then Raine came to me telling me how she was glad I came and said I could come over more. I was in heaven when I heard those words. She stuck out her delicate little hand for me to shake but I wasn't having that. I took her a hug, pressing her close to me. I tried to memorize every curve of her body, her breathing, her smell. I never wanted to leave her side.

"Bye, Raine," I said.

"B-Bye, Paul." God, how I love how my name sounds on her lips. I inhaled her addicting sweet scent of passion fruit and fresh water, then let her go. I cupped her face smiling, trying to memorize her beautiful, innocent face. Then I walked away never taking my eyes off of her until she turned towards the door when I was in the forest. Sam was next to me then, smiling away.

"Are you the romantic? I knew you were smooth with girls but that was impressive," Sam congratulated me.

"Thanks. We should do a victory howl," I suggested. He shook his head.

"You are so immature, Paul."

"What? Don't you want to alert Emily that her wolf is happy? You know, she's happy when you're happy." Sam lit up when I mentioned his imprint.

"Only because of Emily." We stripped and phased. We howled to the moon for our imprints to hear. I felt a sudden happiness and thought of Raine. She must be happy because of my howl, I thought. I felt happier with that realization.

After saying bye and Sam telling Jared that he would take his shift, I headed home. When I got there, I phased and walked to my door. I smelled my mom cooking something delicious and opened the door, ready to greet her.

"Hey Paul." I stopped when I saw my ex-girlfriend of three weeks, the longest I've obtained a girlfriend, sitting on my couch looking at me with what she thought was her "fuck me" look. It just looked like she was constipated to me.

"Scarlet, get out of my house," I said harshly. She looked shocked but recovered by smiling her disgusting smile. She used to be pretty to me when I was younger and dumber and hadn't met the sunshine of my life, Raine. She was a good fuck when I needed the release but that was really all we had in common. That and people kept telling us we would make a cute couple.

"Paul, why so mean? All I said was hey," Scarlet said innocently. Innocent my ass.

"I don't care. Get out."

"Paul, that is no way to treat a guest... Even if that guest is a bit trashy," My mom yelled from the kitchen. My mom is the only one who always knows how to make you feel good but bad about yourself. She's lovable like that. Scarlet looked mad but didn't say anything to my mom.

"Paul, I really just want to talk. That's all. Can we?" She looked desperate. I wanted to laugh at her but refrained.

"Sure, whatever."

I followed her outside and noticed that she was swaying her hips when she walked. It just made me more disgusted because her ass fat was jiggling and it wasn't attractive at all. Not like Raine's ass. Hers was a perfect apple shape. Not too big but I liked it that way. I wouldn't tell her that though, that would definitely scare her and I did not want to do that.

Once we were outside, Scarlet turned around and put her hands on my chest. Her hands felt cold and gross.

"Paul, I know we had some issues that where needed to be worked out and I worked them out. For us, baby. Now that I've grown and matured and... you've definitely grown and matured, we can be together again. So, why don't we give us a chance again? It could be liked old times, only better," she moaned against me and rubbed herself against me, trying to feel my unaffected dick. This was making me sick.

I growled and this seemed to turn her on more so she rubbed her tits on me and that's when I pushed her off me. Not hard of course because that would make her fly into a tree and kill her. She did stumble and fall though. She looked up at me with angry and shocked eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Paul?" Scarlet asked getting up and dusting off her way too tight jeans and sweater. Her sweater was basically see through and I could her nipples. What a slut. Why did I go out with her?

"Nothing. It's just that you disgust me," I said casually. She gasped.

"What?"

"You disgust me. You're a slut, bitch, whore, tramp, an easy lay. Do you understand what I mean now?"

"I am not! How can you call me that?"

"Nothin' to it really. Just think of the words you want to say, open your mouth, and the words come out," I explained to her like she was a child. She looked furious.

"Paul, your such a dumbshit! It's no wonder your dad left you and your mom!" She yelled. I wanted to snap her neck. I started shaking.

"Don't talk about my dad. Leave."

"Paul, I'm sorry but I know that you want me. You're just getting back at me by flirting with Raine who is low for your standards. You want me, Paul," She said this as if it were obvious. I shook harder and Scarlet started looking scared. She should be for disrespecting Raine. I walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Don't you dare, talk about Raine that way. She is prettier, smarter, and more worthy of my time than you are. If you ever, insult her in front of me again," I got closer," I don't hit girls, but I do know someone who is more than willing. Now get out of my sight, Scarlet."

She stood there in shock and fear. I walked away into my house, slamming the door shut. The house rattled a little but I was too pissed to care. I saw this piece of paper on the counter that had my name on it. I picked it up, hands still shaking, and turned it over. My hands instantly stopped quivering and my mood lightened ten fold. It was Raine's cellphone number and email address. There was a note at the bottom.

_Paul, _

_Thank you so much for recognizing my daughter. It means a lot to me, Raine, and, though he may not show it, Raine's father. We've been trying to get her out of her shell but you come in and it starts cracking_. _I hope you ask Raine to marry you so I can become your mother-in-law. I also want you making little Pauls and Raines so I can play with them. Again thank you for caring for Raine._

_P.S. Don't tell Raine I gave you her number. She would be mad._

_River (Mrs. Waters)_

I smiled and shook me head at that woman. My mom laughed to from where she was mixing the stuffing.

"That woman is crazy but lovable," She commented.

"You mean like you, Mom?" I asked, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm mean, not crazy. Anyway, dinner's almost done so wash up."

"Okay." I took the note with Raine's number on it and took it to my room. I pulled out my cellphone and copied the number into my contacts. Saving her number as "My Angel", I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. I walked out into the kitchen to have dinner with my mom, thinking about how I was going to call Raine when I was done.

* * *

**Man, Mrs. Waters is one crazy mom. A freaky one too. So, what did you think of this chap? Too good, too bad, too 'why would you write this shit?'? tell me in a review.**

**Sadie: I wasn't in this chapter much. -pouts-**

**Me: don't trip. u will be in the next one. Raine gets a costume.**

**Raine: r-really? what t-type?**

**Me: the reviewers will tell me. in a vote. A genie, a queen, a ninja, anything u want.**

**Paul: what about a wolf?**

**Me: i said the reviewers, not u Paul. and besides, that would make her a bitch and she isn't. Scarlet is.**

**Scarlet: hey! -looks offended- -no one cares-**

**Raine: ..I-I don't think y-you're a-a female d-dog. M-Maybe a sl-slut but n-not a-a female dog..**

**Scarlet: no one cares what u think, pissing cloud. -gets struck but a bat and gets knocked out-**

**Sadie: -whistles with bat behind back-**

**Ryan: Thank God! Review! and I'll be in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Daaaaaayyyuuuuummmmm! I haven't had so many compliments on this story before! Thanx peoples! Okay, now to thank the following positive reviewers like I always do: Superdani -you rock!-, pnkrchik, ladyMiraculousNight, iluvpie, JacobAwsomeEdwardsRocks, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x -thanx for the costume suggestion, very clever-, Portokalexa, Paul'sImprint20, DarkSolace67, and Lestri. You guys are beautiful.**

**Anyway, in this chap we'll see Paul and Raine's over the phone convo, see how Ryan reacts to Paul hitting on his baby sister, how Paul reacts to Raine's outfit when he goes with her to buy her costume for the Halloween Dance, and what happens when Paul kisses Raine. Gettin' intense, ain't it?**

**So, with out further ado-ado sounds so funny to me-, let the chapter begin!...Oh, and I do not own twilight.)

* * *

**Chapter 5

Paul's P.O.V.

I was currently inhaling my food down my throat and my was eating hers at a normal pace. Man, I couldn't wait to talk to Raine! I was so ecstatic!

"Paul, sweety, I fully understand the concept of a growing werewolf needing his nutrition and all that, but this is a smidge bit too much. Slow down, boy, before you choke!" Mom scolded me. I slowed down but I still was anxious to call Raine.

" 'Orry 'Om," I mumbled with food in my mouth. She gave a stern look and I swallowed my food down."Sorry, Mom."

"Mm hm. So, how did your chat with the tramp go?" She asked.

"She talked about Dad and why he left because of you and me, then insulted Raine. I was so closed to phasing and ripping her to pieces," I said darkly. Mom nodded. She didn't like Scarlet the day Scarlet claimed that I got her pregnant and wanted me to ask her to marry her last year. She was lying, of course, so I broke up with her and she told everyone at school that I leave the girls I get pregnant because I was afraid of commitment. I didn't really care because everyone knew that she was a lying slut. She still claims that she was pregnant with my child but got an abortion because she couldn't raise it by herself. That part could have been true. She couldn't raise a plant by herself.

"It's a good thing you didn't because that would expose your secret and I wouldn't get to slap her if she were in pieces." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. We'll I'm done, dinner was great as always, may I be excused?" I rushed. It was my mom's turn to laugh.

"yeah, go ahead. Talk to your angel," My mom teased. I blushed lightly. Wow, did I sound that sappy?

I got up and put my plate in the sink, then headed to my room. The house wasn't that big. A two bathroom, two bedroom, one living room one story house. It wasn't as nice as Raine's beautiful estate. I got to my small room and whipped my phone out. I pressed Raine's number and listened while it rang. It rang four times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Raine's voice rang through the phone. Her voice puts me in a trance.

"Hey, Raine. It's Paul," I replied, trying to sound cool. I bet I sounded stupid.

"P-Paul? Whoa!" I heard a thump then a soft 'owie' from Raine.

"Raine? Are you okay? Raine?" I asked with concern.

_"Did you say that Paul is on the phone with you? Paul Maraz?" Asked Sadie._

_"Y-Yeah! Sadie, w-what d-do I say?" My angel asked nervously. _Aw, my girl is nervous about talking to me over the phone?

_"I can't help you with that girl. You're on your own. Just use your Raine Shine charm on him."_

_"I-I don't kn-know wh-what my R-Raine Shine ch-charm i-is!"_

_"Just be you, girl. He said he loved your innocent personality so just be yourself. Knock 'em dead, cowgirl!" She walks off somewhere._

_"S-Sadie? Oh s-sugar snaps," Raine said softly._ Such a cute phrase.

"H-Hello, Paul?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Hi." I laughed.

"Hi, Raine."

"H-How are y-you?"

"I'm great. What about you?" I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"G-Good. Wh-What are you d-doing?"

"Laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about you. What're you doing?"

"J-Just watching TV."

"Really? What are you watching?"

"Um, A-Avatar: Th-The Last Airbender." That's officially my favorite show.

"That's cool. Love that show."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. What are you doing tomorrow? Are you free?" I asked hopefully.

"S-Sadie and I a-are go-going to the m-mall t-to shop for cos-costumes for the d-dance," She replied. I frowned.

"Oh. I see."

"..W-Would y-you like to j-join us to-tomorrow, Paul?" Raine asked shyly. I light up once more.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said happily, silently thanking God.

"O-Okay. We a-are leaving at n-noon. We-We're going i-in Sadie's car."

"How big is her car?"

"I-It's a B-Bug." Shit, I won't fit.

"Um, would it be cool if I took all of us in my truck? I don't think I would fit in Sadie's car. I'm too big."

"Okay. I-I'll ask Sa-Sadie."

" 'Kay. So.. are you going to the dance with anyone?" I asked casually. On the inside I was biting my nails and crossing my fingers.

"S-Sadie, but sh-she h-has a date. I d-don't." Score!

"We'll can I take you?"

"Wh-What? R-Really?" She sounded shocked but excited.

"Yeah. I would love to be your date to the dance."

"O-Okay. Y-You can take m-me." I was smiling so big it was starting to hurt my face.

"Okay."

"...Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"H-How did y-you g-get my numb-number?" Did not see that coming.

"Um, I have ways." She sighed.

"M-My mom, r-right?"

"Yup." She giggled. I smiled.

_"Who are you on the phone with?" Her mom asked in the distance._

_"N-No one!"_ I could just see her blush.

_"It's Paul, isn't it? Oh, I wanna talk to him!"_

"Talk t-to you, to-tomorrow! B-Bye, Paul!" She whispered quietly.

"Bye, Raine." Then the line went dead. I hung up and sighed. I love her so much.

Just then, a howl erupted from inside the forest, signaling me that a vampire was near. I ran out and phased, instantly figuring out where the bloodsucker was. About a mile away from my house.

I followed the disgusting scent that was getting closer and closer as I advanced upon it. I snarled, anxious to rip the leech apart.

Right behind him Paul. We got him caved in, Sam said, Jared next to him. We came closer to grabbing him when he suddenly jumped to trees, escaping our trap.

_**Damn it! Fucking leech!**_ I howled fiercely. He got away, again.

_**Paul chill! We chased him out of our land so it's over with until he comes back,**_ Sam said.

Then, a new howl was heard. We saw Ms. Call looking terrified trying to reach the phone.

_**Oh shit! What happened to me? What am I?**_ A frightened and confused Embry said. Well, I guess Embry had joined the pack.

_**Embry, calm down,**_ Sam instructed. Oh great, he's gonna start baby talking Embry now.

_**Sam Uley? How did you get inside my head? Where are you? What's going on? Why am I a gigantic dog?**_ Embry asked frantically. I didn't want to hear Embry's girl shriek and Sam's we are the legends speech so I phased back and went home. I needed to get some sleep for when I go to the mall with Raine to get her costume for the dance. I smiled at that thought. I had a date with my angel.

* * *

Raine's P.O.V.

Oh my goodness! I have a date with Paul Maraz! How did all this happen in just one day?

"So, what did you and Paul talk about, Raine?" My Mom asked innocently. I blushed.

"W-Well, h-he's going to t-take me a-and Sadie t-to the ma-mall to-tomorrow and... h-he's also t-taking m-me to the dance Sat-Saturday," I said, getting quiet towards the end. Mom's eyes went wide and so did Sadie's. Then, simultaneously, they squealed and jumped around.

"OH EM DRIZZLE!**(AN: I say this all the time)** YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH PAUL MARAZ? THAT IS SO CUTE!" Sadie exclaimed. I hide my face in the couch from embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be bashful now. We have to figure out what you're gonna wear tomorrow. It should be something provocative," Mom said with this scary glint in her eye.

"P-Pr-Pro-Provocative?" I asked, not liking my mom's facial expression. My mom nodded and grabbed and dragged me to my room. I tried to escape but Sadie was there on the other side of me pushing me along. Sadie threw me in my room and she closed the door. My mom wasn't in my room but I heard her in her room across from mine. When she came in, she had all these outfits that I've never seen her in for a while.

After forcing me into all the tight and revealing clothing, they finally decided on black super skinny jeans, a red tank top underneath a white baggy long sleeved off the shoulder shirt that stopped in the middle of my tummy, and red flats. They were going to make me wear heels but I persuaded them otherwise. It was really late and we all got tired and went to our rooms and slept. Except my mother and father who didn't sleep until 4 in the morning. That's what my mom told me, although I never asked.

When I woke up, Mom and Sadie instantly got me ready. Throwing me in the shower then brushing my teeth then curling my hair then applying make up. They were scary, I learned, when you try to take the make up off when they apply it. They dressed me and then sprayed me with Mom's Victoria's Secret Romantic Wish body spray. They even applied my deodorant and that tickled me a lot.

Sadie put my contacts in my eyes. They felt funny at first and it was a blurry but I got used to them. I looked at myself in the mirror and was astounded at how different I looked. I looked.. pretty. Is this what Paul saw in me when I wasn't dressed up?

While Mom got me breakfast, Sadie gave me a crash course on how to walk and talk to impress a guy.

"This is how you walk," She said as she started walking swaying her hips as she went."You sway your hips while you walk. Don't over exaggerate it, just be subtle about it. You try it."

I got up and tried to walk just like her and she told me to stop when I took three steps.

"You look like you're tryna get a wedgie out. Don't sway so much, just a little bit." I did what she said and she told me to just walk normal.

"Now, when you talk to Paul, don't just use your words, use your eyes and your body." When Sadie said this, she stared into my eyes and got closer, pushing her boobs upon the table. I tried to do the same.

"Li-Like this?" I stared at her and pushed my boobs on the table but it hit my ribs."Owie." Sadie sighed.

"I think Raine should just be herself. Paul liked her when she wasn't dressed up so he'll like her just the way she is," My daddy said with a smile. My mom and Sadie looked at each other.

"Maybe he's right," Mom said. Sadie nodded.

"D-Does that me-mean I-I don't have t-to wear this out-outfit?" I asked hopefully.

"Let's not get crazy now, sweetie," Mom said seriously. Just then the door bell rang. I got the door and was surprised when Ryan was there smiling.

"Hey. Whoa, what are you wearing? Going on a hot date?" Ryan teased. I smiled guiltily.

"She sure does. With Paul," My mom said. Ryan looked confused.

"Wait, are we talkin' about the same dude? Tall, mean, anger problems, on the football team, player of the century? That Paul?"

"Yup yup! We're goin' to the mall to get Raine's costume for the dance Friday, which Paul is going to take her to as her date," Sadie said from behind me. Ryan looked a little angry. Just then, Paul's truck pulled into our driveway. Oh dear.

"What it do Paul?" Sade said, going up to him and doing some gangster handshake. Ryan also went up to him and crossed him arms, looking intimidating. They were both the same height and build. Paul gave him a once over and Ryan did the same to Paul. They were having a macho stare off. I wiggled myself in their competition.

"H-Hey, Paul. Th-This i-is my brother, Ry-Ryan. Ryan, this i-is Pa-Paul M-Maraz, m-my, my, u-uh..." I didn't really know what to call Paul. Paul and Ryan looked at me, waiting for me to say what Paul was to me.

"Paul's her man, Ryan! Her boyfriend, boo, boo thang, bitch, oops. Another two dollars to the swear jar," Sadie said. Ryan's eyes narrowed at Paul and Paul returned the gesture.

"Now boys, let's not get violent. Ryan, I've already talked to Paul about Raine so I know she won't hurt her. Paul, he's just being a big brother. Now, can we stop the glaring contest?" Daddy said, stopping their silent battle.

"Pl-Please Ryan?" I asked. He looked at me then Paul and sighed. He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Ryan said tensely. Paul shook his hand and it looked like they were squeezing each others hands to death.

"Likewise," Paul replied. They finally let go. Ryan looked at me and smiled.

"Have fun baby sis. Not too much fun," He said the last part more to Paul than to me. I nodded and he turned and went inside the house. I turned to Paul and he looked at me with a shocked expression. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat and I blushed from his intense gaze. He trailed his eyes down my form then back up again slowly until he met my eyes. I gulped.

"Paul, can you stop undressing my daughter with your eyes please? That make not killing you so much easier," My daddy said. Paul snapped out of it.

"You look very nice Raine. Where are your glasses?"

"I-I'm wearing c-con-contact l-lenses."

"Oh. It really brings out your eyes." I nodded.

"Thank y-you."

"Okay, let's get going. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Waters! See ya around whenever we get back!" Sadie said, guiding Paul and I to his truck. Mom and Daddy waved us off. I waved back. I spotted looking out at us through the living room window. I waved at him and he smiled and waved back. Then Paul drove off.

The ride to the mall was a little long so we, meaning Paul and Sadie, talked about the latest in sports while I listened. When we made it to the mall, Paul held my hand while walking around to the stores. I couldn't stop blushing. Sadie found the costume store and we went in. Sadie tried to make me wear a sexy cop, fire woman, and doctor costume but I declined every one of them. I spotted a little red riding hood costume and so did Paul. He got it for me.

"Do you want to try it on Raine?" He asked. I nodded. I took the costume and headed towards the dressing rooms with Paul following me. I tried the walk that Sadie said to do and I heard Paul gasp. Maybe I didn't do it right.

I tried it on and Paul was speechless I guess. Sadie said to buy it and I did. It was a little too short on me but the red cloak reached my ankles. After Paul bought my costume, we got Sadie's genie costume and Paul's costume. He said his was going to be a surprise for me. Afterwords, we went to the food-court and got something to eat. Paul and Sadie got a lot of food. After that Sadie had to get some more clothing while Paul walked around with me.

"So, Raine, what's your favorite color?" Paul asked.

"B-Blue. Yours?"

"Red."

"Oh... Wh-What's your fa-favorite sub-subject in school?"

"Hmm, I guess Art. Yours?"

"M-Math."

"Cool. What do like most about me?" I tried to hold back my blush.

"Um, uh, w-well I li-like your eye-eyes th-the most."

"Really? That's what I like about you the most,"Paul said with a smile. We continued to ask questions until Sadie was done shopping. We headed back to my house and on the way there, Sadie told us what she bought which was a lot of purses and shoes. When we made it to my house, Sadie rushed out while Paul and I took our time.

We walked to the front door and looked at each other. Paul smiled and so did I.

"Thanks f-for coming, P-Paul. I-It w-was really f-fun," I said happily.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun too. I always have fun with you," He said staring at me. I was trapped by his gaze, not even allowed to shy away. I felt him come closer and closer and his face was inches away from mine. Oh my! Is he going to kiss me? Oh no! What if I'm a bad kisser? What if my breath smells bad? What if I-.

My thoughts were cut off when Paul's lips connected with mine. His eyes were closed so I closed mine as well. He moved his lips against mine and I did the same to him. He pulled me closer by my waist and my head, deepening the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck tentatively. It felt magical, like fireworks burst off in my tummy. His hot lips against mine felt wonderful, like drinking hot chocolate. The kiss got more intense and I felt Paul's tongue lick against my lips. I gasped and he pushed his tongue in and massaged my tongue with his. He pulled me even closer and I moaned. Embarrassingly loud. Paul smiled into the kiss. I felt something hard poke my tummy and I pulled back. I was confused and dazed. Paul looked at me worriedly.

"Paul? Wh-What's p-poking me?" I asked. Paul's eyes widened and he let go of me. He stepped back and turned from me.

"Um, n-nothing, I have to go, bye Raine!" Paul said in a hurry, and he quickly walked back to his truck. I looked confused at him.

"Bye, Pa-Paul," I called. I walked inside the house and Daddy, Mom, Ryan, and Sadie were wrestling by the living room window. They froze when they saw me. Sadie came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! How was your first kiss? Raine?" Sadie asked worriedly. I looked at her and nodded dazedly. I walked upstairs to my room. I closed the door and stood there for a few seconds. Then, I squealed and cheered and shouted, jumping up and down.

"HE K-KISSED ME! PA-PAUL KISSED M-ME!" I cheered. I heard laughter downstairs. I kissed Paul Maraz! I was so happy.

* * *

**So, hope ya liked the chap. Need to know if I did a good job or a bad job on the kissing description. I don't have time for the character dialogue this time. I have to go to bed cuz skool starts tomorrow. Review plz! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Wow, u guys really rock! I feel so loved! I'm sorry for the wait but skool and basketball is hard to juggle. I will try my best to update as much as possible though I may just start updating on the weekends. So, now I have to thank the following reviewers for their positiveness:ArielMermaid, DarkSolace67, Venetiangrl92, LoveGurl15231, RealLifeWolfGirl, iluvpie, pnkrchik, BlueEyedCountryGirl, Superdani-of course-, kaycee-black01-love u!-, ladyMiraculousNight-ur awsum-, Paul'sImprint20, and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x. U guys make my day. **

**Anywho, I need u guys to tell me who u think should teach Raine how to speak with out the stutter. Should it be Emily or Paul's mother? Tell me wen u review. This is crucial stuff here. And I also need to know who u think should give Raine "The Talk". Paul, Paul's mother, or...wait for it...Keep waiting...Almost there... Sam! Yeah, u read right, I said Sam. So tell me people.**

**In this chap, we see how Paul's view of Raine changes a bit, how Raine does on her second "date" with Paul, and who will meet Raine next.**

**I do not own twilight. Now read ma chapta, bitch!... I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. Please read my chapter. Thank you.)

* * *

**Chapter 6

Paul's P.O.V.

Fuck. Me. I nearly boned Raine when all I did was kiss her! I almost jizzed in my pants from just kissing her! Raine truly is incredible. Her luscious lips of hers had me wanting more. They were so soft and tasted so good, like her natural scent of Passion Fruit and rain. I could drink her in all day and never get tired of her taste. Who knew Raine would be that amazing. From her choice of clothing today to her being in that little _little_ red riding hood costume, she had me wrapped around her finger. I heard Raine squealing and shouting how I kissed her. I smiled and and felt smug. I made her happy, but not only has I happy about that but little Paul was as well. I needed to get home so I could take a cold shower. A long cold shower.

When I got home, my mom was on the couch watching her soap operas. She was really into this episode.

"Hey Mom," I said, discreetly hiding my lower half behind the other side of the couch when I went over to kiss my mom on the cheek. She just gave me a nod, not looking up from the television.

"How was your date?" She asked distractedly.

"Great. We had a great time."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Your lower half is hiding behind the couch hon. The only other reason you would hide the lower half behind something is if you peed on yourself which I know didn't happen. You're way past that age," Mom said casually. My eyes widened and I blushed a little.

"Thanks for not holding back when embarrassing me, Mom," I called walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"No prob sweetie."

When I got into the bathroom, I stripped**(AN: Aren't u just drooling at the mental picture? Scrumptious..)** and turned the shower on, turning the handle so the water was cold. As the freezing water cooled me off, I thought about Raine's brother, Ryan. He looked like he was gonna phased at some point. Maybe not this month but soon. I then started to think about Raine. Innocent, gentle, sweet, angelic little Raine... God, I wanna take her for myself. I just wanted to pick her up, carry her away to safe place so all the other guys couldn't see her. They're not worthy to see her. I'm not even worthy to see her. I'm just lucky to even be able to speak to her. When I saw what she was wearing today, I almost drooled at the sight of her. Those clothes brought out those sensual curves of hers and all I wanted to do was touch and caress them, but I doubt Ryan or her father would approve of that. Plus, I might scare Raine with my raging hormones and lust for her.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I had to say that I wanted Raine in the worst of ways. Her skin, her lips, her body, her heart, I wanted all of her. It scared me just how much I give and take just to have her as mine. I wanted to be the first and only one she thought about when she woke up, the first and only one she runs to when she's sad or angry or in need of comfort, her first and only love, the first and only one she makes love to, the last person she sees when she goes to sleep, I just wanted to be her only everything... but I had to think about what she wanted. She might only want a friend out of me, maybe she wants to overcome her fear of me... maybe I was just over thinking it.

When I looked down, I saw that I had calmed down and so I turned the water off and dried off. I still had to patrol that night so I had throw something on and get going. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to my room but stopped and saw that my mom was sleep on the couch. I went over and turned the TV off and gently lifted my mom and carried her to her room. She was a small woman about 2 or 3 inches taller and a size or two bigger than Raine. I carefully laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her. I kissed her cheek and left.

"Paul?"

I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Don't doubt yourself. Raine loves you,"She said groggily. I nodded and thanked her, walking out of her room to mine. I went over to my bed, seeing my cellphone flash a picture of a envelope. It was a message from Raine. I opened it and read her text.

**Hi Paul. I was wondering if u would like 2 go to the library with me 2morrow**. **U noe, becuz of ur suspension and now u have to make up the missing work. I can help u with it, if u want me 2. I wouldn't mind doing ur work 4 u if u want me 2. I'm used 2 doing others work for them. So just text me bak what time u want to go 2morrow, if u want to come at all.  
-Raine Drop**

I felt happy and angry at the same time. Happy because she wanted to help me on her own time but angry because she was used to people taking advantage of her and making her do their work. I texted back quickly.

**Raine Drop, thats a cute name for cute girl ;). I wud luv to go with u to the library. Thanx 4 offering ur help but u won't be doing my work 4 me. Just tutor me and I'll do the rest. C ya 2morrow at 4, my angel ;)  
-Paul**

I sent it and smiled, knowing she was blushing that cute blush of hers. A couple of seconds later, she texted back.

**(: Thank u. And I will be there. R u sure u don't want me 2 do the work 4 u? I don't mind at all.  
-Raine Drop**

I shook my head at her generosity towards me and texted her back.

**Ur welcum, my angel ;) and yea I'm sure. I wudn't be able to live with myself if u did all my work for me. That wud make me very sad :(**  
**-Paul**

I chuckled as I sent it. I could just see how worried she would look at reading how sad I would be.

**Okay. I don't want u 2 be sad. I will c u 2morrow at 4. Nite Paul! :)  
-Raine Drop**

I smiled. She is so adorable.

**Nite, my angel :)  
-Paul**

I sighed with a smile, then remember that I had to patrol. I threw some shorts on and headed out. I phased and was instantly bombarded with questions.

**_So, how was your date with Raine-_**

**_Did you kiss her-_**

**_Who's Raine-_**

**_Are you going out now-_**

**_You did kiss her, right-_**

**_Who is Raine-_**

**_What happened-_**

**_Please tell me you kissed her-_**

**_Who is this Raine-_**

**_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'll tell you if you shut your traps! _**I yelled in my head. It was quiet in my head.

_**As your Alpha, I don't appreciate that tone Paul,**_ Sam said in that disapproved voice. Like I really cared.

_**So, what happened on your date with Raine, man?**_ Jared asked.

_**Who is Raine?**_ Embry asked exasperatedly.

I showed them what happened from the time I arrived to her house to the time I kissed her. I tried to leave out the part where I got a boner but I failed miserably.

_**Dude, you got hard just from making out with her? Damn, your whipped already and it's only been two days! Hahaha!**_ Jared teased. I growled at him.

_**Fuck off, Jared. At least my imprint didn't run away when I kissed her,**_ I sneered. Jared stopped laughing.

_**I told not to mention that to anyone, dick weed!**_

_**Shut up, ass wipe**_!

_**Both of you stop it!**_ Sam commanded. We stopped fighting. _**So, Raine has a brother? He's probably close to phasing. He looks like he's gonna phase in about a month and a half. Paul, you should keep an eye on him... and don't worry. I did the same thing when Emily first hugged me. It ****was worse because she just came out of the shower and was wearing only her robe. Damn, I will never forget that day.**_ I started to see his nasty thoughts and felt his horny emotions and quickly tried blocking them.

_**Gross, man! On your own time!**_ Jared said disgusted.

**_So... who's Raine?_** Embry asked. I would've smacked him if he wasn't far away.

_**She's Paul's imprint. You know what an imprint is right?**_ Jared asked.

_**Yeah,**_ Embry answered.

_**Good, so I guess I don't have to hit you for being stupid,**_ I said.

* * *

Raine's P.O.V.

He's such a sweet person. He didn't want me to do the work for him to my surprise. I instead he just wanted me to actually help him. I never met anyone who didn't want me to do their homework for them. Paul really is a nice guy. I wasn't afraid of him at all today. I felt really comfortable actually, like it was natural to be around him.

I laid down in my bed and thought about the kiss I had with Paul. I never felt so... alive and... sensual before. He made me feel in places I didn't know you could. I also felt something poking me when I kissed him. I wondered what that was and what made him leave so quickly.

I got ready for bed since it was 9:30p.m. I know, that's such a nerd thing to do but I don't mind going to sleep early. Just then, Ryan came in. He smiled at me and sat on my bed.

"Hey, RaineDrop. How was your.. date with Paul?" Ryan asked calmly with underlying hostility towards Paul. I smiled happily.

"I-It was very f-fun. I g-got a-a little red ri-riding h-hood costume. I r-really like i-it," I said walking over to my drawer to get a brush for my hair.

"That's good... Raine?" I looked over at him. He almost never called me by my name, just RaineDrop.

"Y-Yes, Ryan?" I answered.

"How much do you like him?" I thought a moment.

"I l-like Pa-Paul a lot. I-I used t-to be re-really sc-scared of him b-but now th-that I-I have hung o-out with him, I-I think he's re-really sweet," I said honestly. Ryan nodded, taking what I said in.

"He treats you right?" I nodded. "Doesn't touch you the wrong way?" I shook my head no. "Didn't hurt you or anything?" I shook my head again. He sighed.

"Ry-Ryan? Paul w-would n-never hurt me. H-He told me h-how he, he would never h-harm m-me... an-and I be-believe him," I said with quiet confidence. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. Don't bite my head off, RaineDrop," He said raising his hands in defense. I smiled, knowing he just joking. "So you really trust Paul huh?"

"W-With all m-my heart." Ryan nodded.

"I guess I can't argue with that. I'm just sad I won't be protectin' you no more. Paul replaced me," Ryan said with a hurt expression. This time, he was serious. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"H-He couldn't re-replace you. Y-You will always b-be my big bro-brother th-that will al-always protect me. Paul i-is j-just there when y-you can't b-be, like a-at school o-or work. Un-Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"D-Do you want t-to br-brush m-my hair like wh-when I w-was little?" I asked, pulling back and handing him my brush. He smiled.

"Sure, RaineDrop." I turned away from him while he brushed my hair gently. When I was a little girl and couldn't sleep, I would ask Ryan to brush my hair so that I could go to sleep. It always put me at ease and I fell asleep easily**(AN: I really do fall asleep when someone brushes my hair a lot. It's really soothing)**. Now was no exception. I fell asleep after about 10minutes of Ryan brushing my hair. I faintly felt him lay me down on my bed and put the covers around me and kiss my cheek. He took my glasses off since I took out the contacts when I changed into my night clothes. I snuggled into my bed and let sleep completely take over.

_It was hot. Very hot. I didn't know why I was so hot. Maybe it was the covers I had around me. Yet, these covers had arms and a broad muscular chest. I turned to see Paul behind me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and settled comfortably against him. Then, I felt something hard poke me in my back. It felt like that same something from when I kissed Paul. I wiggled against it, trying to distance myself from it, but this made Paul growl, or moan, and pull me closer. The thing was now digging into my back and it was making me uncomfortable._

_"Pa-Paul? Paul, wh-what is th-that thing? Wh-What's poking me?" I asked timidly. Paul growled and buried his face in my neck, pulling me up his body. The thing was against my bottom. I think it was throbbing. It was really starting to freak me out. "Paul?"_

_"Raaaaiinne.." Paul moaned back into my neck. He slowly started moving his hips against mine and that thing rubbed against my butt. He kissed my neck in the process. I was feeling really uncomfortable but at the same time... it felt sort of good. I didn't know how but it did._

_Suddenly, he flipped me around to face him and he straddled me from the top. I just had to find out what that foreign thing that was poking was. I looked down and blushed an all knew type of red. There was a tent in his pants and it was pointing right towards my... private area. I tried to get away from him but he just held me down by my wrists and grinned down at me. I started panicking and his smile faded. He lowered his mouth to my ear._

_"I won't hurt you. Trust me, angel," Paul whispered sexily. I shivered because of his tone and his hot breath. Why am I reacting this way? What's wrong with me? Why does this feel so.. pleasurable?_

_He started rotating his his into mine and I felt that thing... What is that?_

_"P-Paul, what's th-that p-poking me?" I asked finally. He smiled at me._

_"It's my erection. You know what that is right?" I shook my head no. His smile dropped."You really don't know? Not even in your dream?"_

_"N-No. Sorry."_

_"You don't have to apologize, angel. You'll soon know what it is... and what it's used for," Paul smirked towards the end. I blushed, knowing that it was probably something sexual. I felt his hand creep up my shirt and get higher and higher until-_

I sat up straight in my bed, breathing really hard. The covers were surrounding me and I was sweating. My hand was clutching my breast where my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. I snatched my hand off my chest and whipped my forehead. I felt around for my glasses on my nightstand, since it was still dark outside, and adjusted them onto my face. I walked to my door that connected to the bathroom and went in and turned the light on.

In the mirror, I saw that I was flushed and sweating a lot. I decided to take a shower and get dressed so that I could get started on cleaning the house. Every Sunday, I would clean up around the house as a chore for myself. I didn't have to do it and my parents insisted on paing me but I just clean up for the sake of it.

I was just starting on the kitchen when Ryan walked in half sleep. He gave me a smile and a groggy "morning, RaineDrop" and went to the refrigerator. He took out the last half of the caramel cake and ate it in 10seconds. Then, he got some milk from the gallon and gulped that down in 13seconds. I stood amazed and he walked out just as tiredly as he came in. Ryan was really changing a lot. It really wierded me out. After I finished the kitchen, I went to the bathrooms, the living room-quietly because that was where Ryan was sleeping-, dining room, then my room. I was going to wait for Sadie and my parents to wake up before I went into there rooms so I went back to my room to draw.

I started drawing the forest outside. In the middle of that forest, I drew a wolf howling to the moon. I didn't know what color I wanted it to be so I settled on a silver color. When I started putting detail on it, I heard a knock.

"Co-Come in." Sadie walked in looking very tired.

" 'Sup, babe. Whatcha' doin' up this early?" Sadie asked sleepily. I looked at my clock and it read 12:23p.m.

"I-I was cl-cleaning a-and I did-didn't want t-to w-wake you up wh-when I c-clean yo-your rooms. S-So I de-decided to draw."

"Oh. Cool, drew a wolf. Why'd you draw that? Wait, don't tell me yet 'cause I really don't care right now and I will care when I get my drugs. See ya Raine-cakes," Sadie said walking out of my room. I shook my head at her nonsense. When she says drugs, she means Excedrin or Midol. I continued with the detailing and I started thinking of Paul. It was very strange that I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I mean, I did have a minor crush on him but that was just a crush and I was that much into him. I just hoped this wasn't anything serious. Just then, my phone vibrated. A text message from Paul.

**Ready 2 tutor me study buddy?  
-Paul**

**Yes. But its only 12:45. We r meeting 4 right?  
-RaineDrop**

**Yea but I wanna c u now:(. Can I pick u up early?  
-Paul**

I giggled.

**I guess. What time r u planning on getting here?  
-RaineDrop**

**Be there in 3minutes.  
-Paul**

What? I couldn't get ready in that amount of time, but at the same time I didn't want to make him wait.

**OK. I'll be here;)  
-RaineDrop**

**Did u jus wink at me? Thats sexy;)  
-Paul**

I blushed while throwing on a sweat jacket and some sweat pants.

**Thanx. I'll c u wen u get here.  
-RaineDrop**

**Then I will c u in 30seconds.  
-Paul**

Is he illegally speeding?**  
**

**OK.  
-RaineDrop**

I threw some boots on and jetted down stairs saying a quick explanation that I was going to the library. I went outside and almost regretted it. Paul, was standing there leaning against his truck in nothing but black sweatpants some Vanz. He smirked at my gawking. How could I not gawk? He was standing there in not so hot weather with a very toned and muscular body as if it were normal.

"Wow Raine. You look nice, as always," Paul said, walking towards me. I walked towards him too and when we met half way, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. His warmth felt really nice and I sighed contently. I think he sighed too. He pulled back and leaned towards me. I felt nervous again but didn't move away as he peck my lips lightly. Then he did it again, and again. "God, you taste good."He mumbled.

I blushed and thanked him. He led me to his truck and lifted me inside the passenger side. I giggled when his fingers tickled my sides as he lifted me. When he started driving, I started shivering from the cold. He looked over concerned.

"Wanna snuggle up against me?" He offered, seriously but playfully. I nodded and scooted over until he wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me close to his side. He smelled really good. He smelled like pine trees and chocolate chip cookies and apples. Oh , wait, I had just had an apple so that explained that smell.

When we got to the library, we went inside and found a table to sit at. He sat right next to me. Paul got his books and binder and paper out while I just got my book out.

I started helping him with Anatomy, then Calculus. Soon, he was getting the answers by himself and he was doing his homework quickly. After he finished, we talked a bit about our favorite books and authors. I didn't know he liked to read at all! Then, we talked about Art and then he got excited.

"I drew something for you! Here, it's in my binder,"Paul said, with a happy expression. I had to giggle because he looked funny, him being a big scary looking guy looking like a child on Christmas day. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. I looked at it and was speechless. He drew a me with my ugly glasses and stupid braces and added angel wings to my back. I was flying towards the sky and smiling. He drew me wearing a beautiful white gown. and a halo. On the bottom of the drawing were the words "My Angel" in cursive then his signature. I felt a hot hand brush my cheek. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me with a calm and serious expression.

"I-Is th-this how you s-see m-me?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Yes. Even with your glasses and braces, I still think your beautiful. I don't even notice your flaws, even though you have none.,"Paul said.

"B-But, what, wh-what about m-my stutter? Does-Doesn't it an-annoy you?"

"No. I love your stutter," Paul said with a smile. I smiled.

"There you are you lovebirds," Sadie's voice said from the side of us. I squeaked and jumped on Paul's lap who didn't seem to mind because he protectively wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Paul, Raine. How's your 'studying' goin'?" Sadie asked, making air quotes around the word studying.

"Fine. We finished early actually. Raine here really knows how to tutor someone," He said, smiling proudly.

"I know she does. Well, you can get back to your moment, just payin' my library fine," Sadie said with a mean look towards the head librarian. She walked over to her. I looked at Paul and blushed and looked away. He was staring at me. I often caught him staring at me a lot.

"I-I think w-we sh-should head h-home," I felt Paul starting to shake. I didn't know why he did it but I knew that meant he was not happy."Or w-we co-could stop by a-a rest-restaurant t-to eat th-then we ca-can go h-home." He stopped shaking and packed his things. He put things in his truck and he put me in through the driver's seat. Then he got in and started driving to an unknown place.

"Paul, wh-where are we, we g-going?" I asked as he turned onto several streets. He smiled at me.

"My house. We're gonna eat there and hang out and.. your gonna meet my mom."

* * *

**Okay, stopping here. I know I've been slow with the updating but I will do better. Promise. So review this chap and we will c how the next one goes. But u -points to readers-have to review first.**

**Sadie: damn librarian bitch.**

**Raine: 5 do-dollars. -holds up swear jar innocently-**

**Sadie: Aww! Thats my last 5!-puts 5 in jar and walks away pouting-**

**Ryan: I can't wait til I imprint on her.**

**Me:-glares at Ryan and throws brick at him- -Smiles innocently at readers-**

**Paul: psycho. Review so Ryan can wake up and imprint on Sadie!-Starts running while I chase him him with a bat-**

**Raine:Oh m-my. And re-review s-so I can st-stop st-stut-stuttering.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: -jumping for joy- I love u guys soooo much! u responses were all great! not one negative review! not that i evr get one, im just sayin its a good thing. U guys really made me think about wut this chap will hold but i made up my mind on wut to do, as u can clearly c reading this stupid author's note for this next , I wud like to thank the following positive reviewers for being alive and.. well, positive: Paul'sImprint20-always awsum-, willel -much love to ya-, Superdani -u never cease to bring joy to my life-, Sydney -very much appreciated-, Venetiangrl192 -lovable as always-, ladyMiraculousNight -u totally rock-, kaycee_black01 - luv u bestie!-, pnkrchik -u keep me goin-,  
x XRoweenaJAugustineX x -always helpin me out-, ArielMermaid -ur so great-, iluvpie -spectacular-, and JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks -amazing person-. U c how nice I am? I jus gave erbody a compliment!**

**In this chappy, there's gonna be sum spicy moment between our fav nerd and wolf -winx at readers but readers dont get it- -sighs and gives up-. We find out who will teach Raine the birds and the bees, who will teach her how to not stutter, and what Scarlet will do when she see's Raine at school with Paul. She ain't gon' be a happy camper i'll tell ya dat much, but don't nobody like dat bitch.  
**

**Hahaha! Like ma slang talk? course u don't, u wanna read. We'll fine den! I do not own twilight. There, now u can read. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7

Raine's P.O.V.

I'm going.. to meet.. his mother? Oh no! I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready for that step yet! That's in the basic boyfriend-girlfriend-relationship where they both meet the parents!... Wait, are Paul and I boyfriend and girlfriend? He did kiss me, twice, and he's always flirting with me, so does that make us... official? I wanted to ask Paul but I was to shy. I didn't want to embarrass myself if he said that we weren't official.

"Are you nervous, angel?" Paul asked grabbing my hand gently into his hot one. I nodded bashfully. "It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time. My mom isn't really a scary person. She may be blunt but she's very nice about it. You'll be fine. Do you want to hold my hand through this?" I nodded again. He smiled and pecked my cheek, making me blush.

We made it to his front door and he just opened the door without knocking. I was astonished that he just walked in his house without knocking and was fine with it. I was more surprised that the door was actually unlocked.

"Mom, I'm back from studying with Raine. I brought her with me so you could meet her," Paul announced.

"Oh really? Bring her into the kitchen," A woman's voice said from the kitchen. Paul guided me towards the kitchen gently, never letting go of my hand. When we rounded the corner, I saw Paul's mother wiping the table. She was very young and pretty to me. She looked like she could be Paul's older sister. Paul's mother looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Hi, Raine. I'm Paul's mom, Giana. You can call me Mom or Giana but never Mrs. Maraz, okay?" Giana said nicely, putting down her cloth and walking towards me with an outstretched hand. I shook her hand with my available one and she laughed. "You have Paul's hand in a death grip, don't you? You don't have to be nervous around me. I already liked you even before I met you. You seemed like a sweet girl and I was happy Paul got someone like you. He's a lucky boy," She said looking at Paul then me with an easy smile. I relaxed a little more but didn't let go of Paul's hand.

"I-I'm the luck-lucky one. P-Pa-Paul is v-very caring and sw-sweet an-and a great g-guy t-to be around. I'm l-lucky to h-have someone like h-him," I said quietly. I felt Paul squeeze my hand gently and I looked up at him. He was looking at me again with that intense stare of his and I blushed looking down.

"Young love. I remember those days... except it wasn't really love, it one night stands, but it was young love either way," Giana said mostly to herself. I blushed and Paul shook his head at her. She told us to sit down while she got us something to eat and drink. Paul was sitting right next to me. Giana served us spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and lemonade. Paul's plate was really big while my plate was small. As we, well Paul, dug into to the meal, a slow Italian love song started playing. We stopped and looked at the radio playing the song.

"Mom! Why!" Paul called to his mom.

"I'm settin' the mood, hon. Lady and the Tramp style, which reminds me," Giana called back from the living room as she came into the kitchen and took my plate way," eat from the same plate. Enjoy." She walked off casually. Paul and I looked at each other and he smiled while I blushed.

"Milady," He said gesturing towards my fork then the dish. I started to nibble a little on the noodles and so did Paul which surprised me. I didn't look up for fear of blushing if I caught him staring at me with that intense expression. So I continued to not so much eat the noodles and started thinking about my dream of Paul. I shivered just thinking about it**(AN: I mean I would too. The man's delicious!)**.

"Are you cold, Raine? Come here, let me warm you up," Paul offered, instantly picking me up and placing me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me."Better?" He asked in my ear. His breath fanned over the side of my face and made me dizzy. How can a guy make me weak in the knees? I nodded dumbly.

We proceeded to eat our meal and after a while, I thought that maybe the Lady in the Tramp spaghetti scene wouldn't happen with us. I had spoke too soon. I was absently nibbling on a lone noodle until I had to turn my head and meet the eyes of Paul Maraz. We were nibbling on the same noodle. I wanted to break it but then Paul beat me to it and ate the rest of the noodle, slurping it up. I swallowed then sighed in relief. I heard him swallow then chuckle. I looked up him, intending on asking what was funny but he took the words from my mouth with his own. That would our third kiss, I thought happily. This one was quick though, but sweet.

"Well, not how I planned but it worked out in the end. My work here is done," Giana said from the entrance way to the kitchen. I hid my red face in Paul's shoulder while Giana and Paul laughed at my bashfulness. When Paul and I were done eating, Giana said she wanted to see me. I went with her to the living room and sat down with her.

"Raine, I heard you talking in there and heard that you have a really bad stutter. This should've been dealt with years ago. Didn't you go to speech therapy at all?" She asked concerned. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I di-did when I w-was y-young-younger but th-the speech thera-therapist was sent t-to j-jail for touching m-me weirdly," I said. Giana raised her eyebrows and mouthed a 'wow'.

"Okay. So, what would you say if I told you I could help you with your speech?"

"Re-Really? Well, I-I would s-say th-thank you but I-I would ha-have to p-pay y-you for being s-so gen-generous."

"Oh, no charge. I personally just want to help you. I could even get Emily to help out. She's a teacher so she could help with your form of speaking."

"Th-Thank you s-s-so, m-much!" I said happily bouncing around in my seat. Giana shook her head, amused at me. Then, Paul cut in.

" 'Scuse me, Mom, but can I steal Raine away for a quick second?" He asked, looking at me rather than his mom.

"Actually, you can take her. We've talked already so she's all yours now. Be safe now... Really, be safe because I refused to be a grandma at this age," Giana advised her son. Paul nodded and gently grabbed my arm and lifted me from my seat. He brought me in front of him and guided me with his hand on the small of my back towards a room. I assumed it was his room.

Oh dear. I was going into Paul Maraz's room! I was going to be in Paul's room! Alone with Paul! Just the two of us with no supervision, I thought nervously. We stopped in front of his room and he opened the door. Paul's room was... very cozy. It made me feel comfortable. He had a king sized bed with a simple blue comforter. On his walls were pictures of him in different sports, medals from those sports, and some drawings of a girl. They looked newly drawn. I didn't focus that much on them because my focus was on a framed picture of Paul, his mom, and a man who looked a lot like Paul. I concluded that that man was his father. I faintly heard Paul close his door.

"Do you like it? My room I mean," Paul asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I-It's very co-cozy. I-I like your r-room a-a lot," I said. Paul grinned proudly. I giggled at him.

"I love your laugh. It's beautiful," Paul said, stepping up to me and wrapping his arms around me. I blushed, darn that blood that rushes to my face, and placed my hands softly on his chest. He must've taken his shirt off when I was talking to his mom. He had to wear a shirt in the library because it was a safety rule. I felt his pecks under my palms and I was amazed at how smooth and... hot his skin was. I caressed his muscles and he growled. I instantly stopped and snatched my hands away and covering my face.

I felt him take hold of my hands and gently remove them from my face and kiss my fingertips. I stared at him as he kissed my hands softly. He stopped then looked at me.

"My angel," He whispered softly to me. I quivered as he came closer to my face and was going to kiss me. When our lips touched, a firecracker was set off. His hot lips moved against mine not in a soft, sweet way but a semi-rough, needy way. It shocked me how frantic he became when kissing me, but I just went with the flow and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms around me tightened when I stumbled back. He moved me backwards and I bumped into his dresser. Without leaving my lips, he lifted me onto the dresser and settled in between my legs. I was starting to feel this dull burn in the lower part of my tummy. I didn't know what it was but it felt sorta good. I finally had to breathe because of lack of air. That didn't stop Paul, he just continued to kiss my cheeks then my jaw then my neck. I was panting, trying to control my haywire emotions and the burn in my stomach. I gasped as I felt Paul nip then lick my neck. It reminded me of the dream I had of him.

"Pa-Pau-Paul?" I asked. He didn't slow down his assault.

"Yeah, baby?" Paul answered gruffly.

"May-Maybe w-we, ah, sh-should slow, slow down a-a bit, okay-eek!" I squealed as Paul came up to lick my ear. He chuckled lowly then slowed his assault down a little. I started to feel that thing, or his erection, in between my legs and I got freaked out and jumped back like a idiot, hitting the back of my head against the wall.

"Owie," I said lowly, rubbing the back of my head to sooth the ache. Paul became overly concerned.

"Raine, are you okay, angel? Did I scare you?" He asked frantically. I shook my head.

"Paul, wh-what i-is a... e-er-erection?" I asked curiously. Paul turned red and he looked down and turned from me.

"Uh, I don't think that I should be the one to explain that. Why?" He mumbled. It was my turn to blush. I couldn't tell him that I had a dream about him grinding against me and that he told me, in my dream, what that hard thing was. He would think I was weird, but what could I tell him? I couldn't lie. I was bad at it and I didn't like lying. So, what did I do?

"Um, uh, we-well, um I, uh, I-I kinda s-sorta, um, y-you know..." I mumbled the rest quietly so Paul wouldn't hear. He raised an eyebrow and pulled me closer by the waist. He didn't look embarrassed any longer.

"Come again? I didn't hear you very well," Paul said with a hint of playfulness. Did he hear what I said but wanted me to repeat it just because? Oh dear, I'm not going to last much longer.

"Uh. Uh, I-I said, um, I s-sorta... had-a-dream-of-you-showing-me-what-it-was!" I rushed. Paul's grin was slow, sensual, and sneaky.

"Really now? And what else, my beautiful Raine, did I do in that dream of yours? Hmm?"Paul asked innocently while slowly kissing my neck. I knew that I would regret telling him the truth. I needed to learn how to lie.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

I had her right where I wanted her. I asked Raine if she dreamed anything else about me while kissing her delicious neck, knowing that this would make her lose her mind. I knew I couldn't go all the way with her, not I didn't want to because I really did, but Raine was fun just to tease.

"W-Well, um, w-we were i-in a-a forest and, uh, we, P-Paul? I c-can't con-concentrate when you d-do th-that," She said nervously. I chuckled.

"I know, that's why I'm doin' it. So, we were in the forest and?" I asked. My hands started to wander to her belly. I caressed her waist making her pant slightly.

"Umm, th-then we w-were laying, ah, d-down o-on the ground a-and, uh, y-you were ho-holding m-me and-" A buzzing sound from her phone interrupted her. I raised my head from her neck while Raine reached into her pants pocket and took her phone out. She gasped. "It-It's my d-daddy!" She whispered worriedly.

"What did he say?" I questioned anxiously. I didn't want Raine to leave so early.

"H-He says that I-I ha-have to be home b-by 10:30. It's a-a quarter t-to 10 now. I h-have 45minutes le-left with you," Raine said sadly. I took one of my hands from her waist to her cheek brushed it.

"It's okay. That's a lot of time. Besides, I go back to school tomorrow so I get to show you off to the school. As my perfect, angelic, beautiful girlfriend. Does that sound good, Raine?" I asked. She blushed a deep red.

"G-Gir-Girlfriend? I'm yo-your girlfr-friend?"She asked shocked and worriedly. Was she worried that I was just joking or was she worried about what her brother would do? Either way, she had nothing to worry about because I would never joke about being with her and I could handle her brother any day.

"Of course, angel. That is, unless you don't want to be," I said sadly. I hung my head, forgetting that I didn't consider her feelings about us being together. She was probably angry with me now. To my surprise, I felt a hesitant soft hand on my cheek lifting my head. Raine was biting her lip and looking at me shyly but happily.

"I-I-I would lo-love t-to be your girl-girlfriend, Paul," Raine whispered. I smiled so wide I thought my face was going to split. I picked my angel up and twirled her round in the air. She was squealing and I was laughing and thanking God that I was blessed with his angel that he gave to me.

After I had calmed down a little, I placed Raine down and hugged her.

"Paul?" She asked shyly into my chest. She is too adorable.

"Yes, beautiful?" I answered.

"A-Are y-you always this ho-hot?" Raine asked. Another perfect opportunity to tease her. I pulled back and gave her a seductive look that I heard most of the girls I had been with call "The Pantie Dropper". Raine blushed and gasped. I smelled something really sweet and heavy... ooh, so little innocent Raine was turned on?

"You think I'm hot baby?" I asked slyly, deepening my voice. Raine shivered and her scent thickened.

"I-I m-meant, meant, uh, y-your tem-temp-temperature! N-Not that I-I-I don't th-think your the o-other, other t-type of h-hot be-because you a-are! B-But I w-was, I-I was, w-was... y-your t-temp.. oh, sugar sn-snaps,"Raine said. Her and her phrases. I chuckled, deeply amused, and bent down to kiss her blushing cheek then her delectable lips.

"I know what you meant, Raine. I was just jokin'. My temperature runs in the fam on the guys side. That's why I'm.. always this hot." I said running my hand down her back from her neck to her waist. Raine arched her back, something I wanted her to do, and gasped. Her little gasps were driving me crazy.

"Pa-Paul," She sighed. I hummed and let my hands travel underneath her jacket to her soft, toned stomach. I leaned down and took her mouth against mine. I kissed her deeply while massaging her lower back. She moaned quietly, probably so I couldn't hear but of course, I did. I pushed her towards the edge of my bed and laid her down gently. I pulled up and was mesmerized. Raine was flushed, breathing hard, lips were swollen by yours truly, and her eyes were hazed over, yet I could still see the naive and innocent little girl that didn't know what I was capable of if we went too far. I caressed her cheek and she shuddered. Damn, even when I wasn't even trying to seduce her she gets turned on. I must be scary good.

"Hey, Raine? Wanna just chill and watch a movie? I have popcorn. Theater Butter," I suggested. Raine looked confused but agreed anyway. I felt Paul Jr. protest but I was gonna get rid of him in a minute. I set up my TV and put in the movie Beauty and the Beast since she said she had never seen it before. I went to get the popcorn but decided to handle myself before I went into the living room where my mom was.

I went into the bathroom and took a really cold shower, and I mean freezing cold, like leech cold. After that, I threw some sweats on, I didn't dry off because my skin just evaporated the water, and headed to get the popcorn. When I came back to my room, Raine was sleeping on my bed. She must've been really tired. I set the popcorn down and went over to her and laid down in front of her. I gazed at her peaceful sleeping form and felt calm and happy. I gently removed her glasses and swept her hair out of her face. I sighed and kissed her cheek. She shifted toward me, whimpering and unconsciously moving her hand towards me.

I grabbed her hand and she relaxed. I smiled and looked over at my clock.

"Fuck," I whispered. It was 10:25! Damn it, where did the time go? I hurriedly but gently lifted Raine into my arms and carried her out to my truck. I had a blanket over her in case she got cold on the ride home. It was freezing outside. I didn't tell my mom where I was going because she was sleep so I slipped out and put Raine in the truck. I came in on the passenger side and laid her head on my lap so she could have a pillow. I speeded towards her house and made it there in 1minute. I got Raine out and carried her to the door. She held onto me the whole time and I felt so alive. Ryan answered the door with glaring eyes.

"She better still be a virgin," Ryan said whispered threateningly. I glared back.

"She is and will keep her virginity until she decides when she wants to give it up. It may be to me and it may not be you don't get to control that. No one does but Raine," I growled. He growled back. Raine moaned and shifted slightly. We stooped growling instantly.

"P-Paul?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes angel?" I said. Ryan stiffened.

"Wh-What time is i-it?" Raine asked in her cute voice.

"Past your bedtime. Come on, RaineDrop," Ryan said in a nice tone but was glaring at me menacingly. He went to take Raine from my arms but I hold on stubbornly. Raine's hand appeared on my chest and I looked down and saw that she was looking me with a expecting but shy expression. I sighed in defeat.

"Bye, Raine. See you at school. Goodnight." I gave her a kiss on her cheek since Ryan looked close to having my head on a silver platter. She blushed and smiled and waved at me while Ryan took her away a little harshly.

"Goo-Goodnight Paul," Sh the said happily. I waved at her but Ryan closed the door on me. Well that was rude.

After that I went home and slept. I only had 4hours to sleep before I had to patrol with Embry. That dude is a depressive bitch. He whines about how he wishes he could tell his bestest bestie Jacob what he was and how he wishes he was with him. Okay, either he's gay or he's really close to to the dude. Anyway it goes, Embry is still an annoying depressive bitch.

After waking up and patrolling with Embry for 3 fucking straight hours, I rushed home and got my clothes on for school. I rushed over to school and saw that there was barely anyone there, but that didn't matter because I smelt Raine's scent nearby. I followed it to our school library and found her reading her Economics textbook. I went up behind her and cover her eyes, kissing her neck. She gasped/squeaked and dropped her book suddenly.

"P-Pa-Paul! N-Not in th-the l-library!" Raine said quietly. I chuckled but did as she said. I let her go and turned her around to face me. Raine was blushing. I noticed that when I covered her eyes I didn't feel any glasses so when I looked at her, her eyes were clear for me to see how beautiful they were.

"Hey, you're wearin' your contacts today," I pointed out stupidly. Of course she did, she's wearing them. Raine just smiled.

"Y-Yeah. Sa-Sadie told m-me to wear th-them," Raine whispered. I nodded and sat down with her.

"So, you catchin' up on the Economics I see. There a test comin' up or somethin'?"I asked. She shook her head.

"I-I-I just li-like to read i-it o-on my own time. I kn-know, it-it's s-s-"

"Smart idea." Raine looked at me incredulously.

"S-Smart idea? I w-was go-going to say st-stupid."

"You. Are. Not. Stupid." I said through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened and she looked down quickly. I felt guilty and hugged my angel. I didn't want her to be sad. "I'm sorry, angel."

"N-No, it's ok-okay. I w-was being a-a d-downer," She said smiling at me. My heart exploded and I kissed her lips. A ruler smacking against the table made Raine jump and break away which made me growl and become annoyed with the stupid librarian bitch.

"No public affection on campus during school hours Mr. Maraz. And you, Ms. Waters, I expected more from you to just give yourself to this insolent boy. You won't make it to Harvard with that reputation," The bitch said, talking down at us with her moley face and fat sausage hands and bulging non-pregnant stomach. How dare she insult Raine that way! That fucking bitch with no life! I wanna rip her to shreds!

I was shaking dangerously. Mrs. Buds looked slightly scared and started backing away.

"P-Paul? It-It's okay. J-Just calm down. You j-just g-got off suspension. We a-are sor-sorry, Mrs. Buds. I-It will n-not ha-happen again," My angel's beautiful voice said from next to me. I relaxed instantly and the bitchy librarian nodded stiffly and quickly walked away. I looked at Raine apologetically.

"Sorry I got you in trouble, angel," I said with a pout. Raine just smiled and petted my head lightly.

"Y-You don't ha-have to ap-apologize," Raine said in her innocent voice.

"Did you just pet my head, baby?" I asked amused. Raine blushed but shrugged.

After that, we went to the cafeteria but we had to go through the hallway which wasn't fun for neither one of us. People were whispering about her and how she probably bargained to do my homework if I pretended to be her girlfriend or some shit like that. Even some nerds had the fucking nerve to say she was my new booty call. Didn't even know they knew what that was.

I growled at any and all who disrespected Raine and they immediately shut their fucking traps and turned around to mind their own business. When we got to the door of the cafeteria, Scarlet was coming out with her posse laughing at something. They all stopped when they saw me and Raine together. Scarlet scowled but quickly covered it with her ugly sickly sweet smile.

"So it's true. You guys are a thing... supposedly. Raine's trading her service for being Paul's fake girlfriend. How pathetic," Scarlet said with a smile. I was starting to smell Raine's tears and knew I was going to kill Whore-let. I pushed Raine behind me protectively and growled at Scarlet. her posse giggled and Scarlet smirked. That bitch.

"I like how you growl like an animal Paul. I wonder if you'll bite me," One girl said winking at me. She touched my chest.

"Come on baby, you don't need that boob less nerd nobody. You can have me... or both if you want it that way, but I'm better," Another said touching my arm. They were really pissing me the hell off. I started to shake.

"Get, the fuck, off of me, you slut with fake boobs and ugly face. You make me sick with your yellow as fuck teeth and sweaty palms on my nice shirt," I said harshly. Both girls looked really hurt. Scarlet looked shocked. Then angry.

"Paul, stop fucking around with that bitch and be with someone you know can actually please you. She's annoying, ugly, teeth need braces because her teeth are fucked up, she needs glasses 'cuz she's blind, she has no ass, no tits, no life, and no reason to live and you think that's sexy? No, it's not, so come to your senses, dump this hoe and be with me. Kay baby?" She said in a nice voice. I could hear Raine sobbing slightly and I was really close to phasing and killing Scarlet. My heart broke though at the sound of Raine's sadness.

I was shaking pretty bad and was just about to lash out at Scarlet's smug expectant face when a fist flew to her face and made her fly back a good 10feet. I stopped shaking and looked at the source of that powerful fist. It was a pissed off Sadie looking ready to slaughter. The principal came out of his office and looked at what happened with shocked eyes. I was shocked too, looking at the state of Scarlet. Her nose was bloody, her neck looked stretched, an eye was turning purple, and blood was coming out from under her head on the floor. She was knocked out cold with one punch from Sadie. That has never been the case with her. She could knock someone out in 15 or so punches but that one punch equaled at least 25 of those punches.

"Take care of Raine, Paul," Sadie said scarily calm. I did as she said and hugged Raine, guiding her away from the cafeteria.

"SADIE MARTINEZ! IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" The principal exclaimed. Sadie turned slowly towards him with that same murderous look and the principal shivered and backed away. Sadie slowly walked over to his office and slammed his door shut, making the door rattle and one of the hinges fell off. We went to the door of Homeroom and closed the door. No one was in there, not even the teacher.

"Baby, angel, it's gonna be okay. Scarlet is wrong. Don't listen to her," I said soothingly. She was crying now. I scooped her up in my arms and rocked her like a baby, kissing her tears away whispering reassuring things. When the bell rang, she was still sobbing so I carried her to the girl's bathroom, not caring how the girl's in there looked at me, and cleaned her face with water and a paper towel. She was hiccuping when the final bell rang but I didn't care. I dried her face gently and kissed her face every where. Raine giggled but didn't stop me.

"I-I'm o-okay now, P-Paul," Raine said playfully. I didn't stop.

"I don't think so, babe. I think I heard you sob a little just now. I gotta kiss you more," I said in a serious but playful voice. I started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. She was laughing now and that made me smile." I think your okay now."

"Th-Thanks Paul... Y-You can put m-me do-down now."

"I don't wanna." I pouted. Raine giggled and I put her down. We went to class and sat down together. I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead. All the people, including the teacher, stared strangely at me. I gave them the "do something about, I dare you" look and they turned around fast. Stupid idiot's.

"P-Paul?" Raine whispered.

"Yeah, angel?" I whispered back.

"You o-owe 4 do-dollars to th-the sw-swear jar."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, please don't be mad at me for the long wait! I had homework and practice just stuff going on all at once. I will try harder to update. Now for the totally pointless yet amusing commentary of the characters and me.**

**Scarlet: I can't believe u let Sadie knock me out.**

**Me: Shut up, bitch! Don't nobody like u.**

**Scarlet: If u hate me sooo much, why'd u create me?**

**Me: Bcuz, u r a conflict in the plot and r making the story run smoothly with ur sluttyness.**

**Scarlet: ...oh... well it's still not fair that Raine gets Paul.**

**Sadie: Do I have to knock u out again? -looks murderous while cracking knuckles-**

**Scarlet: -gulps- No, im good.**

**Paul: scary ass hoe.**

**Raine: 7 do-dollars.**

**Paul: Aww! But baby...**

**Raine: N-No buts, an-and don't for-forget to r-review readers!**

**Embry: And I'm not whiny! Just a little sad.**

**Jared: ...Whiny.**

**Embry: -pouts and sulks over somewhere-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: -hesitantly walks up to readers- hey guys. Hows it goin? soo sorry about the wait. u still like me right? -readers glare- I understand ur frustration, i do, but don't blame me! blame skools and their need to teach children, i mean come on, who teaches anymore? thats sooooo outdated. its all about not caring and workin at McDonald's. Hey McDonald's isn't a bad place to work but u noe wut I mean. Now onto thanking the following reviewers: kaycee-black01, ArielMermaid, Superdani, pnkrchik, iluvpie, ladyMiraculousNight, Tana101, Venetiangrl92, Lorna Roxen, paulsgirl123, JaocabAwsomeEdwardRocks, and x XRoweenaJAugustineX x.**

**Kay, so i noe I've been bad on updating but i will try harder. I also need some help on when Paul will tell our lovely Raine that he's a big scary werewolf that could harm her if he got to close wen he got angry. Yeah, good times. I also need to know what u guys think Paul's Halloween costume shud be cuz I ain't got no clue. But that's not all! -says this like a commercial advertisement-. I need to know how many friggin chapters u guys want cuz I have a tendency to drag stories on and never really end it soooo, kinda need a estimation on how many chaps I need to make this story complete.**

**So, in this chap, we're gonna see what mystery person will visit Paul and Paul's mom's reaction, Raine's nerds and their "bad student ways", and find out what Raine's crazy chem teacher has to say about Paul and Raine's relationship.  
**

**Anywho, I do not own Twilight. Wish I did becuz then Bella wudn't be so fucking stupid and ruin Jacob's life, twice, by gettin her freak on with a sparkling, emo, sorta feminine vampire!... But I don't so sadly, Bella is still a dumbass.  


* * *

**Chapter 8

Raine P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. Never in a million years would I picture myself doing this.

"So, did you guys make it to the second base?" A fellow nerd asked me. I think his name was Danny. He was looking very hopeful and excited. It was sort of creeping me out.

"Se-Second base?" I asked, uncertain of what that meant.

"You know, second base. First base is kissing and second is...?" A girl nerd cut in.

"Hugging?" Sighs of disappointment filled the class. I was currently in Advanced Chemistry, one of the two classes Paul didn't have with me, surrounded by my kind. They were asking how I got a bad boy in the first place and what it was like living on "the wild side" as they put it.

"Never mind that question. What's it like having a hot tempered jock for a boyfriend? Does he own a motorcycle? A sports car? How big are his feet?" The first nerd girl asked. What does his feet have to do with anything?

"Pa-Paul i-isn't that type o-of guy. H-He's caring, sw-sweet, an-and fun to b-be a-around. Wh-What does h-his feet h-have t-to do with any-anything?"

"I don't know. I heard that you judge something by the size of a guy's foot."

"I believe it judges the size of his penis. It also goes for the size of his hands," A guy told me, looking up from his Chemistry book. I blushed and some others did, too. I didn't want to know the size of Paul's... thingy. That's inappropriate!

"I-I-I d-don't know his, his sh-sh-shoe size! I ne-never ch-checked!"

"Well at lunch, you should ask him his shoe size," One girl told me with a sneaky smile. I think her name was Cindy. Other girls nodded while the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Wh-Why can't y-you ask him?" I asked nervously. The girls looked at each other then looked defeated.

"Why would he talk to us? He has you." I felt sad for them.

"I ca-can introduce y-you t-to him. He's re-really nice." The nerds looked unbelieving.

"Really? You would do that?" I nodded.

"Raine Waters? Can I speak with you a moment?" The teacher asked for me. He was a very intelligent old man but young and fun at heart. Every one at the school liked him**(AN: I really do have a teacher like that at my skool. He's a biology teacher and hella cool)**. I hesitantly walked up to his desk.

"Ye-Yes, Mr. Manning?" I said looking at my hands.

"I heard you were with a certain Paul Maraz now. Congrats! Didn't know ya had it in you!" He said happily. I looked up at him shocked.

"I b-beg your par-pardon?"

"I know, how would a chemistry teacher know about that. Word gets around quickly in La Push remember? Now, I want to give you something," Mr. Manning opened a drawer in his desk and handed me a brown bag."For when you and Maraz wanna have fun." He winked and told me I could sit down. I went back to my desk where my nerds were.

"What did he give you?" I opened the bag and pulled out two small bottles, a long thing with a switch on it, and handcuffs. I looked at the items curiously.

"I-I don't un-understand," I said. I heard snickers but I didn't have time to ask what was funny because the bell rang for 4th period. I had class with Paul next. I walked to my locker with the brown bag in hand. Paul was standing at my locker with an anxious look while searching the crowd. He saw me and he lit up. I smiled shyly and went for my locker combination. I opened it and put my books in.

"What's that bag in your hand?" Paul asked.

"M-Mr. Manning gave it t-to m-me. I do-don't know wh-what the s-stuff inside m-mean," I said handing the bag to Paul. Paul looked inside and looked confused then shocked then embarrassed. I cocked my head to the side as he stuffed the bag in his backpack hurriedly."Ar-Are y-you okay, Pau-Paul?"

"Yeah, just, um, can I have that bag?" He asked blushing. Since when did Paul blush? It was really cute though.

"G-Go ahead." He nodded grabbed my backpack and closed my locker. I was going to protest but Paul gave me a look and I thought otherwise.

In 4th period Art, we had to draw and describe the things or people we care about the most. I drew my family then Sadie but when I tried to fit Paul in, it seemed that I couldn't get him right. I took out another piece of paper and looked at Paul from across the room. He was staring at me with concentration and I turned from him abruptly. Was he drawing me?

I blushed and sneaked a peek to see if he was looking at me still. He was and he smirked when he saw me peeking at him. I blushed harder.

I continued trying to draw Paul but I cold only get the eyes right. I settled on drawing the eyes and decided to describe the rest of him.

"Okay, finish of the details or your last sentence. I'm going to collect your papers. If you wrote on more than one piece of paper then staple them together," He announced. I stapled my papers together and turned them in. The teacher told us then to partner up. Paul was instantly be my side. A lot of girls looked sad or angry and I hid my face. "Now class, I want you to draw your partner in a natural state and I'm not talking about naked natural, Mr. Ateara."

"Come on!" He yelled. The class laughed while his partner looked embarrassed. She subconsciously pulled her jacket more securely around her.

"Ahem, as I was saying, you will be drawing your partner in a natural state such as them sleeping, staring, reading, skating, or anything that you usually see them doing. Any questions? Okay, this is due by Friday. I want color and detail. For extra credit, write what you thought of when drawing your partner. Okay, start." I started thinking of what was a natural state for Paul. Would it be smiling? No, he's sometimes is scowling when someone makes him mad. What about eating? No, that would be saying that he was fat. Then I thought of it. I would draw him staring back at me. I would catch him staring at me so much that it seemed natural to him.

I looked over at Paul's drawing and saw that he had drawn me with glasses on looking down at something he didn't draw yet. I started on my drawing of Paul first starting on his head and hair then his eyebrows, then nose, lips, eyes, then neck. The bell rang and it was time for us to go to lunch. We put our things in our lockers then headed to the lunchroom. Paul had a lot of food on his plate while I had a little.

"Where do you want to sit?" Paul asked. I searched the cafeteria until I spotted my fellow nerds at a table. I walked over to them and smiled. Cindy and the rest of the table looked shocked when they saw Paul and I.

"C-Can we si-sit h-here?" I asked. Cindy nodded stunned. Paul and I sat down and everyone stared at us."Paul, th-these ar-are my friends."

"Hey," Paul said with a charming smile. All the girls blushed and waved while the guys just waved.

"Are you really in a gang?" Danny asked. Paul just laughed.

"No. Who told you that?" Paul asked.

"No one. Just wanted to know. Hey, I can be as bad as you can! Once, when I supposed to bring 2 number 2 pencils to a test, I only brought one!" The table gasped. Danny just nodded proudly.

"Oh, um, that's really bad," Paul said unsure.

"I can be bad too! Once, when school was over... I ran in the halls and didn't get caught!" Another nerd said. The table gasped again and murmured how bad she was. I shook my head. Paul just chuckled.

"One time, I gave a green apple to the teacher instead of a red one! And the teacher didn't notice!"

"On my math quiz last week, I wrote Roman numerals instead of numbers. The teacher gave me a B+!"

"I wore indigo instead of blue on Class Colors day for Spirit Week!"

"I wore turquoise!"

The table of nerds competed on who was the baddest and I slapped my forehead in embarrassment.

"What's the baddest thing you've done Paul? Steal a car? Spray paint the principal's office?" Cindy asked excitedly. Paul thought for a moment.**(AN: Can u imagine Paul thinking?With his brain?.. If u catch my drift. If u dnt, im saying he usually thinks with his dick cuz he's a player u noe. If u still dnt get it, u need help. No offense.)  
**

"When I was 10, my mom told me to wash the dishes so I put all of them in the bath tub and cleaned them with body soap. My mom grounded me for a month." The table was silent.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE TOTALLY BAD ASS!" Danny said hi-fiving Paul.

"Thanks. So, anyone here goin' to the dance?" Paul asked. Some hands were raised. "That's cool. What does everyone's costume look like?"

The table was soon a lively group who talked of their plans for the dance. I couldn't believe Paul actually liked the nerds. I stared at him and he turned and winked at me.

"Checkin' me out, angel?" He asked cockily. I blushed and looked away. Paul pulled into his lap and kissed my cheek. The girls at the table awed. After lunch was over, we went on to our classes. At the end of the day, Paul drove me to work and said he had to go to work and would pick me up when he was done. When I walked inside the diner, everybody became quiet. They stared at me then did the one thing I would have never thought they would do.

They cheered.

Apparently, they were happy that Scarlet was hurt. I thought that was a little mean but only a little. Even Macy seemed in a good mood and told me I could take off 20minutes before my shift ended. That was really nice of her but I declined, saying I wanted to work until 5minutes before my shift ended. Macy agreed.

When my shortened shift was over, I waited outside for Paul. I saw Paul's car drive up but Paul wasn't inside. It was another boy from our school, a Sophomore named Embry.

"Hey, Paul couldn't make so he told me to take you home and make sure you got there safe. He also said that his mom will help you with your speech problem tomorrow after school. Oh, and I'm Embry," Embry said awkwardly. I smiled shyly.

"Raine. N-Nice t-to meet you." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. We shook hands and got in the truck. I was a little sad and empty with Paul not with me. It was really quiet on the way to my house, except for when I told him what turns to make. I made it home and Embry went off.

"Honey, you can't just knock someone out cold when you don't like them. Even if she's hated and slutty," My mom told Sadie as I walked inside. Sadie was sitting on the couch looking smug. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, baby cakes! How was work?" She asked.

"Go-Good," I said going to the kitchen. Daddy was in there cooking chicken stir fry. "Hi D-Daddy."

"Hey baby girl. How was school?" He asked.

"Good. D-Do you ne-need any h-help?"

"No thank you, sweetheart." I shrugged and went up to my room to finish my homework. When I finished my homework, I took a shower then braided my hair to make it curly in the morning. I thought about what it would be like to not stutter anymore. I would be normal and not annoying and Paul would like me even more! That would be wonderful.

"RaineDrop, time to eat!" Ryan called to me from outside my door.

"Ok-Okay."

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

Damn Alpha and his fuckin' need to fuckin' help that dumbass Swan girl. She's the dumbshit that followed the bloodsucker knowing he was probably in the next state before she walked 10yards. Have the whole goddamn city looking for her just because she's the police chief's fuckin' dumbass daughter. Jacob is the one who started this whole shit in the first place. If it wasn't for him, I would be with my angel, holding her and kissing her but nooooooo!

**_Paul, quit PMS-ing man. You'll see her tomorrow, _**Jared said.

_**You got to see your girl after school while I covered for your ass so don't fuck with me Jared,**_ I snarled back. He pounced on me but bucked him off me and pinned him down, biting his shoulder. Sam phased then.

_**Both of you, stop!**_ Sam alpha ordered. We both dropped away from each other._** Paul, patrol an extra hour.**_

**_Come on!_**

**_You want 2hours?_** Sam challenged. I growled but stayed quit.

_**I'm back! Wow, the search team is still here?**_ Embry asked.

**_Yeah, checking if Bella broke anything or something like that,_** Jared explained.

**_Oh. Well now what?_**

_**You'll keep patrolling with Paul. Jared, go home and come back at 1 to take Embry's shift. See you guys tomorrow. **_Sam and Jared phased out.

_**So... I saw Jake today and he-**_

_**Oh for fuck's sake! Shut up!**_ I yelled at him. He stayed silent the rest of patrol.

After my shift was done, I went straight home and called Raine. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Got caught up at work. Sam made me stay an extra hour. So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Thin-Thinking."

"About what?"

"The d-dance." Oh no. What if she changed her mind about going to the dance with me? What if she doesn't want to go out with me anymore? What if she hates me? No, pull yourself together. You are Paul fucking Maraz. You got this. It's just all in your imagination.

"What about it?"

"We-Well, I-I, um, sorta d-don't know how t-to da-dance," Raine said shyly. Aww, that's all?

"Babe, it's okay. You don't really have to dance at the dance. We could just hang out," I told her encouragingly.

"U-Um, I w-was actually won-wonder-wondering if you w-would t-teach me," She trailed off at the end.

"Oh. Sure. When and where?"

"Is W-Wednesday at s-six a-at m-my house okay?" Hell yeah!

"Yeah, sounds cool. Hey, you know what I'm thinking about?"

"Wh-What?"

"You in that sexy little red riding hood costume," I said smugly, knowing she was probably blushing.

"Oh. R-Really?" Raine asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm. You looked so good in that little dress of yours, showing off your fantastic legs. You have really pretty legs." I was flirting shamelessly with her. I could already see her flushed red, eyes wide, looking so innocent and embarrassed.

"Oh. Th-Thanks, Paul. Y-You have pr-pretty um, h-hair?" She stated more like a question. I laughed.

"Thank you, angel. I keep it nice looking just for you," I said truthfully. I heard a car pull up in our driveway. Who could that be?

"Oh, th-that's cool. Um, I-I have to g-go n-now. I-I'll see y-you to-tomorrow," Raine said. She sounded sad.

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight, baby," I said softly.

"Goodnight." Then the line went dead.

"What the hell are you doing here Nathan?" My mom asked venomously from outside. My dad was back. I instantly became pissed and hurried outside to find my dad looking at my mom guiltily. Bastard.

"Giana, please. I just came by to give you this," He said, holding out an envelope. He looked up at me and looked shocked. "Paul? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said flatly. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk with him. Mom snatched the envelope from Nathan's hand. She looked it over and decided to open it. It was a bundle of money.

"It's for both of you. That's the $5,000 that I owe you for the car and house repairs," He said proudly. So, the son of a bitch kept his word for once and paid us back. My mom was stock still for several moments before she put the money back into the envelope and sighed.

"Put it towards your girlfriend's child's college fund." I looked at my mom like she was psycho. Nathan had an identical expression.

"What?" We said simultaneously. Here my mom was, turning down a lot of money for some skank's kid instead of taking it and telling Nathan to fuck off.

"That child will need it. Your girlfriend is living in an apartment and she's struggling. That child needs the money more than we do. I appreciate you keeping your promise Nathan but I can't accept this money," She said handing the envelope back to a stunned Nathan. He took it and looked at Mom pleadingly.

"Giana, I want to help you. You and Paul," He said softly. He took my mom's hand in his. I growled in warning but Nathan was totally focused on my strong looking mother.

"If you wanna help some one, help that girl and that child. I don't want her starting off like I did when you left me with Paul and no money. She deserves better, you understand?" My mom did have a point there.

"Yes."

"Good. Next time you get the money, you can give it to me then. Bye, Nathan. Come on, Paul." My mom said walking back to the door. I looked at Nathan and his defeated face.

"Thanks anyway, Nathan," I said grudgingly. He looked at me with a small smile and nodded once.

"Take care of your mother, Paul. Better than I did."

"Already done." I turned away from him and walked inside. I heard him say bye but I ignored him. I went into the living room where I saw my mom sitting down looking drained. I sat down next to her and hugged her to my side. My mom was such a phenomenal woman, giving up her happiness just so that some chick wouldn't have to go through the same thing as her.

"I don't ever want you to think that your father is a monster because he's not. He just couldn't take commitment and responsibility for his actions. He's human, he just made a lot of mistakes. No matter what anyone says, I know that deep down, he was just afraid. A child ten when he left. Now, I see he's gotten better but he's still a child. Paul," I looked down at her," if your afraid of something, tell someone. Don't run away. Okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Good." And with that, she passed out. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her cheek then went to my room. I thought about my fear of Raine leaving me because I scared her with my secret. I didn't want to end up like my dad so that meant I was going to have to face my fear and tell Raine what I was. I just hoped she would accept me.

If not, then I would do everything in my power to make her happy from a distance. No matter how much it hurt me.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this chapter was boring to u. The next one will be funnier and more sensual.-Lifts eyebrows suggestively- So, just review and I will be more prompt wit my updates. Just bare wit me here.**

**Jacob: Yeah, and I wil be in the nxt chap if u do.**

**Embry: Ur really gonna put Jacob in the nxt chap?-Looks hopefully at me with teary eyes-**

**Me: Yeah. But that's only if the viewers review.**

**Embry: -Looks at viewers wit puppy dog eyes- Plz, review, for me... and for that-clearwater-girl's dignity.**

**Me: Thanx Em. -glares at Embry-  
**

**Paul: Cough-loser-cough**

**Raine: N-No name c-calling.**

**Paul: I'm sorry. Forgive me?**

**Raine: -Thinx awhile- In th-the chap that y-you t-tel me ur se-secret, I w-will forgive y-you.**

**Jacob: -Lhfao at Paul's sad expression- Review! -continues laughter until Paul knocks him out-**

**Renesmee: -growls and chases Paul around-**

**Embry: Where the hell did nessie come from?**

**Me: Eh, I got bored.-shrugs-  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: I am sooooooo sorry , uber sorry. Cookies for all who don't want to kill me! My computer got a virus and I cudnt use my parents computers becuz 1-they dont trust me and 2-if they knew that I was righting this they wud kill me then bless me then kill me again so anyways, on to thanking those beautiful reviewers of mine. Wow, that kinda sounded creeperish. Kay, so thanx to the following reviewers: buffy9704, TwinVamps, Superdani, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Venetiangrl92, Knowlinggirl, ladyMiraculousNight, ozlady80, JacobAwsomeEdwardRocks, willel, pnkrchik, kaycee-black01, Keepersblood, book worm for real, Lorna Roxen, lillybird, Brittney Angell, kruemelm0nster, faithcharity621, LadyAmazon, E, Sapphireuncovered0123, and ArielMermaid. Yup, ur all friggin awsum ppl.**

**So, Ive decided, encouraged from my reviewers, to keep this story going until like the 25th chap or so. I noe I can do it so its no biggie, I just wanted ur guys approval.**

**In this chap, we see how Kim teaches Raine to dance, what Paul's and Jared's reaction will be when they see their girls practice their moves, how Sadie and Ryan phase, and Raine's first lesson in speech from Emily and Paul's mama. I think Im going to have Paul's dad in here more to really get this plot to thicken.  
**

**Okay now the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters which is a real shame bcuz i want to own Seth. He's friggin adorable!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Raine

"So, what're you gonna be for Halloween, Raine?" Kim asked. She was sitting in Jared's lap eating her lunch while Jared was sleeping on Kim's shoulder. He looked really tired.

"L-Little Red Riding Ho-Hood. What ab-about y-you?" I asked. I was eating celery with peanut butter with Paul while he was eating the 3slices of pizza I bought for him. He was almost finished and I had bought it 2minutes ago.

"Jared and I are going to be Aladdin and Jasmine. We were going to be genies**(AN: I was a genie last year. My outfit was really cute too.)** but he said he liked Aladdin better. It was a great idea."

"Thanks, babe," Jared said tiredly while keeping his eyes closed.

Kim and I went on talking about our costumes and now they looked when Embry came over to our table. He looked sad.

"What's wrong Embry? Is it Jacob and Quil again?" Kim asked concerned. Embry nodded looking like he was close to tears, but I could tell he was holding them back because he wanted to be tough. Poor Embry.

"Jacob isn't here today. Quil, he just glared at me like usual," Embry sulked. He sat by Jared and Kim and Kim patted his shoulder. Jared growled.

"He's hurting, Jared. Take a pill." Kim said annoyed. Jared pouted while keeping his eyes closed.

I felt really sad for Embry. He used to be best friends with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara until he got sick. Then, he started hanging with us and his friends got mad. I'm sure they were invited to hang out with us but I think they didn't like who Embry,Jared, and Paul worked for. Sam really wasn't a bad person, he was really nice. I heard about him leaving his girlfriend Leah Clearwater for her cousin, Emily Young. I think that's why some people around La Push don't respect him. I respect him though.

"It-It's okay, Em-Emb-Embry. They w-will for-forgive you. J-Just gi-give them time," I said encouragingly. Embry looked at me with a small smile.

"Thanks Raine." I gave him two thumbs up and a bright smile. Everyone laughed except Jared who was snoring lightly. We spent the rest of lunch trying to cheer Embry up. The bell rang and we went to class. Classes went by fast and soon enough, I was at Paul's house in no said he had to go to work and that he would be back in an hour. Giana was there sorting out what looked like flash cards. She said hello to me with a big smile.

There was this other lady there with three scars across the side of her face. I concluded that this was Emily, Sam's fiancee. She really was a pretty woman even with the scars. She greeted me and we went over to Giana to start my lesson. We started out stressing out the letters of the alphabet. Then we started stressing out one syllable words then two then three. It was difficult to stress out four and above syllable words.**(AN: I really don't noe wut stutterers do to get rid of it. I'm just guessing.)  
**

"You're doing really well Raine. You'll be speaking clearly in no time. Just remember to slow down when you talk. It'll help you in your speech." Emily advised.

"And when your reading, read it word for word slowly. Don't rush it,"Giana added. I nodded taking this all in. I could sort of already feel like I could speak normally. When Paul came back, Emily said she had to go home and cook and Giana said she was not going to lie and was leaving Paul and me alone so we could "be teenagers". So here we were, in the living room, watching Beauty and the Beast. I really liked it. Paul had me in his arms while we laid side ways on the couch. He was caressing me as if it were such a normal thing to do.

"So how was your lesson?" Paul asked curiously.

"Good," I said really into the movie. It was really sad how the mean guy was going to throw Belle's dad in the hospital for telling the town that a beast had Belle prisoner. It was a very mean thing to do.

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to teach you how to dance?" Paul asked suddenly. I had forgotten all about that.

"Oh, w-well, um, hooowww about to-tomorrow," I said carefully trying to stop my stutter.

"Okay. When ever you want, babe." I blushed but didn't respond. Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it was Ryan.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Raine, where are you?" He sounded really angry.

"A-At Paul's house." I heard the other line make a lot of noise as if Ryan was moving around.

"You had me worried sick about you!" He yelled. I flinched and Paul looked worried but a little angry himself. Could he hear Ryan yelling?

"Ry-Ryan? I'm reeeaally s-sorry-"

"Damn right you are!" He was really hurting my feelings now.

_"Dude, why are you yelling? Calm down,"_ I heard Sadie say.

"Stay the fuck out of this Sadie! You're not even supposed to be fucking living here so shut the hell up!" He exclaimed. Oh my, Ryan never yelled at Sadie. This won't turn out pretty, I thought.

"Raine, what's going on? Is he making you sad?" Paul asked sincerely.

_"What was that, Waters?"_ Sadie asked equally angry now. She also sounded hurt. The phone made a thud sound and I suspected Ryan put the phone down.

"You heard me bitch. Now get the fuck out of my face." He was really starting to scare me.

_"Look here, dumbshit, don't you dare call me a bitch and I'll get in your fucking face when I damn well please!"_

"When you damn well please?"

"Paul, th-they're really mmmad," I whispered, afraid Ryan could hear me. Paul took my phone and listened.

_"Fuck you!"_ Sadie exclaimed.

"You wish, bitch! You wish for someone to fuck but no one fucking wants you!" Ryan yelled back. All was quiet. Then, a slap was heard on the other line. Silence again. Then, I heard Ryan shout and then a ripping noise, then the phone went dead. I stared at the phone in fear for my brother and my best friend.

"Wh-What, what just ha-ha-happened?" I asked. Paul looked shocked but not scared. "Paul?"

A wolf howl sounded in the distance. I jumped and Paul whipped out his phone.

"Sam... Yeah, it was Ryan... He got into an argument... Okay, I'll be-" Another wolf howl sounded off but it was different than the first. "What the hell?... Jacob? Already?... Okay, I'm co-... Are you fucking kidding me?I can't stay that long, Raine's here... Okay. Coming over." Paul hung up and looked at me. When he saw me, he looked terrified. "Baby, don't cry. Shh, don't cry, what's wrong?"

He pulled me towards him into his lap and wiped my tears away. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"I'm o-okay. Do yoouu have t-to go?" I asked, trying to stir the subject away from me being a big crybaby.

"Yeah, but I swear that when I get back, I'll teach you how to dance. You can use anything you need while I'm gone. I'll be home soon, angel," Paul said setting me down and getting up from the couch. He kissed my head, then cheek, then lingered on my lips. "Bye." He left.

So here I was, sitting in Paul's room. I found a photo album and I looked through it. I felt so bad for looking through Paul's private memories. There were pictures of him as a baby, a toddler, school pictures in preschool and kindergarten. I saw his school pictures and class pictures. The one that made me laugh was the class picture where I had to stand in between Paul and Jared because they were being disruptive. The teacher told me to stand in between them and I nearly cried. Paul terrified me then and he was angry that I came between him and his friend. I kept my eyes shut the entire time, even when the photographer told me not to. In the picture, Paul had a devious smile, Jared had a fun-loving smile, while looked like I was flinching from the camera. I looked at more pictures then closed the book.

Then, I thought of trying to practice some dance moves Sadie had taught me. I looked over at Paul's radio and saw CD's next to it. I looked through the collection until I settled for Lil Wayne "Lollipop". Though I didn't understand why someone would be licked like a lollipop, I understood that it was Sadie's favorite song. I played it then started doing a move called "the grind". I didn't master it yet but I was getting there. Then, I did what Sadie called "the cat daddy". The guy who made it up didn't look like a cat, it was just his name. At least that's what I was told. Then, I mixed in moves from the old school since I wasn't succeeding in any of those hips moves Sadie showed me.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I went to the door, looked through the peephole and saw Kim standing there with a bag. I opened the door.

"Oh, Raine, hey. Is Giana here? I was bringing her groceries to her," Kim explained.

"No, shhee left. S-Sorry." I said. Kim nodded.

"Oh well, I guess I could... Are you listening to Lollipop, Raine?" Kim asked, not believing it for one second. I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I love this song! C'mon, let's dance!" She proceeded to come in and put the groceries in the kitchen, dancing her way to Paul's room. I followed silently, suddenly shy to dance in front of Kim.

Kim changed the CD to another one and soon, "Get Low" by Lil Jon filled the room. Kim started shaking her butt and lifting her arms behind her head. She danced like an expert Sadie. I just sat there, studying just how she executed how to "pop it".

"C'mon Raine! Why aren't you dancin'? C'mon girlie!" She then proceeded to pull me in front of her and dance on me. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"I... caaan't dance," I pretty much whispered. Kim stopped and looked at me. then smiled.

"I can teach you. Look, when it comes to dancing at dances and clubs, all you really have to do is grind your ass into a guy's crotch. Or your crotch into his. That makes you an automatic dancer." Kim informed me. I blushed at the image I got when she explained it. I saw Paul hold onto me from behind, grinding against me as if it were natural."Let me see what you can do."

I showed her, to the very best of my not so good ability, how I did the grind. Kim's eyebrows rose.

"Umm, okay. You have the right idea but it's... just not the right idea." I slumped in shame."But don't be discouraged. I can perfect it. Here, let me show you the right way."

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

_**Fucking shit! Holy fuck, what the hell happened to me?**_ Jacob exclaimed like a stupid little girl.

_**Shut up, Paul,**_ Embry defended his lover.

_**Hey! I am not gay!**_

_**I never said you were, Embry,**_ I said as if I were talking to a child.

**_You infered it!_** Jacob growled. Then he yelped because he growled, then whimpered because he yelped. Such a whiny bitch.

**_Paul, stop,_** Sam commanded. Oooh, scary.

**_One more smart alec comment and I'll make sure you don't see Raine for two days,_** Sam threatned. I growled. That was just murder. It hurt just to be away from her while in class.**_ Then I suggest you stop._**

_**Fine,**_ I growled. _**I was just jokin' though. They took it too seriously.**_

_**They're newcomers meaning they are scared shitless,**_ Sam defended. I snickered at Jacob.

_**I am far from scared. I'm pissed the fuck off! I scared this beautiful creature! How could I call her a bitc- I'm gonna be sick,**_ Ryan complained. Through his eyes I saw Sadie on the floor unconscious in front of him. Ryan was whimpering and licking her face trying to wake her up. _**So beautiful, perfect, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, incredible...**_

_**Oh God, is this how I sound when I think of Raine?**_ I asked.

_**Yeah,**_ Jared, Sam, and Embry agreed. Well fuck.

_**Okay, we're coming over there to explain everything and help you change back. Jared, Paul, take your imprints to my house,**_ Sam ordered. Jared and I took off towards my house. Once we got within a mile we heard music coming from my house. It sounded like "Shots" by LMFAO. Jared and I looked at each other curiously. We got to the house and saw my mom's and Kim's car parked in the driveway. We phased and got dressed then opened the door quietly. In the living room, Mom, Kim, and my innocent little Raine were dancing not so innocently.

Raine had her back to me, moving her hips to the beat with such skill I would've thought she was a belly dancer. An Image flashed through my mind at that moment:

Hair wavy and eratic, dark eye shadow, glossy lickable lips, velvet bra and panty set lingerie, the most sexy "fuck me" high heeled shoes imaginable, with her soft caramel skin just lightly glistening with sweat. With that on, she was dancing just for me and for me only. I was breathing hard just to keep myself in check. Mom caught sight of me first, instantly blushing and turning off the radio. Kim and Raine stopped dancing immediately, confused as to why my mom killed the party. Kim turned and saw me then Jared, eyes widening in shock.

"Hey baby. Paul," Kim greeted embarrassed. Raine stiffened and I heard her heart beat speed up considerably. Oh she better be afraid because I was on the brink of just throwing her against the wall and taking her, hard, regardless of if my mom was watching. She slowly turned and locked eyes with me, eyes becoming nervous and posture becoming shy.

"H-H-Hi, Pa-Paul," Raine squeaked. Another image flashed before me:

Raine, hair in a lose braid pulled to the side with a golden braided crown on top of her head, no make up, beautiful strapless pure white flare out dress that came to her mid thigh, golden sandals, skin soft and glowing with a perfect innocent smile that had hidden promises behind it. Yep, this woman's having my baby.

"Umm, it was fun dancing with you guys. Made me feel young again. I'll be, in the kitchen, cooking... and kitchen-ing... yeah..." Mom explained rushing out of the room filled with sexual tension.

"Yeah, I should be getting home. Studying and stuff. Jared, could you drive me home?" Kim said awkwardly. I didn't have to look over to know that Jared probably had the same lust filled look as me.

"Yeah, would love to ride you... I mean give you a ride," Jared practically growled. Kim's nervous scent filled the room while she walked hesitantly with Jared out to her car. When the door closed, silence filled the room. Raine wouldn't look me in the eye and I saw how she inconspicuously inched her way towards my room. So eager, are we?

"Where ya goin', babe?" I asked, scarily innocent. Raine whipped her head towards me with scared eyes.

"N-N-N-No-wh-where.."Raine whispered. I walked towards her, slowly. She took a step back every step I took.

"Why do you seem so tense, baby?" I cocked my head to the side."Could it be -dare I say it- because of me?"

Raine shook her head furiously.

"N-N-Ne-Nev-Never!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm n-not."

"Oh but you are. You keep stepping back every time I step forward. Why?" By this time, I had her between me and the wall. Prey is cornered.

"B-Because, um, be-bec-because, I-I, you, I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry? What ever for?"

I had my arms placed on either side of her head, trapping her against me.

"Paul?" Raine whispered, giving me that innocent puppy look I love. That would've distracted me at any other time but now... Nah.

"Raine?" I mimicked. I was only an inch away from coming in contact with her lips, that were currently being chewed on nervously, and completely taking her in the living room which wasn't even 4ft away from wear my mother was probably listening in on us. I pressed my body against her, feeling her body heat and trembling form.

'She's too innocent you idiot! Your scaring her!' the imprinted side argued. Damn I forgot about that. I can't scare her away.

'Take her. She wants it. She's yours.' the player side argued. Oh yes, that is also very true. She is mine.

Two opposing sides, one decision. Which did I choose?

Pulling her lips to mine I eagerly kissed her. My lips literally did not part from hers, I wouldn't have it. Probing her mouth with my tongue I explored her mouth and every crevice there. I vaguely registered Raine's tiny hands curled in front of my chest until her fingers reached this sensitive spot near my neck. I groaned then lifted her up by the back of her thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist, eliciting a cute little squeak from Raine as I grinded into her. I knew she could feel how hard I was, that was my plan after all. I finally gave the kiss a break and let her breathe while I continued on with her neck. Sucking and nibbling on her neck, I carried Raine to my room, gently laying her down on my bed.

I caressed her sides, arms, hips, thighs, basically the safe areas. Raine's heartbeat hammered away in my ear. She must've been really nervous. I looked up at her and gave her a loving look and a caress on her cheek, trying to calm her. She was blushing beautifully with hazy yet innocent eyes. How the fuck can someone pull that off? I started to kiss her again only this time a lot softer. I gently started taking off her jacket. Raine looked a little worried but I assured her I wouldn't take it too far. I started to move my hand into her hair while the other slowly made its way into her shirt. Raine tensed so I rubbed her belly to reassure her. I went a little bit higher and slowly kneaded her breast through her bra. Raine gasped, shot up and removed my hand quickly. Her eyes were definitely portraying how scared she was. I didn't want to push her so I settle with keeping my hands away from the off limits places. Raine stopped me all together.

"Paul? Wh-Wh-Why did y-you... tou-touch me there?" She asked with out looking at me. Her cheeks were so red you would think she ran a marathon.

"Simple, because you're a fucking turn on. Also, I wanted to make you feel good," I replied, kissing her neck softly.

"You kn-know y-you owe 6 do-dollars t-to-eep!" She jumped when my hand accidentally wandered to her ass. Her very nice, firm, delicious ass.

I laid her back down on my bed, chuckling against her lips. I started off where I left off except I silently asked permission to touch her again. She hesitantly agreed. Massaging her breast with one hand I started take her take her shirt off slowly, giving Raine the option of stopping me whenever she liked. I kissed every piece of flesh that was exposed as I took off Raine's shirt. Her eyes were screwed shut and her face was scrunched up in what could be called anxiousness. I kissed her eyelids and she opened her eyes.

"Don't be nervous. We won't do anything you don't want to." Raine nodded and let me take her shirt off completely. Perfection. I kissed across her chest while my hands mad their way to the hook of her bra. I had the first hook undone, then the second, then-

"I'M NOT YO' DADDY, I'M YO' GRANDPA!" **(AN: I friggin love that commercial!)** Her cellphone blared, officially killing the mood. But I had to laugh at how funny it was that Raine even had that Geico commercial song as a ringtone. Raine blushed.

Her dad called her saying that Sadie was in the hospital unconscious. Raine asked if she could go see her but her dad said she had to got to bed and it was a school night. Raine was disappointed but agreed. She hung up quietly. My heart tore seeing her so sad. I took her in my arms and held her close.

"It's okay. I'm here." I said, rubbing her back softly while she cried on my chest. I got her dressed again and carried her to my car.

"Pa-Paul, yoooouu don't ha-have to carry me," Raine protested. My response was big wet kisses on her cheek. She giggled and swatted at me playfully. I placed her in the truck and drove her home. She tried getting out by herself as quickly as possible but I beat her to it and carried her to the door.

"Hooooww are y-you going to kn-knock?" Raine asked. I lifted my foot and rang the doorbell."Oh." Raine's dad answered.

"Hey Paul. Babygirl," He said taking Raine out of my arms."Why is Raine always in your arms when you drop her off?"

"Because she's a queen and royal feet shouldn't touch the ground," I answered with a shrug. Raine shook her head and her dad just laughed.

"Alright Raine. Time for bed," Her dad told her directing her towards the stairs. Raine turned, ran to me and pecked my lips. I was too shocked to return it.

"Bye Paul." Wait. Wait, wait, wait... Did she say that... flirtatiously?

I watched her walk away, her hips swinging more sensually than usually. Damn that wonderful ass of hers. Then she turned and, get this, winked at me! My eyes widened.

"Paul?...Paul!...PAUL!" I snapped out of my trance. "I have something important to tell you. It's about Sadie."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. The thing is, she got scarred by Ryan like Sam did Emily," I winced"but it healed in an hour. Paul, Sadie is next to phase."

Today is just full of surprises.

* * *

**(AN: Okay, that was chap 9. I noe ur like 'is this chik really tryna rush chapters now?'. That isn't the case at all. And I know ur prolly like 'y is raine flirtatious now?'. I have the answers to those questions. 1, I've been having writers block but don't wanna hold this story off. I wanna please the readers becuz I hate wen ppl discontinue good stories in the middle of the good stuff. I get really disappointed. 2, there actually is a reason for raine's behavior swap. Remember that one author's note where I told paul to calm down becuz it wasn't mating season yet? well, the mating is almost there and it's affected raine as well as paul. So, i hope that cleared things up a bit. Now for my ramblings with the characters:**

**Embry: u don't ramble. u more like randomly say things.**

**Me: what r u talking about? I am never random... okay just a little but it's for a good cause.**

**Embry: and that cause would be?**

**Me: -gets teary eyed- -sad music plays in backround- its for the children. the orphans, the polar bears, the blue whale, and all the others whom ppl get sad about. its for them... and the lovely reviewers. -stands on random boulder proudly-**

**Paul:... there is really sumthing wrong with u.**

**Me: keep insulting me and I'll make raine fall in love with seth.**

**Seth: score! am i gonna be in the story soon? -looks hopeful and adorablely at me-**

**Me: -giggles like annoying anime schoolgirl- yes, u will. along with leah and a little more of raine's boss macy.**

**Macy: y?**

**Embry: -sprays breath freshener in mouth and adjusts hair-**

**Me: hah! u wish she was ur imprint! loser!**

**Embry: -pouts-**

**Macy: -pats embry's shoulder- review so embry can imprint and stop pouting.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Howdy! So, I've been wonderin': what if one of my reviewers wants to be in story? U noe, like the consistent ones who actually like my story for some strange reason. Not that I'm saying that I suck or that I'm not grateful for those reviewers but I'm just saying. If u want to be in my story, even if its a small part or a big part, tell me because I'm runnin' out of creativity here. It's because of school Im tellin ya -shakes head disappointed-. Okay, now that my ramblings r dun, onto to thanking my awsum reviewers: ladyMiraculousNight, creativewriter16, Manna1, faithcharity621, Sapphireuncovered0123, Rissa Winchester, Superdani, Venetiangrl92, Brittney Angell, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, ozlady80, ForeverTeamEdward, vaaaal, BlueEyedCountryGirl, kaycee-black01, and big wide eyed cuteness.**

**Alright ppl, this is the chap where Raine finally learns about the mating of humans... poor child is clueless. Also, in this chap, u will c who Embry imprints on, yes he imprints, what Paul gives Raine as a gift, and what Ryan does when Sadie wakes up. Sorry if the chaps have been boring to no end but im trying guys, i really am. Like I said, runnin out of creativity. Oh, and just to let u noe, im workin on another story about Collin and his imprint story. Don't worry, im not putting off this story for that one. im just lettin yall noe that right after this story is dun, that one's goin up. **

**I don't own squat diddly of Twilight. But once I sign these papers, Seth is all mine. -laughs psychotically-  
**

**Seth: -looks scared- -mouths 'help' to readers-.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Raine's P.O.V.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm a slut! A whore! A loose girl! Why, oh why did I just do that? Daddy wouldn't be proud of me at all! I was currently pacing around my room trying to calm my haywire nerves. I didn't even know what possessed me to do that! Oh dear, what if Paul thinks I'm tainted? What if he doesn't like me any more?

My vibrating phone cut off any other negative thoughts I had. I got a text message from Kim.

**R u still a virgin? -Kimmie.** I blushed. Why would she ask that?

**Yes. Y? -RaineDrop**

**The way paul practically mindfucked you i woulda thot he had his way with u when we left. -Kimmie. **Oh my.**  
**

**No! He didnt! He wouldnt! -RaineDrop. **I didn't quite know what she was talking about but it sounded dirty.**  
**

**But u atleast got to the touchy feely right? -Kimmie.** Oh no! How did she know? I can't lie to her.

**...Well... he got my shirt off but not my bra.. -RaineDrop.**

**I NEW IT! I NEW U DID SUMTHIN! Awww, wittle raine is gwowing up. -Kimmie**

**Plz, plz, plz, PLZ dont tell jared! -RaineDrop**

**Dont worry girl. my lips r sealed. -Kimmie**

**Thank u. So, um what about u and jared? -RaineDrop.** I felt really dirty for asking that.

**Oh, well we already did the dirty so yeah. We did, and it was mind blowing;) -Kimmie.**

**I didnt need to noe everything! -RaineDrop.**

**Just sayin. If u c me walkin funny 2morow, u noe y. -Kimmie. **I actually didn't. I didn't understand how walking had anything to do with this conversation. I didn't want to ask her because it would be more responsible to ask an adult. **(AN: -squeaky nerd voice-NNEEERRRRDDDD!)  
**

**Yeah. I have to finish sum homework now. I'll talk to u 2morrow. bye! -RaineDrop.**

**Okay. Bye sweetie! -Kimmie**

I got started on my homework and finished around 10:30 at night. That was past my bedtime but the homework had to be done and my slacking off was no excuse. My phone vibrated again. It was from Paul this time. Oh dear!

**Hey baby. Watcha up to? -Paul.** Whew!

**Just gettin ready for bed. I just finished my homework. What about u? -RaineDrop.**

**Thinkin bout u ;) Like always. So, about earlier... r u dancin like that at the dance? -Paul.** I slapped my head.

**Um, idk... Y do u ask? -RaineDrop.**

**Simply bcuz it turns me on. -Paul.** Simply?

**Simply? -RaineDrop.**

**Oh yes, simply. Just noeing that it'll be me ur dancin on turns me on more;) -Paul.**

**Oh. Umm, okay. I ges I will dance like that then. But what will other ppl think? -RaineDrop.**

**Let them think. They just better not voice it. I'll get kicked out the dance for murder. -Paul.**

**Paul, plz, no murdering. Its not nice. -RaineDrop.**

**Okay, only for u angel. -Paul.** I smiled. He could be really sweet.

**Well I have to go. Its past my bedtime. -RaineDrop.**

**U have a bedtime? As a senior? -Paul.** That did sound child-ish.

**Well, my parents havent really enforced it since I was 15 but Im sure it still applies. -RaineDrop.**

**Oh. Well did u ask ur parents if it still does? -Paul.** Good point.

**No. Im scared now. I think they're asleep. I dont wanna wake them. -RaineDrop.**

**Okay. Just call me the second u wake up okay angel? -Paul.**

**Okay. I will. Nitee Nite, Paul! -RaineDrop.**

**Haha! Nite, angel. I love u. -Paul.**

Oh my goodness.

He loves me?

Oh no! I don't know what to text back! I thought frantically. So I did what any other person would do: I freaked out and flung my phone across the room.

Realizing that that wasn't smart, I then grabbed my phone, put it on the charger, and turned off my light. Snuggling into bed, I thought of Paul and how much had changed in so little time. It was strange but nice. I felt like singing that song by Colbie Caillat, "Bubbly." I went to sleep smiling.

I woke up refreshed and happy. I felt around for my glasses then put them on. I took my phone off the charger, remembering to call Paul. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said groggily. I giggled.

"G-Good moooorrning, Paul," I said happily.

"Hey baby! You remembered! How did you sleep?"

"Good. Hoooow about yo-you?"

"Good. Can I take you to school today? I have something to tell you."

"Oh. Okaaayy. S-Sure, what time?"

"7:30 sound okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I have toooo get r-ready."

"Okay. See ya baby. Bye." He hung up. I got up, took a shower, put some warm clothing on, put my glasses on since I didn't want to wear my contacts, ate breakfast really quick, grabbed my materials for school and headed out the door.

"Raine!" My mom shouted. I stopped and turned around. " You left this!" She held up a pad and I blushed so hard I think I became light headed. I went up to take the pad from my mom at the precise time Paul pulled up. Oh dear! This day isn't going as well as I would have hoped! I thought. I quickly hid the pad in my bag and ran to Paul's truck. My face still hadn't cooled off.

"Hey baby. You okay? You're blushing," Paul said. I covered my face with my hands.

"Y-Yup! Neeeever better!" I squeaked. I sounded like the squirrel from hoodwinked.

"..Okay." He said hesitantly. We drove off in in silence. I still had yet to remove my hands from my face.

"Raine? ...Why are you hiding your face, babe?" Paul asked.

"Nooooo reason!" I squeaked again. Oh sugar snaps! I didn't want to sound like that all day! It would embarrass me and Paul for having an annoying, high-pitched voice girlfriend around.

I felt him slow down then stop completely. Big warm hands gently pried my hands for my face. My eyes were screwed shut and my face was all squinted. Paul chuckled and kissed both my cheeks.

"Open your eyes angel," I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me and I felt my face redden once more. I grabbed Paul's hands and gently placed them over my face. "Nope. Nuh-uh. Look at me." He removed his hands and I looked at him. "I have something to give to you." He released my hands and dug in his pockets. He pulled out a silver ring with little emerald gems embedded around it. I gasped.

"Wow!" I whispered. "That's reeeeeally pretty!"

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me on her death bed before she died. She said, and I quote 'honey, you better give this to the girl that's meant for you and not one of them loose girls you be sleepin' around with, hear? I'll come back from my grave and tear yo' behind up if you disobey me , boy!' unquote," I giggled at his sassy, elderly woman impression. "She said that two Sundays ago." I looked up at him.

"I-I'm so ssssoory, Paul." I said quietly. Paul smiled.

"It wasn't your fault, baby. Besides, it wasn't sudden. I knew she was dieing so we spent her last days together just living. I also realized something," I gave him a confused look,"once my grandmother went up to heaven, she sent you down to me to replace her." I blushed and looked down. "I also think she sent you down her to stop me from dating other 'loose girls' so she wouldn't have to come down and 'tear my behing up'."

I laughed and Paul joined me. Once we settled down, he went serious again.

"Raine, you know how much I care about you and how much you mean to me, but I want everyone else to know this, too." He grabbed my right hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. I hyperventilated. "Raine Alexandra Waters," how did he know my middle name?" will you do the me the honor of becoming my official girlfriend and wearing my promise ring?" Paul asked. He looked so honest and vulnerable and caring in his eyes. Hope and anxiety radiated from him and I couldn't say no.

"Yes. I will." I said that with out stuttering!

Paul grinned really big and leaned over and kissed me. Very, very passionately. I was surprised because it all went so fast. I heard him unclick my seat belt and he pulled me into his lap to straddle him. His hands were constantly moving from my back to my sides to my tummy then to my hips and back over again. I just placed my hands in between our chests. His tongue danced with mine and mine kinda danced back. He groaned and pulled me closer. His hands were slipping under my jacket when a knocked on the window made me jump away from Paul. My back hit the steering wheel and the horn blasted, scaring me even more. I hid my face in Paul's neck while he growled at whoever interrupted.

"Paul Maraz! There is no public affection once you step on school grounds! And miss Waters, have you no shame? Being felt up in such a manner? Your mother would have a heart attack," Mr. Oaks, one of the school's school security guards, berated us.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," Paul said menacingly. I peaked up and saw Mr. Oaks back up and looked scared.

"Um, well, just, just don't let it happen again and I won't," Mr. Oaks said a little uneasily. He then power walked away to some kids hoarse playing.

"We sh-should proooobably go inside," I suggested quietly. I felt Paul relax then nod. We went into the school and went to my locker. I saw Embry sitting by his locker sleeping. I felt really bad for him. I always kept a spare light weight blanket in my locker so I took it out, went over to Embry and laid it over him gently. Embry snuggled into it more and sighed.

"Thanks," He murmured. I smiled.

"Your welcome," I whispered. I patted his head and walked back over to my locker and took out my books. Paul looked at me in awe.

"You really are an angel." I smiled softly. We walked around for a bit before the bell rang. The school day was normal until someone mentioned that Scarlet was coming back. I stiffened where I stood in 3rd period. Just then, the door opened revealing a very not happy looking Scarlet who had tape over her nose. The class erupted with questions and gasps while the teacher tried to calm us down. Scarlet looked over at me and snarled. I whimpered, afraid of what revenge I knew was to come. She walked over to me determinedly and slammed her hand on my desk.

"Your fucking lesbian friend did this to me! Do you fucking know how much this shit cost my dad? Do you know what's gonna happen to my face once this is done, Pissing Cloud? Bitch, answer me!" She yelled at me, causing me to cower back.

"Hey! Back off, Scarlet, before you get your nose blood on her!" A boy said, coming in front me to protect me from Scarlet's wrath.

"What was that, Freshman?" Scarlet challenged. The boy was scrawny but somewhat tall.

"You heard me, you held back Grimlin," He said tauntingly. "You're not even graduating this year." Scarlet looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. Or have a heart attack.

"Seth and Scarlet, take your seats or get a referral!" The teacher said. Scarlet turned in a huff while Seth turned triumphantly to me. He had this big boyish smile that reminded you of a kindergartner with candy.

"Hi! I'm Seth. Don't let Scarlet intimidate you. She's just mad because you have natural beauty and actually have friends who like you not your status." Seth said encouragingly. He then sat down in the desk behind me. "Oh, and by the way, I like your ring."

I smiled and blushed at the same time. This boy was like a younger and bouncier version of Paul. Just not really scary like Paul. When lunch came around, Seth bought me lunch and suggested that I sit with him and his friends. That's when Paul came over glaring at Seth who was either oblivious to Paul's grouchiness or just didn't care. I didn't want to decline because Seth was a sweet boy that made me laugh in 3rd and 4th period.

"Paul? C-Can weeee sit with S-Seth today?" I asked. Paul looked reluctant but agreed. I kissed him and the cheek and he cheered up really quickly. We sat with Seth and his Freshman friends who were just as hyper as Seth. One boy couldn't stop talking about how much he loved being on our football team and how much attention he got from the cheerleaders. Another boy was interested in taking AP classes as a Sophomore and wanted my opinion. He was quiet most of the time though. The other boys were busy talking to Paul about sports and things and Seth looked content with just listening to everything. It was really fun sitting with them, I felt so young and carefree. The rest of the day went okay, with the occasional glaring from Scarlet. After school, I had to go to work.

"Baby, I'm not letting you go," Paul said seriously.

"But I h-have toooo," I argued. Paul shook his head.

"Scarlet's gonna be there and I can't keep her away if I'm not there." I thought for a moment.

"M-Maybe Kim oooor Jared can." Paul shook his head again.

"Jared's working too and Kim might get hurt so Jared isn't letting her go either."

"Whaaaat about Embry?"

"...Maybe. I don't know though."

"Pleeeeeeaaassse?" I begged, giving him the best puppy eyes I could muster up. Paul smiled.

"Okay, but it'll cost you," Paul said suggestively. He pecked me all over my face and I giggled.

"Okay. Thank yoooouuu, P-Paul!" He then took me to work, gave me one last passionate kiss, and drove off.

Once Embry arrived, we went inside and everyone quieted down. I looked around until I spotted Scarlet glaring angrily at me. I cringed and Embry gave me an encouraging pat on the head. I went to work and everybody started talking again. Scarlet kept taunting me again and throwing stuff on the ground just so that I had to pick it up. Embry helped me pick it up. Miss Macy threw her out for that. Other than that, the day was normal as ever.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

Oh how I love Raine Alexandra Waters. I'm gonna marry her someday. When that day comes, I'll be the happiest man alive.

_**I'd be happy if you would shut up and grow some balls already,**_ Jacob said in annoyance.

_**Oh, I'm sorry bro. Too annoying?**_ I asked.

_**Yeah, a little.**_

_**Then I've done my job well.**_ Jacob growled. _**Oh shit! Jacob just growled at me! I just peed my pants at how scary that was! Jared, hold me!**_

_**Fuck off, Paul!**_

_**Aww, do you need a hug Jakey?**_ Jared asked teasingly._** I could just go call Bella to give you a big, warm hug.**_

_**Would you stop already? I'm not in the mood,**_ Jake said angrily. We eased up a bit, knowing Jake was going through a tough time. He couldn't tell his crush what he was because Sam alpha commanded him not to. So he's been avoiding her even though that leech lover was going through a break up. Why the hell she wanted to date the bloodsucker was beyond me.

_**Man I can't wait 'til my shift is over. Kim's coming over. Again,**_ Jared said suggestively. I instantly saw him and Kim fucking like rabbits on the coffee table in Jared's living room.

**_Bro! That's sick! I used to eat there!_** I exclaimed.

**_That's just disgusting!_** Jake complained.

_**Sorry, it slipped,**_ Jared explained innocently.

_**Innocent my ass!**_ I thought.

Just then, my phone went off. I phased and took the phone out of my sweats. It was Raine.

"Baby, are you okay? Something wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Um, Embry iiiiiss act-acting strange," Raine's beautiful voice drifted through the phone.

"Acting strange how?" I asked confused.

"Heeeee keeps staring at C-Cindy and Cindy is hi-hiding behiiiinnd me." Oh shit.

"Okay baby. I'll be right there. Is your shift almost over?"

"Yeah, in aaaaaabout 10m-minutes."

"Okay. I'm coming. Bye, angel."

"Bye Paul." I hung up and ran to the diner. Once I got there, I couldn't contain my laughter. Embry was on his knees, arms around a scared shitless Cindy, singing "Loving You" by Minne Riperton. He was on key too.

"Loving you

Is more than just a dream come true

Everything that I do

Is out of loving you.

La La La La La

La La La La La

La La La La La

La Laa La Laaa La," Embry sang. Before he could embarrass himself anymore, I covered his mouth before he went soprano.

"Embry, dude, you're scaring her!" I said, still laughing. Embry looked up and saw Cindy's panicked facial expression.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean to scare you! I just love you so much I wanted to sing to you!" Embry said.

"Okay... Please let me go now. We're getting stared at," Cindy whispered.

"They're staring you, beautiful, because you're gorgeous and wonderful!" Embry said happily.

"Okay Embry. Time to go. You're causing a scene," Miss Macy instructed. Embry looked at her like she killed his dog.

"What? I can't leave my beautiful angel! You can't make me!" Oh, here we go. The best dramatic actor award goes to...

I dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, Embry imprinted and won't let go of her. He was told to get out of the diner Raine works at by the boss but he went all dramatic. Need back up," I said.

"Okay. Some how, I had a feeling he was going to imprint somewhat like that," Sam said tiredly. " I'll be there with Jared in a few." He hung up.

So, to sum it all up, Embry was petting Cindy's head while Cindy was trapped in Embry's lap mouthing help to anyone passing by, Raine was looking undecided and confused and Macy looked like she was going to shoot Embry. Sam came in with Jared and we dragged an infuriated Embry into the woods. I went back to the diner to wait for Raine. At the end of Raine's shift she brought me fries and a shake and said it was from Macy. Had to thank that chick one of these days.

"So, how was work? Did Scarlet mess with you?" I asked.

"A little, b-but iiiit was normal."

"Raine, don't let her mess with you even a little bit without telling me, understand?" I asked, frustrated that Raine had to go through that without help.

"Yes. Sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm just worried. C'mon, we're goin' to Sam's house." We thanked Macy then went outside. I forgot that I ran didn't mind walking even though I did. We walked, meaning I carried her and jogged, all the way to Sam's house where we heard a baseball game going on and the pack, minus Embry and Jared, shouting.

"Hey, Raine Drop!.. Paul," Ryan greeted, happy to see Raine but not me. I'm wounded.

"Aww, no nickname for me?" I asked in a baby voice.

"How 'bout asshole?"

"Ryan! Watch your mouth!" Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am."

"2dollars Ryan," Raine said quietly from her spot in my lap. Jacob, Ryan, and Sam all stared at her. She hid her face in my chest.

"Dude! Her stutter's gone!" Jacob said.

"Congratulations," Sam said.

"When'd that happen, lil' sis?" Ryan asked.

"It's actually nooot g-gone completely. Just a little. I-I'm still working ooon it." Everyone seemed satisfied with that.

"Alright, Jake, Ryan, go give Jared and Embry their breaks. Make sure Embry goes home and not to his imprint's house. He'll get arrested I'm sure," Sam said. Jake and Ryan went out then it was me, Raine, and Sam. Awkward.

"I'm gonna help Em with something," I said, plopping Raine on the couch. I hurried into the kitchen.

"Leaving my fiancee to the lions?" Emily asked teasingly.

"I couldn't help it. It was awkward."

"Not as awkward as it is now."

"Um, Mr. Sam?" Raine asked quietly. Always so polite.

"Yeah, Raine?" Sam asked, surprised she even spoke to him. I'd be surprised too.

"How aaarrre babies m-made?"

Emily dropped the knife she was using to cut the cucumbers, Sam choked on his own saliva, and I just sat there with a shocked expression. She doesn't know about sex?

"How could her parents not give her 'the talk'?" Emily whispered to me.

"I can't listen to this. I'm goin' for a run," I mumbled, going out the back door. I stripped, phased, and got the hell out of there.

_**Dude, you gotta see this. Ryan's supposed to check on Sadie at the hospital today and he doesn't know how she'll react,**_ Jared said. I saw, through Jared's eyes, how Ryan was pacing back and forth in front of the hospital, debating with himself. It was pretty funny. His hair was a mess, eyes were bloodshot, bags under his eyes, his walk was rushed like he was power-walking and he was clad in some tattered cut offs. He looked like a drug addict.

_**I'm definitely watchin' this shit,**_ I said getting comfortable where I was, not 3miles away from Sam's house.

Ryan finally walked inside and asked for Sadie. The receptionist said she would be out in a minute. Ryan walked back outside and paced again.

Pathetic. I didn't even freak out that much when I made Raine faint. Sure I cried a little but that's not bad at all. After what seemed like 10minutes, Ryan finally walked into his fate.

_**You think it was wrong not to tell Ryan to wear a cup for safety?**_ Jared asked. I thought for moment, then shrugged.

**_Eh, you forgot._**

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V. **(AN: This is a one time deal)**

I walked inside the hospital after convincing myself to man up and grow a pair. I went to the receptionist to ask what Sadie's room number was but the receptionist had something else in mind.

"Hi there, Muscles," The lady, Shannon her name tag said, greeted seductively. Just fucking perfect. This bitch wants a quick fuck while my beautiful imprint is in her room, probably bored, hurt, and in need of my comfort.

"Yeah hey where's Sadie Martinez room?" I asked not caring about her attempt to get at me. She looked shocked, then gave me another look.

"Do you really her number when you could have mine?" The girl asked, clearly not understanding that I didn't find her appealing at all.

"Why in the hell would I want your number?" I asked rudely. The chick looked hurt then angry.

"Room 32D," She grumbled. I smiled.

"Thanks." I practically ran to the elevator, only stopping when I saw an elderly lady making her way to press the up button. The doors opened and she and I went in. She pressed the C button and I pressed the D button in silence. She looked over at me and smiled kindly.

"Here for a girl?" She asked. I looked shocked but nodded my head. "I can tell. Your hair is a mess, your eyes are bloodshot, and you have this guilty vibe around you. All signs of either a man wanting to see his pregnant girlfriend or a man wanting help to get over an addiction for his girlfriend."

"Actually, I accidently gave her a concussion last night and I feel like a criminal because of it and I don't know how she'll react," I said solemnly.

"Well, I know one thing: if she doesn't forgive you, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Keep that in mind." The elevator made a ding and the elderly women walked out. "Goodluck, sweetheart."

"Thanks." I murmured. The doors closed and I sighed loudly. I didn't even have a clue about what I was going to say. As my floor came up and the doors opened, I thought of how stupid I was to not buy her flowers from the gift shop.

A pissed off guy came walking towards me with a bouquet of flowers. He shoved the flowers at me.

"Do yourself a favor a don't fuck with a girl that's perfect. She only causes fucking heartache," The guy said getting on the elevator in a huff. Well, he was reassuring. At least that solved my flower problem.

I slowly and nervously walked in the direction where 25D was and started panicking again.

What if she hates me?

What if she has permanent brain damage?

What if she lost her memory and didn't know who I was?

What if she remembers me hurting her?

What if she doesn't want to see me again?

As I stopped in front of her room number three things registered. One, I looked a fucking hot mess. Two, I still had no idea what I was going to say. Three, I sensed misery coming from her room. I walked inside and was assaulted by her scent. It attacked with everything it had and made my heart hammer. She smelt so good. Like vanilla ice cream and oak tree and something else I couldn't name but damn whatever it was smelt fucking awesome.

I finally came to view Sadie to see that she was looking outside her window longingly. She turned to look at me then froze. Oh shit, here it comes. The screaming, cursing my name, telling me to get out of her life.

"Hey, Sadie," I said lamely, noting how my voice cracked like I was just starting puberty. She stared at me for a long time before she awkwardly cleared her throat. She looked like she wanted to look somewhere else but didn't for some strange reason.

"Hey, Ryan." Jesus, help me. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. Had her voice always been that alluring?

"I brought you flowers." I held up the flowers for emphasis. Sadie nodded. She seemed somewhat shy. How cute.

"Thanks... What happened?" She asked. I tensed up.

"Um..."

"Ryan? You better tell me. I may be in a hospital but doesn't mean I can't make you a patient, too," Ahh, there's my Sadie.

"Well what do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember us arguing, you yelled something to me and... I slapped you then... " Realization dawned on her, then confusion, then shock. "The fuck happened to you?"

"Sadie, baby, don't freak on me-"

"Baby? Baby my ass, I ain't ya baby! What the fuck is goin' on?" I started to panic.

"Sadie, please calm down-"

"DON'T FUCKIN' TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, WATERS!" Wow, I've managed to make Sadie shy to furious in a matter of 15seconds. Worst imprint ever. While I was kicking my own dumbass for hurting my imprint twice in 17hours, I failed to react quicker to the flying metal tray heading straight towards my face.

Fuck. My. Fucking. Life.

* * *

**(AN: So, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that yall think im a procrastinator right? Well, im here to confirm ur accusations as accurate. Im ashamed of it but yes, im one of _Them. _Anywho, Idk if I mentioned this in the upper authors notes but I need a beta, like, now. If any are interested, plz tell me. Make it more snappy than my updates. plz and thanxies.**

**Ryan: -snaps nose into place- i cant believe u let sadie do that.**

**Me: quit whining. u didn't even feel it that much. Besides, its what she woulda dun, noe y?**

**Ryan: y?**

**Me: cuz im the one who made her up dumbshit!**

**Raine: plz, noooo cursing.**

**Paul: -looks jealous- why does she get a warning?**

**Raine: -pats paul's head- sh-she brought us tooogether. And h-helped stop my stutter.**

**Me: -sticks out tongue at Paul-  
**

**Cindy: -running frantically in crowd of readers- Get away, Embry! Please, I'm not your love! You creep me out!**

**Embry: -chases Cindy with flowers, heart shaped box of candy, and an El Savadorian singer- Baby, please, I can change!  
**

**Seth: -shakes head disapprovingly- Will he ever learn? Review so u can read about Raine's reaction to sex.**

**Raine: -looks up innocently- i beg your p-pardon?**

**Me: He said sex, hun. Hot, passionate, toe-curling sex.**

**Raine: -eyes widened then faints-**

**Me: -rolls eyes and sighs- -turns to readers and smiles- Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: Okay so i noe ive been dead for a couple of months now but i want u guys to know that im sorry. I had a lot of things going with family issues and basketball and whatnot. im gonna get back into this story now cause i dont like not completing projects like this. yes, i called it a project. so im back...Anyhow, now that the depressing is over, time to thank those darling little reviewers of mine: ForeverTeamEdward13, Superdani, XxWolfyXGirlxX, Manna1, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, JellyBeane, Brittney Angell, ladyMiraculousNight, -Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-, Venetiangrl92, WendynunezPlease, You No My Name, Unknown Girl, kaycee-black01, LiveLoveLee., IHeartArt, eolove21, Akuish, BrittneyLunaQuiseng, FearlsHowlFall, baldy911, and KityKat AKA future CrazyCatLady.**

**Okay... jeez have u notice i always say so or anyway in the second paragraph of my authors notes? No? well good. Ive decided that all the ppl who wanted to be in the story will be. see that nice gesture there? did ya? what? u didn't? well then, u jerk, i guess i wont tell u what will be in this chap! how ya like them apples? -readers take out pitch forks, torches, guns, and swords- -eye twitches- di-did i say i wasn't gonna say it? i meant i was DEFINITELY going to tell u! -laughs nervously- -readers still look mad- so in this chap, you'll see Raine's reaction to sex, what happens at the dance with raine and paul, who raine will befriend next, and embry trying to woo cindy... again.**

**Yeah, so now that u noe all of what's gonna happen in the thing then go on and read it. I don't own Twilight in anyway, shape, or form. I dont even have the movies! Sad, I noe!**

Chapter 11

Raine's P.O.V.

"Well... um, what do you know so far?" Mr. Sam asked uncomfortably.

"Umm... babies c-come frooom the feeeemale," I said. I had no idea why Mr. Sam was embarrassed by my question. It was just the basics of Reproduction in Biology. Although my mom signed the waver, twice, saying I wouldn't study Sex Education, I knew it had to do with a man, a woman, kissing, touching, nudity, and thumping on the walls... and screaming. A lot of screaming. At least that's what I know from hearing my parents.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Well, th-there's aaaa man and a woman innnvolved, along w-with kissing, touching, nuuudity, thumping o-on the walls, and sssscreaming." Mr. Sam's face looked slightly red.

"Alright. Well, um, you have that part right. So, um, about the, uh... excuse me." Mr. Sam hurried off to the kitchen where Ms. Emily was. I heard low, frantic whispers, as if they were arguing. I felt guilty for causing their dispute. When they were done talking, both and Mr. Sam came out and sat on the other couch.

"Sweetie, didn't your parents have this talk with you?" Ms. Emily asked. I shook my head. "How about in school? Didn't you go over sex in Biology?" Again, I shook my head.

"My mooom didn't w-want me to take Sex Ed. Sheee signed the w-waver both times." Ms. Emily nodded.

"Okay. So let's start with the basics of this. When a man and a woman want to have intercourse, then they arouse each other." I raised my hand. Ms. Emily called on me.

"Explain 'arousing e-each other'."

"Well, for example, if I were to dress a certain way for Sam and he saw me, that image would go to the brain which would send signals to the reproductive organs, you do know what they are right?" I nodded. "Right, so the brain sends those signals telling the organs to get ready to reproduce. For Sam, that would mean that his, um, private area," Mr. Sam rubbed his face and his neck restlessly,"it, well it blushes, meaning the blood rushes to that organ and it becomes hard."

"Ya know, you seem to have this all under control, so I'm just gonna go and take a nice stroll out-"

"Sit down, babe," Ms. Emily said without looking at Mr. Sam. He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"I-Is that what aaann erection is?" I asked. Ms. Emily smiled.

"Exactly. Yes. Okay, now for a woman, when she's aroused, it does basically the same thing but instead of becoming hard, she becomes wet."

"She pees?" Mr. Sam laughed. Ms. Emily slapped his arm.

"No. She secretes this fluid from her va-" Mr. Sam coughed really loud. "Samuel Uley, if you don't stop being immature right now, I promise you that you'll be sleeping on the couch, making your own breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and taking a shower _by yourself!_" She exclaimed. Mr. Sam looked panicked.

"But baby, I was just going to tell you that Seth left his Biology book here and you could use that to help explain this to Raine," Mr. Sam pleaded. Ms. Emily narrowed her eyes. She looked really scary.

"I'll give you 30seconds-" He was off the couch and out of the living room before she could finish.

"Ms. Emily? Are yoou okay?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Raine, just a little frustrated with Sam right now. So, um, as I was saying, the woman secretes a vaginal fluid-"

"Found it!" Mr. Sam yelled making Ms. Emily and me jump. He placed the book on the coffee table. "Now, all you have to do is read the reproduction section and you will have your answer." Ms. Emily crossed her arms.

"Sam."

"What? This is a much easier way."

"Sam."

"I don't understand what's so bad about this."

"Sam."

"Woman, stop saying my name like that!" Ms. Emily raised her eyebrows. "Em, I didn't-"

"Have fun with the couch, babe," Ms. Emily said with a smile, although something told me she wasn't really happy at all. She got up and went to the kitchen. Mr. Sam's eyes widened and he stood up to go to her but the look she cast him stopped him and he sat back down. I stayed quiet and fiddled my thumbs. Mr. Sam looked really sad.

"I can reead about it if you w-want," I offered. He looked at me and sighed.

"Where did Emily leave off?" He asked as if drained of life. Poor him.

"When a woman is a-aroused, she secretes a vaginal fluid."

"Okay, um, yeah and that helps to make her slick for... penetration." Mr. Sam's face was red.

"P-Penetration of... the p-penis?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. My jaw dropped.

Sweet Jesus! That is just... creepy.

"Doesn't the male u-urinate from there? What if he haas to urinate during... penetration? A-And the woman, wouldn't it h-hurt her? Is that why she screams? What about the thhumping? I doon't understand h-how this activity is fun and p-pleasureable!" I questioned. Mr. Sam stared awhile before reaching for the Biology book. He turned some pages until he found the chapter.

"It basically says that when a guy is aroused, he can't urinate until he calms down or ejaculates. The thumping is because the penis goes in and out of… the vagina until it ejaculates semen which makes the woman pregnant. Now about the woman hurting..." he flipped a couple of pages "and there's nothing in here about it. Of course. Umm, well to be honest, it does hurt the first time for a woman because she's being stretched and her hymen is being broken. That could be why she screams but most likely not. It's more like... hmm... like on a rollercoaster, you scream because you're having fun right?"

"So, she screams b-because it's fuun?" I asked. He nodded. "Hooow is it fun?"

"Well, it's fun because, uh... hold on," Mr. Sam said, getting up and going upstairs. Ms. Emily came in with hot cocoa and marshmallows . She handed it to me and I thanked her.

"He sure has a way of explaining sex. When our kids ask us, I'm going to record it," she decided. I smiled.

"Heee's trying atleast."

"Yeah. I wonder what that man is up to now. I'll be in the kitchen," she said, walking to the kitchen when Mr. Sam came back with a DVD in his hand.

"Okay, this movie has a scene where a couple, uh, does it."

"Sam, if those are one of the movies Jared gave you-"

"No, no, no! Not that movie! The other movie with that black guy and girl and they play basketball and fall in love?"

"...Love and Basketball? Really Sam?"

"Hey, let me do this my way!"

"Don't use that Alpha tone with me, Samuel! I am not one of the boys!"

"Well if you stopped suggesting things when you clearly told me to do this by myself..." This went on for about 30minutes when I realized it was time to go home.

"Umm, e-excuse me?" I asked softly. They both stopped and looked at me. "I h-have to get home. It's aaalready late."

"Oh... I'm sorry hun. We shouldn't have spent so much time arguing over silly stuff. Go ahead and take the movie and bring it back whenever. Call Paul and tell him to take you home."

"Oh, I don't w-want to bother him."

"Bother him, Raine," Mr. Sam told me. I took my phone out and called him. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

_"Hey, baby. Are you okay?"_ Paul asked worriedly.

"Um, I have tooo go home."

_"Don't go anywhere. Be there in 3minutes."_

"Oh. You do-"

_Click._

"Oh. Here, take these with you to your family." Ms. Emily handed me a basket of cream puffs.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Try one." I took one out and bit into it. It was really good.

"I like it." Ms. Emily smiled happily. When Mr. Sam reached for one, Ms. Emily smacked his hand.

**(AN: I noe, seems dumb and short but there's a reason for it. You'll c... or you'll just overlook it and i'll tell u at the end.)**

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

Fuckin' aye.

Ryan just got hit with a metal tray from his imprint and didn't go ape shit on her. Fuckin' better than me!

_**Hey, you ready for the dance tomorrow?**_ Jared asked.

_**Yup. Why?**_ I responded.

_**Do you not recall the event from yesterday?**_ Jared asked showing me Raine's and Kim's grindfest.

_**Oh... Damn! Who would've thought my sweet little Raine would be able to do that,**_ I thought.

_**Well, it's not like she's paralyzed from the waist down. Plus she does have the body to do it,**_ Jared realized. I growled.

_**Dude, I have Kim. Chill. Anyway, it just a compliment, **_Jared defended.

I started thinking of Raine in her red riding hood costume dancing on me like she was a lap dancer.

_**I don't want that image on my brain when I see Raine, Paul,**_ Jared said.

_**Then fuckin' phase!**_

_**You're lucky I'm not snitchin' about your language to Raine, mister,**_ Jared teased before phasing.

_**So that's what you really think of Raine. That's not gonna sit well with Ryan,**_ Jake said from behind me.

_**Hey, she's my imprint and she's sexy. I can't help but think that. Is that a sin?**_ I asked sarcastically.

_**To Ryan, hell yeah! He'll flip shit when he finds out!**_

_**Well that's if Ryan finds out which he won't because Jacob likes his balls too much to be torn off by Paul, right? **_I showed him the mental image.

_**...I see your point.**_

Just then, a sweet scent hit me full force. Fuckin' dreadlock leech. I didn't even know if it were possible for Black people because they're supposed to be pale. At least that's what I thought. **(AN: Don't worry guys. I'm black so I can say this and not get shot)**

_**Paul, that's racist,**_ Jake scolded.

_**Shut up and catch him!**_

We took off after him and chased him towards the border of Canada. Stupid leech. We were heading back towards Sam's house when I felt my phone vibrate. I phased then read the caller ID. It was Raine. Shit, what happened? I hoped she was alright.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, I have tooo go home," Raine's sweet voice rang through the phone.

"Don't go anywhere. Be there in 5minutes." Snapping the phone shut, I phased again and sprinted to Sam's house, Jacob right behind me.

_**Damn, you miss her that much? She didn't even give you-**_

_**Finish that sentence, Jake. I fuckin' dare you**_, I threatened.

When I saw the house, I phased then put my shorts on. I smelled cream puffs.

"Raine?" I asked. She came walking out of the kitchen with her backpack and a basket of the delicious cream puffs. I was torn: delicious snack or delicious Raine?

"Paul, those are for her family. There are some cookies in the kitchen if you want," Emily said from the kitchen. Damn that woman's intelligence of my weakness for cookies. I went over to Raine and kissed her senseless, then dragged her to the cookies. Fuck yeah, chocolate chip. "Take ten and take her home."

In the car, Raine was a little quieter than usual. I looked over and saw her in deep thought.

"What are you thinkin' about so hard?" I asked. Raine jumped and smiled apologetically.

"Nothing i-important... Just..." She paused.

"Yeah?" I urged her on.

"Um, well... b-body parts and..." She glanced over at my lap and blushed. Why is my lap embarr- ohhh.

"Penis?" I questioned. Raine nodded but didn't look at me. I think it's time for the daily game of mess-with-Raine-because-she's-adorable.

"And just what did you learn about the penis?"

"Uhh... weeeellll... it, it grows when aroused..."

"Uh huh. Anything else?"

"Aaand it... goes i-inside the female's... private area."

"The vagina."

"Mmhm."

"Why?"

"To m-make children."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Her stutter was really getting better.

_"Hey! It's Kim. I was wondering if you and Sadie wanted to come to my house before the dance tomorrow! We could get ready here and I could drive us to the school whenever. Is that cool?"_

"Umm... I-I guess that's alright. I dooon't know if Sadie will go still," she said sadly. On instinct, I reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She turned and smiled softly at me.

_"Why?"_

"She was knocked un-unconscious."

_"What? Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. We'll you don't have to come over if you don't want to. I'll understand," _Kim reasoned.

"No, I-I want to come. Thanks."

"_Okay. Bring your costume with you and I will see you tomorrow. Bye!"_

"Okay, bye." Raine hung up and looked at me. "I'm goooing to go to Kim's house t-tomorrow afterschool. I nodded as if I didn't the whole conversation. We finally drove up to Raine's house and I walked her to her door.

"So, we're having a bonfire Sunday night at 7. Are you up for it?" I asked.

"Sure. I'd love to, P-Paul," She said with a smile. Damn, she's beautiful.

I stepped forward and kissed her softly. I pulled back and tried to keep from kissing her again, but you know that would go against who I am.

I pulled her back to me and kissed her with more force. Raine squeaked adorably before I explored her mouth with her tongue. After all this time that we had kissed each other she was still hesitant and shy. That was cool though, it's usually the quiet ones who are the most out going when the time is right if you know what I mean. My hand went under her shirt and caressed her back softly. She arched into me and moaned then froze. I pulled back and she covered her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to- I mean… I'M NOT A SLUT!" She exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side and looked concerned.

"Of course you're not a slut. Where did you get that from?"

"No where, I-I just… I was loud."

"That doesn't mean you're a slut. You're beautiful and amazing and fantastic and lovely and wonderful and gorgeous and outstanding and other adjectives that describe you. But you are not a slut."

Raine smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Paul," she whispered. I hugged her one last time and said good night before she opened her door and went inside. Would I still be manly if I admitted to having butterflies in my stomach? I walked back to my truck and saw that Raine had left the creampuffs in my truck. I got them out and went back to her door when I heard Ryan pull up. Sadie was sleeping in the passenger seat and Ryan had a healing scratch on the left side of his face.

"Merez, just dropped Raine off?" He asked getting out of his car.

"Yeah but Raine forgot these creampuffs from Emily. They're for your family," I said as he carried Sadie to the door. I opened it for him and we went inside. I set the pastries down on the coffee table while Ryan headed upstairs. "Ryan?"

He turned toward me.

"She'll forgive you. You have the imprint and your sister on your side." Ryan looked taken back but nodded.

"Night," he said and went upstairs.

"Night."

Driving back home, I got a call from Embry. The hell did he want now?

"What, Embry," I answered.

"I need your help trying to get Cindy to go with me to the dance tomorrow," he panicked.

"Tough luck."

"Please, Paul? You can beat me a pulp, take half the food Emily makes me, run me over with your car, just please help me!" Damn, was I that violent?

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. What do you wanna know?"

"Thank you! Okay, how do I approach her when I made an ass of myself earlier?"

"Oh, well, try writing an apology letter. Chicks like that stuff," I suggested. I thought back to my compliment card and smiled.

"Okay, what should I say?"

"What do you want to apologize for? Did you mean to harm her? Do you want to take her to the dance? If not the dance then on a date because let's face it: you're in deep shit."

"I know but you're the only guy I know who can screw up things with a girl one day and the next have her clinging to you like you're her life line." Well, since he put it that way…

"Okay, let's start with what you want to apologize for."

"I want to apologize for making her feel uncomfortable."

"Good start. Now did you mean to make her uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was so overcome with how beautiful and perfect she is and I couldn't stop myself."

"What do you want to do to make it up to her?"

"I want to take her to the dance."

"If she doesn't want to go to the dance with you, then what?"

"I want to take her out to dinner."

"What if she just wants to be friends?"

"I'll be friends with her."

"What if she wants nothing to do with you?"

"…"

"C'mon, Embry. There's a possibility that she won't want to associate with you."

"…Then I guess I would have to respect that," Embry muttered sadly.

"Hey, if that happens, just know that it won't last forever. The pull of the imprint will help."

"…When did you become so soft?"

"I can just hang up right now."

"No! Forget I asked that! So I just put all my answers down on a piece of paper to make an apology letter?"

"Yup. Don't forget to say how bad you feel."

"Okay, thanks Paul. Bye."

"Bye."

Wow. I just had a big brother moment with Embry. Raine has really changed me for the better… I think.

I got home and crashed on the bed, wanting to dream about my favorite girl.

_We were at my house, sitting on the couch watching some show about a furry, high-pitch voiced creature for some strange reason. I looked and saw Raine dressed in my favorite out-fit: nothing but my football jersey. Her hair was down and she had her glasses on._

"_Paul?" She asked in that sexy minx voice of hers._

"_Yeah, babe?"_

"…_Why are we watching Elmo?"_

_Two words to describe how I feel: Boner Kill._

"_I don't know, baby. What do you wanna watch?" She crawled over to me and sat in my lap._

"_What do you want to see?" My eyes trailed down to see breasts._

"_I wanna see what's hidden under that shirt," I said huskily._

"_If you really want to… then come with me… to your room," Raine whispered as she pulled me from the couch and towards my room. Once we hit the bed, I attacked her lips, neck, face, anywhere I could. Lifting her shirt up, I slid my hand to caress her-_

SPLASH! Cold water was dumped on me suddenly, effectively waking me up and ruining my dream. I sat up and saw my mom staring expectantly at me.

"Aren't you taking Raine to school?" She asked. Fucking hell, I'm late! I shot up out of my bed, running towards my closet to get my costume. I don't wanna sound conceited but I looked awesome in the costume. After getting ready, grabbing a bagel, and kissing mom good-bye, I went to my truck.

I dialed Raine's number while pulling out of the driveway.

"_Hello?" _Raine's angelic voice poured through the receiver.

"Baby I'm so sorry I'm late! I'll be there in 2minutes or less. Promise," I rushed, speeding down the street.

"_It's o-okay, Paul. You aren't thaaat late,"_ Raine insisted.

"Late is late, babe. I'm almost there, 'kay?"

"_Okay. L-Love you,"_ she said quietly. Just hearing that brought the biggest smile to my face.

"I love you, baby. More than you know." I saw her house coming up and I slowed down. I could hear Raine inside saying bye to Sadie who was busy eating 3waffles at a time. I got out and flashed to the door. She opened the door and jumped back.

Damn, I forgot about that dangerous costume of hers.

"Hey, Little Red. Ready to go?" I asked with an easy smile. Raine was gaping at me, blushing slowly as she took in my appearance. I had this red Peter Pan looking hat on with a plaid red shirt unbuttoned all the way down with no undershirt. I had black suspenders attached to my jean pants, off my shoulders and on my hips, topped off with black hiking boots and a play axe.

Oh yeah, I was one sexy beast.

I brought my finger under chin and closed her mouth. Her eyes widened and her blushing increased.

"U-Uh, I, I like y-your costume, Paul. It's very… f-fitting," she tried. I smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her to me. She automatically placed her hands on my biceps. I leaned down and placed my lips next to her right ear.

"Not as much as your costume is fitting you. Yours shows all your sensual curves, teasing me, begging me to reach out and touch them," I whispered, breathily into her ear. I felt her shiver then escape my grasp quickly.

"L-Let's hurry. D-Don't waaaant to be late!" Raine squeaked. I chuckled, knowing she was trying to flee from my advances. In my truck, the tension was thick and obvious. While Raine was avoiding my eyes, I kept trying to touch her. She'd jump, look at me, blush, then avoided my lustful stare once more. Once we arrived at school, Raine practically flung herself out of my truck and headed towards the fronts entrance of the school. On the way, a girl appeared in front of her.

"Um, can you tell me where Mr. Ashton's classroom is? I'm a new transfer student so I don't really know where to go," the girl asked. If it weren't for her smell and heartbeat, I would've called her leech because of how black her eyes were. She was tall and tanned with frizzy dark brown hair. She looked like a junior but I couldn't be too sure.

"S-Sure. H-Hallway B, cl-classroom number 43," Raine answered with her beautiful smile.

"Thanks. No one's really helped me today so…" She stopped talking when she saw me come up behind Raine. She looked as if she was torn between drooling and warning Raine that there was some freakishly tall man about to knock her out and drag her away. My angel turned and smiled at me.

"Baby, who's this?" I asked. The girl gaped when I said this.

"Um, well, sh-she's new and waaanted to know where Mi-Mister Ashton's class was."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to help some one in need," I said, hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, well now that I know where to go, I'm gonna go to that place now because I know where it is."

"Wait! W-Would you want toooo s-sit with us at lunch?" Raine asked. The girl looks hesitant but then agrees.

"Great! Oh, I-I didn't catch your n-name."

"Melanie." **(AN: I hope u like the name x XRoweenaJAugustineX x!)**

"Raine and th-this is my boyfriend, Paul. It was n-nice meeting you!"

Melanie smiled. "You too." Then she leaves towards the school entrance.

We walked over to Kim and Jared in the cafeteria, dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine. Kim was in his lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are y-you okay, Kim?" Raine asked concerned.

"Yeah. Jared's just insanely warm and comfortable to sit on. Cute outfit guys. Lookin' good Paul," Kim said once she looked at us. Jared growled. "Come on, baby. You know I love you more. Don't be so jealous." She turned and kissed him. Yuck.

"Raine, can we go to my locker? I have to get something." I asked. I didn't really had to get anything, I just wanted to be alone with her.

"Sure." We walked to my locker where I hugged her to me."Paul! Wh-What are you doing?"

"Holding you. Is that such a crime?" I laughed spinning her in circles. She giggled and squealed. I felt so young and free just then, with my angel laughing in my arms. Just then, I wasn't Paul Merez, protector of the tribe and local resident player. I was Paul Merez, 18 yr old boy living his life with his imprint, Raine Waters.

Suddenly, there was a squeal from the opposite side of the hallway. Both Raine and I looked to see Embry embracing Cindy happily. It looked consensual based on Cindy's look of joy. I guess she said yes to going to the dance with him.

"She's so l-lucky to haaave someone like Embry," Raine commented. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have a beautiful girl like you." She smiled softly at me and pecked my cheek. The bell rang and we went to our classes. Next thing I knew, it was lunch and we were waiting for… what was her name? Oh right, Melanie.

"Who are we going to befriend next, babe?" I was only teasing, but I think she took it to heart.

"I don't know, P-Paul. How about… oh! H-How about them?" She pointed to a table of Goths where they were talking amongst each other with smiles. Never knew they smiled… wait, I'm thinking of Emo people.

Raine strode right over to their table, Melanie and I hesitantly in tow, while the Goths looked over at us confused.

"H-Hello! I'm Raine. This is m-my boyfriend, Paul, aaaand my n-new friend, Melanie. Could w-we sit here, per-perhaps?" She asked with a smile. One of the kids spoke up.

"Why do you talk like that?" A boy with a lip ring asked. Raine's beautiful smile faded. I started shaking slightly. Who the fuck did he think he was? Just as I was about to rip his head off his body, one of the girls at the table reaches out and smacks him in the head. I stop shaking from rage.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? She's an upperclassman. She could get her jock boyfriend here to beat the shit out of you," she said fiercely. Melanie and I looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Sorry. Damn," the boy said. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled at Raine.

"Don't listen to him. You talk fine. Of course you can sit here, although it's rare for anyone, let alone a senior, to sit with us Goths at lunch." The table nodded in agreement.

"Well, th-there's a fiiirst for everything, r-right Paul?" Raine says while sitting down. Melanie and I followed. I made sure to sit right next to my angel in case the dumbass boy said anything else bad towards Raine.

"I'm Mika, by the way. Nice to meet you, Raine," she said, shaking Raine's hand.

"Thanks. S-So, are any of yooouu going t-to the dance today?"

"Nah, not our thing."

"Oh. Well what is y-your thing?"

And that's how we got on the subject of how Regular Show beats Adventure Time.

"Okay, we all know that Adventure Time is way better than Regular Show because Finn and Jake and Lumpy Space Princess are awesome!" **(AN: My friends and I actually debated if one show was better than the other)**

"No! Finn and Jake and Lumpy Space Princess are just stupid. They make the show worse than it already is! Regular Show has Mordecai and Rigby and Pops that make any show awesome!"

"Regular Show can suck my left nut for all I care!"

"Adventure Time can kiss my ass while I'm takin' a shit!" Now that's just nasty.

"Fuck you, Brian!"

"I fucked your mom last night! Ask her how it feels!"

"I did! She said it was the worst 15seconds of her life!" Ouch.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up! Both shows are stupid!" Mika interrupted. The two boys glared. "It's all about Avatar: Last Air bender, right Raine?"

Through the argument, Raine was glued to my side with wide eyes. It would've been funny if she wasn't terrified. When lunch was over the rest of the day seemed to follow suit quickly. I dropped Raine off at Kim's house, not before kissing her senseless, then went home where Embry and Jared were getting ready for the dance. Well, mostly Embry. He didn't know whether to be a cop or a fire fighter.

"Dude, be a fire fighter. Chicks like that kind of stuff. You can only have the jacket and pants on with out the shirt. Bet Cindy would love to see that," Jared suggested. He was a little restless because of his need to be with Kim. Truth be told, I was just as bad. I couldn't to hold my angel again.

"Alright. I'll be a fire fighter. Thanks Jared," Embry said.

"Just hurry up, dude. You're keeping us from our imprints," I stated irritably. That really got him to speed things up. When we got to the school, there were cars parked everywhere, music was blaring, some people were outside talking and playing around. I spotted Raine with Kim, Cindy, and the new girl, Melanie, standing by the entrance talking to each other.

"Raine, there is no way you're staying a virgin tonight. Paul won't allow it, girly. Oh crap," Kim says as she spots us. I'm smirking at her, telling her that yes, I indeed heard what she said. Raine looks at me and smiles. My heart did a somersault.

"Hey, babe. Ready to dance?" I asked her, guiding her inside to the dance floor.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Inside, it was a mass of grinding bodies, screaming, laughter, and singing coming from the students while teachers and staff tried to break up grinding trains and people for "safety reasons" known as public sex.

Jared and Kim were already apart of this fuck-fest they called the dance and Melanie, well, I don't know what happened with her.

"Do you wanna dance now or later?" I asked Raine. She stared at the crowd, astonished.

"L-Later." She scurried to one of the non-occupied seats. Chuckling, I followed right behind her like the lost puppy I was.

"So, are you thirsty? Hungry?" I asked. Raine shook her head and just leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and held her to my side. I spotted Cindy with Embry dancing way too careful to be an actual couple. I shook my head at them.

"Paul? A-Are you mad?" Raine asked softly. It's funny how I could hear her voice over the blasting music and loud, obnoxious crowd.

"No, babe, why would I be?" I asked.

"I'm not d-dancing with you right now aaand I know how m-much you wanted to," she stated looking up towards the crowd. I pulled her face towards mine.

"Do you want me to command you to dance with me?" She blushed in that cute way that she does.

"W-Well, no… Do you want to?"

"Do you want me to want to?" She smiled. She got up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go dancing!" She pulled me towards the crowd but I stopped her.

"Wait, baby. Let me guide you through."

Getting through would've been impossible for my little angel, not to mention dangerous with grinding bodies and groping guys. Well, it would be dangerous for the groping guys 'cause I would've already decapitated them.

When we were in a good spot, I grabbed her waist and pulled her against me, chest to chest. In the back round, I could hear the DJ playing "Quickie" by Miguel. I started to guide her hips with mine to the beat, which was kinda slow, but I wasn't trippin'.

"Mami you're lookin' like

I'm just another guy

That came to check ya

That came to wreck ya,

No disrespect but

Mami that's correct 'cause

What's in them jeans just

Got my mind hectic…"

Damn, Raine is really good at this, I thought. I might just have to obey the song that's playing. She seemed a little distracted with something on my right but then she nodded. Then, she did something I would've never thought her capable of: she turned around and grinded on me, slightly bended over. This girl is gonna kill me. Then to top it off, she looked back at me and smirked, not smiled, smirked. Who is this girl?

"A-Am I doing good, Paul?" She asked, as if she didn't notice the bulge rubbing against her ass.

"Yeah, baby, you're doing great," I told her, pulling her back to my chest and palming her stomach, sliding my hands down slowly to her waist and hips. I tried to concentrate on her movements against me but I kept slipping to trying to pull her against me harder. I could hear her breathing start to pick up and so did her heartbeat. Starting to kiss her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent, I heard her squeak adorably. Even when she's making me hot and bothered, she can still appear adorable.

"I don't wanna be loved, I don't wanna be loved,

I just want a quickie

No bite marks, no scratches, and no hickies

If you can get with that

Mami come get with me…"

To say that I was surprised at how into this my baby was would be an understatement. I was flabbergasted, yes, flabbergasted at her. The moves she was executing and the way she executed them, it was as if she had been practicing. Maybe she had been. I knew once this song was over I would have to take Raine some where away from prying eyes so I could have her to myself.

"Don't be offended babe

by what I say,

its just a game

and how I play,

pillage and plunder,

call me ya plumber,

knock on this wood, get rocked by this thunder"

She lifted her arms behind her and latched onto my neck, her fingers caressing me as she went. Once she touched behind my ears, it was over. I grabbed her by the waist and held her as I maneuvered us out of the crowd and into the hallway. Spinning her to face me, I push her against the wall and attacked her lips.

"EEEP!" Was all that heard from Raine as I smothered her lips with my own. Her legs were wrapped around me-officially my favorite position-and her hands were against my chest, unintentionally palming my nipples. I think this girl wanted me to have her right in the hallway, echo and all. I started grinding into her and enjoyed her little gasps and moans that she tried covering up.

"P-Paul wa-mmph!" I didn't let finish. I couldn't. If I did, that would mean that my lips aren't hers and that's not cool. She finally tried to force me to stop and I did, but only for a moment.

"Paul, I refuse to let you have sexual intercourse with me in the school hallway!" She blurted loudly without stuttering. My eyebrows raised and I was shocked. I knew I should've let her talk.

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHTY! That was the 11th chap. hope you enjoyed it. this chap was alittle longer than the usual but i owe it to yall for stickin w/ me. now im bak on trak and ready 2 give u guys more crazy adventures w/ raine and the gang!... hehe, i rhymed.**

**raine: hey! n-no jokin around. g-get started ooon the nxt chap.**

**paul: -super serious-we shud get started on what our baby's name will be cuz one of this chapters, we'll be gettin it in. **

**raine: -wide eyes- -inches closr 2 me-**

**me: i cant save u this time hun.**

**raine: -hauls ass outta sight w/ paul on her heels-**

**sadie: hey! will i be in the next chap?**

**me: yeah... w/ ryan as ur lover of course -smiles-**

**sadie: -glares- -cracks knucles- -growls-**

**me: -runs laughing mockingly- -sadie on tail-**

**ryan: please review so my imprint cant kill the author. i dnt have the money 2 bail her out of jail. plus shes 2 beautiful for prison -dumb love struck expression-**

**embry: smh, bro. es, em, aech.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: H****ey HEY heey! How yall doin'? How bout that economy, huh? -readers ignore- aw, c'mon guys! don't be like that! I'm a junior n hiskool! i need 2 focus on skool 2!... not that yall aren't important. Cuz u guys r! -readers still ignore- okay, fine then! be that like that! I guess yall r gonna miss the telling of wen Paul will tell Raine about his wolfing nd imprinting business. -readers interests peaked- uh huh, thot u'd like that. Now c'mere, lemme c ur beautiful faces -readers turn w/ smile- -eager 4 new chap- thats more like it. Okay! Now 2 thank those stunning, heart-stopping reviewers: Superdani -HEY GURL!-, CookieMonstar-DeaTheKid -love ur name!-, Mariah (Guest) -be my guest!-, UnknownGirl -ooh, mysterious-, jmelynn -very unique!-, amoungthestarsx -yes, u r heavenly-, Alexanderlover31 -say hi 2 ur lover 4 me!-, Sugar Sweet Attack -dont die of sweetness!-, kaycee-black01 -i miss u bestie!-, IHeartArt -i like art 2!-, xhouseofnightgirlx -nix said wassup-, Lorna Roxen -pretty name-, Maimy-Jo -how do u pronounce that?, ladyMiraculousNight -oh how ive missed u!-, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x -sup gurl!-, happinie93 -u were the encouragement to start writing again-, nd BlueEyedCountryGirl -im gonna guess that ur eyes r...-.**

**So, n this chap, we c how Paul reacts 2 Raine's monthly gift, Paul discussing wen he's gonna tell Raine his secret, nd Raine meeting Paul's deceased grandmother.**

**You already know I dont own Twilight, but I own a Breaking Dawn shirt w/ Jacob on it.)**

**Jake: creeper.**

**Me: says the guy who imprinted on a new born baby.**

**Jake: -pout- -sniffles-**

**Nessie: -consoles imprint-**

* * *

Chapter 12

Raine's P.O.V.

Thank you, Jesus, for cell phones! I swear I was going to permanently stay red because of Paul's teasing. I think he secretly likes seeing me embarrassed.

Anyway, my phone rang and Kim answered, wanting to know if Sadie and I wanted to go to her house after school tomorrow before the dance. I told her, in a sad voice, that Sadie probably couldn't go because of her concussion. Kim, being the great friend she is, understood completely and said I didn't have to go, but I told her it was okay and that I would most definitely make it. I told Paul, who listened quite well, and he invited me to a bonfire on Sunday. I wanted to ask if it was a date but I let it go. We were already at my house.

"Sure. I'd l-love to, Paul," I replied with a smile. My speech was better but it still needed work. Paul stepped forward and kissed me softly. I still get butterflies when he does that. He pulled away but I guess he was just taking a break because he kissed me again, but with more passion.

I did my stupid squeak thing that I do when I'm surprised but I guess he didn't mind. His hand started to roam under my shirt again-I think he enjoys that-and traveled to my back, caressing it softly. Then, I did the most horrid thing one could do during a make out session.

I moaned. Very loud and provocatively.

I froze and Paul pulled back as if recognizing my embarrassing mistake. I covered my mouth in shame, but I had to convey to Paul that I wasn't a, well, a Scarlet.

"I-I didn't mean to- I mean... I'M NOT A SLUT!" I explained, though very childishly. Paul gave me that adorable confused puppy look along with a concerned one.

"Of course you're not. Where did you get that from?" Paul asked.

"No where. I-I just... I was loud."

"That doesn't mean you're a slut. You're beautiful and amazing and fantastic and lovely and wonderful and gorgeous and out-standing and other adjectives that describe you. But you are not a slut."

I couldn't help but smile at his confession. He was the sweetest, kindest, most loving and caring boyfriend a girl could have. To reward him, I kissed his cheek and thanked him. He hugged me one last time then we said good night and I walked inside with that tugging feeling that I got whenever I walked away from Paul. It was like a resisting child begging for the latest toy for Christmas, except the resistance was begging me to stay with Paul.

I walked upstairs to my room to finish up my homework and get ready for bed. Going to my closet, I eyed my costume in fear. It was very inappropriate but it was just a costume I guess. At least it wasn't my uniform or anything. I would most likely die of embarrassment.

That night, I had no dreams. It was strange. I did have this lingering feeling of something watching me. It creeped me out.

I woke up extra early so that I could get ready with my costume. My mom nearly fainted when she saw my outfit and Daddy, well, it was a good thing Paul wasn't there. Mom eventually agreed to my costume and convinced Daddy to agree as well. Mom told me to keep the cloak on at all times and don't be alone with Paul in any room. I didn't mention that we would be alone in the car this morning. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Ryan sneaking in. Where did he go?

"Ryan?" I asked. He froze. He turned slowly towards me. His hair was tousled with leaves and twigs in it, there were patches of dirt on him, and the weird thing was, he was shirtless in this 50° weather.

"Hey, RaineDrop. Whatcha doin' up so early?" He asked nonchalantly.

"W-Where did you just come from?"

"Um, just takin' a stroll. Couldn't sleep so I walked around a bit. No big deal," Ryan said, heading towards the stairs. Something was mighty fishy with him.

"Oh, I see. Well, g-goodnight then."

"Night, Sis." He just about sprinted up the stairs. What a peculiar brother I have. I made myself some cereal and Sadie waffles, because she loves waffles, when Paul called. I could already feel my blush forming.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard wind blowing and the sound of his truck's engine in the back round. I'm positive he was speeding.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I'll be there in 2minutes or less. Promise," Paul rushed out. It made me jump slightly. I looked over at the microwave clock, surprised when I saw he was about 10minutes later than usual.

"It's o-okay, Paul. You aren't that late," I told him.

"Late is late, babe. I'm almost there, 'kay?"

"Okay. L-Love you," I said quietly. I was still shy about saying that so casually. Sadie, who I didn't hear come downstairs, was drowning her waffles that I made her in syrup. I shook my head at her while she smiled.

"I love you, baby. More than you know." I smiled bashfully **(AN: Eh? Get it? Its in the… nevermind)**. He always says things that make me blush. When I saw his car pull up, I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door.

"Bye, Sadie!" I said to my hungry best friend. She gave a wave of her fork because of the waffle stuffed in her mouth.

I opened the door to Paul standing right there, making me jump back… and stare in awe. Why, oh why, did Paul Marez have to be so darn attractive in lumberjack attire? I think he was purposefully trying to cease my existence. I vaguely heard say something to me but I was still staring at his abdominals and pectorals... and maybe the biceps. I felt a finger come up under my chin and close my mouth. How embarrassing! I blushed even harder.

"Uh, I, I like y-your costume, Paul. It's very... fi-fitting," I said like an incompetent idiot. Paul gave me that devilish smirk of his and pulled me, by the hips, to him. My hands automatically placed themselves on his biceps. I really like his biceps.

He leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Not as much as your costume is fitting you. Yours shows all your sensual curves, teasing me, begging me to reach out and touch them," He whispered, breathily into my ear. This sent shivers down my spine. I had to get away. Making an escape, I quickly high-tailed it to his truck.

"L-Let's hurry. Don't waaaant to be late!" I squeaked. I heard his chuckle but dared not stop to look back. On the way there was absolute torture. Paul kept trying to touch me so I would look into his sinfully lust filled eyes. My face was permanently hot.

When we reached school, I catapulted myself out, not waiting for Paul to catch up. That's when a girl I didn't recognize came to me asking for directions to Mr. Ashton's classroom. She all of a sudden stopped talking and looked at something behind me, most likely Paul. I turned my head to smile at him to reassure her that he wasn't bad.

"Baby, who's this?" He asked me. At least he was no longer aroused.

"Um, well, sh-she's new and waaanted to know where Mi-Mister Ashoton's classroom was."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to help someone in need," Paul told me, hugging me from behind. We found out that her name was Melanie and I invited her to sit with us at lunchtime. She was really nice.

When Melanie went off to her class, Paul and I went to the cafeteria to find Jared and Kim as Aladdin and Jasmine. They were a cute pair.

Lunch came by fast and Paul, Melanie, and I were deciding where to sit.

"Who are going to befriend next, babe?" Paul asked. Huh, very good question.

"I don't know, P-Paul. How about... oh! H-How about them?" I pointed to a table of kids wearing a lot of dark colors and piercings. Self expression is seemed to be their motto. I went over to introduce us.

"H-Hello! I'm Raine. This is m-my boyfriend, Paul, aaand my n-new friend, Melanie. Could w-we sit here, per-perhaps?" I asked smiling.

"Why do you talk like that?" One boy from the table asked. Just when I thought my speech was getting better… I felt Paul shaking behind me and knew he didn't appreciate that comment. All of a sudden, that boy was hit in the back of his head by a girl at the table.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? She's an upperclassman. She could get her jock boyfriend over here to beat the shit outta you," she said fiercely. I would never do such a thing!

"Sorry. Damn," the boy said. I didn't know them enough to charge them for their language. The girl smiled at me.

"Don't listen to him. You talk fine. Of course you can sit here, although it's rare for anyone, let alone a senior, to sit with us Goths at lunch."

"Well, there's a fiiirst for everything, r-right Paul?" I asked sitting down. Yay, I made more friends.

"I'm Mika, by the way. Nice to meet you, Raine," she said shaking my hand.

I asked if she or anyone of her friends were going to the dance. They said it wasn't their thing. Then I asked what their thing was. Never ask them that. They argued over which show, Regular Show or Adventure Time, was better. It wasn't pretty. I held onto Paul the whole time.

"Fuck you, Brian!"

"I fucked your mom last night! Ask her how it feels!"

"I did! She said it was the worst 15seconds of her life!"

I'm pretty sure their mothers didn't know about this.

The rest of the day past and before I knew it, Kim and Melanie were doing my hair and make-up at Kim's house. They gave me this bra that makes the breasts look a cup size bigger. They promptly threw my other bra away.

When we got to the dance, it was loud and sounded like everyone was having lots of fun. Was it this fun last year?

"Raine, there is no way you're staying a virgin tonight. Paul won't allow it, girly," Kim told me, making me blush but roll my eyes at her. Paul would never take advantage like that. "Oh crap."

I turned to where she was looking and instantly became happy. Paul was here!

"Hey, angel. Ready to dance?" He asked, taking me inside to the dance floor.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I thought I was ready this year, ready to dance like everyone else, but when I looked at the crowd, it seemed that the dancing was more aggressive. Then I realized I wasn't ready. At all.

Paul sat with me over in the 'scared-little-girls-who-can't-man-up' section of the dance. I felt bad that I was keeping him from having fun.

"Paul? A-Are you mad?" I asked. I didn't except him to hear over the music.

"No, babe, why would I be?" Paul asked. Of course he heard me, he is Paul.

"I'm not d-dancing with you right now and I-I know how much you wanted to," I said. Paul turned my face towards his.

"Do you want me to want to?" I smiled and started to pull him to the dance floor. This burst of courage came out of no where but I was happy I got it.

He guided me through the crowd and started to dance with me. I found Kim grinding with Jared but her back was to him. She was bent over and smiling at me, telling me to do the same and mouthed "be confident". I nodded to her and she gave me a thumbs-up. Okay, I can do this. For Paul!

I turned and copied Kim's actions. I guessed I shocked Paul because his movements faltered a little. I turned my head to him and smiled happily when I saw that flustered him. _I _flustered _PAUL_!

"A-Am I doing good, Paul?" I asked. I felt something hard against me. I knew what it was this time. That was Paul's penis.

"Yeah, baby, you're doing great," He said, pulling me back to him. My back was to his chest with hands roaming my stomach and hips. He started kissing my neck and I squeaked.

My breathing became labored because of how intense this was. Heart beating so loud I'm surprised Paul didn't hear, but at the same time I could feel his heart beating on my back. I saw Kim wrap her arms around Jared's heck and I decided to do the same, only, once I touched his ear, he took me away from the dance floor to the hallway. Oh no, did I anger him? Did I go too far? Dang it, Kim!

Once we rode it to the hallway, he pushed me against the wall with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Eeep!" I managed out before Paul's lips devoured mine. I placed my hands against his chest for leverage while he wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinded hips against mine, making me feel hot in my stomach. It was like a burning feeling that Paul alleviated but at the same time made worse. I tried to cover my stupid moans but Paul didn't let me.

"P-Paul wa-mmph!" He, again, claimed my mouth, making me somewhat dizzy with pleasure. Fantastic, I'm starting to think like Sadie. I finally forced him to let me talk because I had a feeling to where this was leading.

"Paul, I refuse to let you have sexual intercourse in the school hallway!" I blurted, completely stutter free. This shocked Paul and me. He still was pressed against me rather intimately.

"I wasn't... planning on doing that, babe," he said. He let me slide down between him and the wall but I think I hurt him because he hissed when I brushed past his... uh, privates.

"Oh. It just seemed l-like you were. I'm sorry," I told him, shamefully. He smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be sorry. I pushed you too far. I should've controlled myself... but what I want to know is," he leaned his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes." What possessed you to dance like that?"

I swallowed hard. Darn you, Kim! You never informed me of the consequences of these actions! I didn't want to tattle on her but I couldn't lie. "Kim," I said.

A look of understanding then exasperation crossed his face. "Of course, it would be Kim," he sighed then backed away from me. I instantly grabbed his hand. I didn't want him to back away from me.

"No. P-Please stay. I woon't dance like that anymore... i-if you want," I suggested. Paul smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, angel. We've only been here 5minutes. We have the rest of the night to dance. Until then, you wanna just chill?"

"Okay,"I said, as we walked back into the gym to the dance. I sat down at a table while Paul went to go get us something to snack on and drink. That's when Melanie came over.

"Hey! Why aren't you dancing? You can't be tired already," she said sitting next to me.

"P-Paul and I are going tooo just chill," I said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't look like you wanted to 'just chill' 2minutes ago. You guys looked about ready to strip naked and have crazy, hot, passionate sex right then and there."

I blushed at that comment. Was I really that sensual?

"W-Whatever. What about yooou? Are you having fun?" I asked changing the subject. Melanie looked away with a smile.

"Yeah. Especially with that freshman over there," she said pointing out Seth whose dance moves were pretty good if he were at a ballroom dance.

"You m-mean Seth?"

"Yeah. He's so fun and silly but a gentleman. So far, most of the other boys have either groped me, pulled me into a grind train, or down right try to take my clothes off. It's really annoying."

"Really? You should t-tell one of the chaperones. Theeey can handle it,"I suggested. She raised her eyebrow.

"They can handle the treatment that I'm getting from these boys?" My eyes widened.

"No! I-I meant that theey could st-stop those guys!" She started laughing.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. I knew what you meant. Oh, here comes Paul and that's my cue to leave. See ya, Raine. Nice talk." And with that, she skipped over to Seth and started doing the Macarena. I smiled.

"Here you go, babe. They mostly just had sweets so I got you a cup of everything. M&M's, with and with out nuts, Skittles, Starburst..." He listed off the little cups of candy. I started think about how far we came as a couple in as little as a week and wondered... why the sudden interest? He went from this scary, temper-mental jock who really didn't talk to me at all. Then, he goes and turns his whole attitude and suddenly declares his hidden love for me. It just seemed a little odd, not that I wasn't happy with him. I was ecstatic!

"Paul? When did y-you find out that you liked me?" I asked suddenly, cutting him off. He froze and looked confused.

"What do you mean, Raine?" He asked. He called me by my name... Something isn't right.

"W-What I mean is whaaat event led you t-to believe that you had feelings f-for me? Was it something th-that I did?"

"Um, well," he grabbed a chair and sat in front of me,"I just... woke up one day and... I looked at you and realized that... What brought this question, Raine?"

"It's just that... u-um... Never mind, just fooorget I asked that," I said. I turned to watch the dance but Paul handle my hand to get my attention.

"No, tell me why. Did someone say something to you?" He asked fiercely. I looked down.

"Nothing. J-Just drop it."

"Raine, don't-"

"Paul, please." I all of sudden felt more angry than I've ever felt before. Paul must have noticed because he retreated his hand. I instantly felt guilty but my anger wouldn't let me show it. This unfamiliar emotion scared me but excited me at the same. I thought I wasn't capable of being mad at anything let alone a person. I saw Paul's hands ball up into fists and start to shake. Oh no! Did I make him mad?

I looked up at him but he was looking down and breathing hard. He looked about ready to kill. I hesitantly grabbed his hand and with out looking at him, took him outside. I saw Kim and Jared look concerned at us but I ignored them. I know, how rude of me! I mad a little mental note to bake them apology cookies later. Once we made it outside, I turned to make sure he was okay.

He now looked sad, or ashamed maybe.

"Are you okay n-now, Paul?" I asked him. He sighed then nodded. He was lying. "Paul, you're lying."

He looked up at me, surprised. I touched his cheek and looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes. "T-Tell me what's wrong."

"I upset you, that's what. I'm acting like a A-hole boyfriend who can't even answer a simple question about why I love you," He told me, frustratedly. I smiled.

"That's just it. I-I know you love me buuut when did you decide this? W-Was it a secret? Diiid you not know how t-to tell me? Was it a spur of the moment-"

"It wasn't a spur of the moment! This isn't a random thing! We're meant to be! Don't you dare think that this was a random thing for me!" He said this grabbing me by my hips and pulling me to him. He looked me straight in the eye.

"O-Okay," I said quietly. He dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"I made you upset again."

"No, it's okay. I un-understand." My hand went to his hair and stroked it. He sighed peacefully.

"I promise, Raine, I'll tell you everything soon. I have things I just can't tell you right now but you'll know soon. You actually already know but you just don't know it. You're a smart girl, you'll probably figure it out. If you do, just promise to come talk to me first. Don't be scared to come to me and tell me what's on your mind. Okay?" What was he talking about? Was it something bad?

"Paul, what-"

"Just promise me. Please, angel." He sounded desperate. It broke my heart. My poor Paul.

"Okay. I promise," I said. I started to shiver from the cold night breeze. Paul instantly hugged me tighter.

"Do you wanna go back inside?" He asked. "Wow, what a stupid question. You're clearly shivering to death and my dumbass is asking-"

"3dollars." He looked down at me. "Although, I c-can make an acceptation. Yoou did manage to avoid u-using the a-word the first time. $2.25."

He just smiled and kissed my face all over. Sometimes he could be such a big puppy.

After the dance was over, Paul offered to take me home. Melanie got picked up by her mom so she was taken care of. Embry and Cindy... I actually had no idea where they were located.

"Babe?" Paul asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have a car?"

"It's g-going to be my graaduation present... Do you n-not like to drive meee around? I understand if you d-don't."

"No! I _love _driving you around! I was just curious, I swear," Paul said with his eyes wide.

"Okay... Paul? C-Can I meet your grandmother?"

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

My grandmother?

"Babe, she's gone. You can't meet her," I explained. My heart sank hearing those words come from my mouth. She was really gone.

"Yes I can. I-I could go see heeer grave," She answered with a smile. Damn that beautiful smile of hers.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. I want t-to meet her."

"Okay then. Name the date and time."

"How a-about tomorrow at 4:00?"

"Perfect," I replied, not bothering to check with Sam on whether or not I had to patrol at the time.

As I drove up to her house, I started smelling a change in her scent. It was weird. Usually her scent was fruity but it was changing to a... I couldn't really explain it. Almost like a dark, warm scent, like a black coffee or a dark chocolate and... sort of, pheremone-y. Not that I can smell them like an actual dog... could I?

I saw her start to hold her stomach discreetly.

"Are you okay, angel?" I asked. She took her hand from her stomach and smiled at me.

"Yeah. Of course," she replied. She opened the car door and got out. I walked to meet her and walk her to the front door. "Thank you f-for taking me to thee dance. I had fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it, babe," I replied, grasping her hand and pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure she secure in my arms. A make-out session was on its way and I couldn't have my angel escaping me, now could I?

I leaned down to capture her lips with mine. Raine has gotten so much better from when she was shy about kissing me to boldly kissing me with confidence. She ran her fingers through my hair and caressed my neck. Damn, she is just full a surprises tonight isn't she? I deepened the kiss, backing her up against the front of her house. I started sliding my hands up and down her body. Just when I started slide my hands under her shirt, I heard the distinct foot steps of Raine's father.

Grudgingly, I pulled away from a dazed Raine when father dearest opened the door.

"Paul, good seeing you, son. How was the dance?" He asked even though I had a feeling that he just wanted his daughter in the house instead of her cup-caking with me.

"It was cool. Music was okay, food was alright. Me and Raine had a nice time," I answered.

"Raine and I, Paul." Raine told me. She just had to correct my grammar. Future teacher... ooh, naughty student-teacher fantasy.

"I'm sorry, angel. _Raine_ and _I_ had a nice time." I smiled at her, making her emit a beautiful giggle.

"Well that's good. Make sure to say hi to your mom for me. Haven't seen her in a while," He said opening the door wider for Raine to come in.

"You got it, sir. See you Sunday, Raine. Bye, Mr. Waters... Bye, Mrs. Waters," I said, seeing River come up behind Raine's dad with a wide knowing smile. The woman was strange.

"Bye, Paul! And I told you to call me River!" She replied. Raine turned and gave me a dazzling smile and a wave. "What, no goodnight kiss for your man? Raine, that's rude."

"Mom!"Raine exclaimed, a blush dusting her cheeks with her dad exclaiming "River!" at the same time.

I chuckled as Raine's father closed the door and proceeded to scold River for her behavior. I drove home quickly so I could get ready for patrol.

"Hey mom. Mr. Waters says hi. He hasn't seen you in a while," I told her from my room. I was changing out of my costume **(AN: -drool- mm mm mmm!). **I grabbed some shorts and a cord to wrap around my leg when I phased.

"Is that so? Huh, it has been awhile," my mom mused. I walked out the door and into the forest. Jared was outside waiting as a wolf looking expectantly at me. I phased to see what was up.

**_When are you gonna tell her, Paul?_** Jared asked.

**_Tell who what?_** I asked back.

**_Tell Raine what you are, man. Have you thought about it lately?_**

**_Well, shit, yeah I've thought about it. I just don't know when I should,_** I replied.

**_Scared to tell her?_**

**_Terrified the fuck out of my mind._**

**_Just do what I did._**

**_Tell Raine that I'm a werewolf during a heavy make-out session?_**

**_...When you say it like that it just seems so immature._**

**_That's because it is, Jare Bear._**

**_Call me Jare Bear again and you'll find yourself advice-less,_** Jared threatened.

**_Okay, okay! Just tell me what to do!_**

**_Okay. Raine's a smart girl. You're bringing to the bonfire, right?_**

**_Yeah._**

**_She'll probably ask you questions and all you do is answer honestly. _**

**_What if she wants proof?_**

**_Give her proof. _**

**_What if I scare her away and she ends up like she was before? Thinking I'll hurt her._** I thought of her face stained with fearful tears. It tore at my very being.

**_Paul, she'll never think that. She trusts you. I know you want to protect her, but there are just some things that she has to face like a big girl. She'll be okay. If by some freak chance she is scared shitless and won't talk to you, Kim and Emily have your back._**

This was why Jared was my best friend. He had a way of telling you what you had to hear in a way you wanted to hear. No sugar-coated shit. Just honesty.

**_Thanks, Jared._**

**_No problem, bro. Just don't start crying on me._**

**_...You're an asshole, Jare Bear._**

* * *

(Still Paul's P.O.V.)

After patrol, I went to Raine's house to check up on her. I still couldn't figure out why Raine smelled so different. When I arrived, I saw that she was sleeping peacefully, softly snoring. Her window was also open, making it easy for some robber or worst, some bloodsucker, to just casually climb through like its nothing. I'm gonna have to talk to her about that... without sounding like some creep who stalks girls at night by watching them through the window.

God, she smells so good! Why does she smell so good even more than usual? I thought.

Just then I heard Raine groan in what seemed to be pain. I just about shit myself in fear that she was in danger. I really flipped out when I detected blood. Just when I was about to go and burst though her window, something inside of me stirred. It was like some sort of yearning or compulsion. Something about Raine's new scent was bringing something primal out of me, something frightening even for me. I felt the urge to growl and whimper at the same time, howl and stay completely silent. What's wrong with me?

I turned and ran towards my house and away from my angel. I didn't know what that was, but I didn't want to feel that again. Once I got home, I showered and got ready to crash. Mom was already knocked out cold after watching her soap opera. My dreams that night were even scarier than my out of nowhere emotions.

_I was watching myself talk with Raine. She looked so beautiful in her simple white cotton dress. So pure and lovely, unlike my dumbass self sitting there looking like a undesireable. I mean, shit, does my nose really look like that? Why did I pick that hair style?_

_"What are you talking about, Paul?" Raine questioned._

_I jumped, thinking she could hear my thoughts. Could she?_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You belong to me and you will do as I say," the other me said, being a complete jackass. I would never say anything like that!_

_"What's wrong with you?" Raine fearfully asked._

_"I'm perfectly fine. I've just recently woke up and realized that I've let you be unclaimed for too long. That will change."_

_"Hey, asshole! Stay the fuck away from Raine!" I shouted as I attempted to walk over and beat my douche self's ass... but I couldn't move._

_Raine backed away from the sick fuck with frightened eyes._

_"Run, Raine!" I shouted desperately. She finally turned and fled, leaving my evil self snarling and growling in fury. When I looked at his eyes, I noticed they had that white ring around the pupil that animals get when they're in the dark. "Leave her alone! I won't let you hurt her!"_

_He turned to me and smiled._

_"Oh, but don't you understand? I won't be hurting her; you will. We are the same person," he told me in this guttural voice that sounded nothing like me._

_"No, we aren't. You're sadistic and I'm not. I don't want to hurt her and you do."_

_"Ah, but I **am** the sadistic part of **you** and we're not going to hurt her intentionally. It's just a part of our nature._

_"I'm not an animal!"_

_"YES, YOU ARE! The sooner you embrace that, the safer and happier our mate will be! Stop being a bitch and **claim her**," he growled out at me. He then phased into my wolf and took off in the direction Raine fled. I could only watch in horror as he closed in on her and pounced. She felled to the ground underneath that beast with a grunt. He then opened his jaws and clamped down on her shoulder and my angel screamed in agony. Blood poured from her wound and the beast seemed to enjoy her pain. I finally felt that my legs could move so I ran towards her. My wolf moved away from her just as I fell to my knees infront of my hurt imprint. She was shivering and sobbing, holding her wound. _

_"Baby, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! Let me help!" I rushed, pulling her against me._

_"She's not capable of hating us, Paul. You know that," the jackass behind me taunted. I turned my head and growled at him, shaking in rage. "Careful now, we don't want to kill her. Well, you technically can't because this is all a dream but, you know."_

_"Why would you do this? Why would you think that I would do this to her?"_

_"Simply because soon you will have no choice, and neither will she." At that point, he lunged at me and my injured Raine._

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up. I was sweating and breathing hard as if I had run 40miles. I checked my clock and saw that it was just past 1 in the afternoon. How long was I out? I got up and rubbed my face, trying to wipe the sweat and the nightmare away. I can't believe I dreamt that.

"Paul, are you okay?" My mom asked, peeping her head in my room.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm fine," I replied tiredly.

"Well, it's past breakfast so lunch is ready when you are, 'kay?"

" 'Kay. Thanks, ma." She nodded and left. When I showered, again, and got dressed, I went to the kitchen to find 3 grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of clam chowder, and a pitcher of Kool-Aid. God, I love Kool-Aid. **(AN: i actually don't care for it)**

I ate my lunch quickly so I could spend a little extra time with Raine. I needed to see that she was okay. Tossing a quick 'bye' at my mom, I got in my truck and drove to her house. Once I got there, I didn't feel the emotions I did last night which was a good sign I guess. I knocked on her door and waited patiently. I heard Raine's gasp and her pitter patter of feet as she ran downstairs to the door. When she opened it, I sighed in relief... but then smiled in amusement. Raine had an Adventure Time T-shirt on with red pajama pants on with white polkadots on them. She had penguin slippers on and her hair up in a messy bun. She also had her glasses on. All in all, she looked adorable.

"Ah! Paul! I-It's nooot time to go yet, i-is it?!" She worried.

"No. I just really wanted to see you and couldn't wait. You have another hour to get ready so don't worry," I reassured her. She then looked at her attire and blushed. I laughed and walked in, hugging her to me. "It's okay. You look fine. I was just teasing you."

"Mkay," came her muffled reply. She then got ready while I waited in the living room. Now she was wearing a plain white jacket and blue jeans with black snow boots. She kept her glasses and messy bun, which I was grateful for. She really did look great.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we were off.

The cemetary where my grandmother was wasn't the normal cemetary one would be used to. This cemetary was just on the edge of the forest. Each tree was reserved for one family. Every person that died in that family would have their ashes buried near that tree with their family members who also passed on.**(AN: idk if this really happens so dont yell at me if ur offended with this)** This started ever since the Cullens moved here.

Raine and I walked over to my family's tree and found my grandmother's headstone.

"Hey, grandma. Nice to see you again. I brought a special girl with me today. Her name is Raine Waters and she's my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend," I said, giving Raine a side hug. She smiled at me then at my grandma's headstone.

"It's n-nice to meet you. Your grandson i-is the beeest boyfriend I-I could every ask for. You should beee very proud o-of him. I am." I smiled and kissed her head. That made me swell with pride. She went on telling my deceased grandmother of how nice and funny I was and how safe she feels with me. I would've cried but I'm too much of a man to do that. Just then, I made a promise to myself and to her, that I would be good to her no matter what. Even if she runs away from me when she finds out about me, I'll still treat her good. I just hope she doesn't run and that she accepts me.

_Don't worry. We'll make sure that she will._

* * *

**(AN: -scary organ music- dun dun duuun! man, it feels good to get that chapter off my chest. it kept nagging at me and making me feel guilty, but i couldn't think of anything write to save my life! plus, this year i need to raise my GPA nd start thinking about my senior project. Coincidently, my english class is going through a creative writing stage and I got charged up to finish this chap. I organized what this story is really gonna be about so I'm not making it up as i go. but anyways, you've waited for about 1200 years so u can put all ur pent up frustration into a review.**

**Ryan: what makes you think they would review for u after u practically ditched them?**

**Me: what makes u think that i cant kill u off in the next chapter?**

**Ryan:...i c ur point.**

**Paul: am i gonna have another nightmare like that?**

**Me: prolly but it wont be as bad. Raine will enjoy it next time.**

**Raine: I b-beg ur pardon?**

**Me: -craddles raine's head in arms- shhh, just go to sleep and it will all be fine.**

**Sadie: ur delirious from typing at 12:30 at night.**

**Me: -offended- ur mom's delirious!**

**Sadie: -nonchalant- nah, just drunk. its good tho.**

**Leah: review because I'm coming up next. yay!**

**Sam: -caught off guard- aw shit...**


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN: -readers look pleasantly shocked- yes, its less than a year and im updating, i kno. soooo... i need to kno if yall wanna c the cullens come out. I dont particularly care for them but if u want i can throw them in the story, for a while mind you, then go back to wolf pack biz-nass. Also, i'm debating on whether or not i shud only do 20chaps or more cuz at the rate i'm going, yall will get sick of me fast. just tell me in a review, aight. mkay! now its about that time to thank my lovely-and most definately loyal cuz ive been gone forever AND a day-reviewers: Goochie62, 2Things2Say, destanib1818, CookieMonstar-DeaTheKid, Shamidreamer86, Superdani4Ever, Maimy-Jo, Lorna Roxen, WackyWillow, BlueEyedCountryGirl, Tamani, dallo33, a Guest person, kaylathedragonwitch, IHeartArt, and Alexanderlover31.**

**Alrighty! Now in this new and exciting chapter, we will c Raine's reaction to Paul's secret, Leah's first time phasing, and Sadie and Ryan's past-it's very relevant, trust me-. **

**Okay guys, gotta question for ya: who should Raine befriend next? What cliche can she make friends with? Leave your answer in a review. Oh, and I don't own twilight but if i did, Claire wouldn't have been so young when Quil imprinted on her. Atleast 8yrs old, thats only an 8yr difference. Not that bad)**

* * *

Raine's P.O.V.

Why am I having dreams of a wolf chasing me then turning into Paul? I haven't had a nightmare about him since we became a couple. It's scary. Just then, Sadie walked in my room.

"Morning, Raine. How ya feelin'?" She asked. She was wearing a white camisole and black spandex with purple slippers on... and it was freezing inside the house.

"I'm fine... A-Aren't you cold?" I asked. Sadie shrugged.

"Nope. Why? Is it cold to you?" I nodded. "Well, I guess I'm just awesome."

I smiled and shook my head. I grabbed my glasses and looked at my clock. I had about 7hours until I met Paul's grandmother. I was so excited! Meeting his grandmother would be an honor and it would show just how much Paul trusted me.

"Sadie, I know you're in there! Just talk to me, please!" Ryan's voice shouted from downstairs. He sounded desperate. What was going on between them?

"I don't fucking care if you know where I am! Go away!" Sadie replied. I noticed her voice didn't have the usual attitude when she said that. It actually had a scared tinge to it. I looked at her suspiciously.

"He-He lives heeere, too, you know," I pointed out. Sadie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Again, not caring."

"Why a-are you sooo mad at him?"

"Just... Because..." Sadie muttered unsure. Sadie Martinez never mutters unsure.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Just then, I heard a thump from upstairs. Then, someone opening a door and walking towards the stairs. Sadie and I looked at each other, then to the top of the stairs where Ryan was looking down at Sadie with a hurt and angry expression. Sadie about-faced and walked to the front door.

"Sadie, don't walk away from me," Ryan warned following her. Of course, she didn't listen and put up her middle finger while walking away. "Dont tempt me."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?!

"Don't fuckin' flatter yourself, Ryan, 'cause I wouldn't let you touch me if my life depended on it." Sadie threw the door open.

"You don't really mean that." Ryan looked dejected. Ryan Waters is never dejected.

"The fuck I do." Sadie tried to slam the door but Ryan caught it and walked outside with her. "Quit followin' me, Ryan!"

"Can't do that, baby."

"Call me baby one more fuckin' time. I swear to shit I'll hurt you."

"Does that mean you'll touch me, baby?" Sadie's face turned menacing. She ran towards Ryan faster than I've ever seen her run. Ryan closed the door before I could see the outcome. What I could hear was that somehow Ryan managed to hold down Sadie and was... carrying her somewhere and was being demanded, not so politely and with choice curse words, to be let down. After awhile, I heard silence. I chanced a look out the window but saw no one in sight. I turned with a worried expression.

What just happened?

"What just happened?" I jumped 6ft in the air and squealed like a... well, a girl. "Oops. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you."

My Daddy, clad in red pajama pants and a white t-shirt, looked apologetic.

"It's okay, Daddy." I said with a smile.

"Your speech is really improving. I'm proud of you." Daddy acknowledged. I smiled even bigger.

"Thanks!" Daddy smiled.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast ready for your Mom. She's feeling a little under the weather."

She was perfectly fine last night. What happened?

As Daddy and I made breakfast, I began to think about how Paul's grandmother would've been like if she were still alive. Would she have been like Paul? Would she have been mean or nice? Would she have liked me?

"What's this for?" My Mom asked as she came downstairs yawning with messy hair. I giggled.

"River, go rest. We're bringing you breakfast-in-bed," Daddy said while frying the eggs.

"Aw. You don't have to do that, baby," Mom said.

Why is everyone being called 'baby' today? Is this a holiday I'm not aware of?

"I want to. Now go back upstairs." Mom followed instructions while Daddy followed with the tray of food. I sat down on the couch and thought about Paul. Our relationship developed so easily it was scary.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, baby?" He replied.

"Why d-do you approve of P-Paul so much? I-I mean, aaaaren't you supposed to h-hate all boys as a father?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I am, but Paul knows what would happen if he hurt you. Plus, I know just by looking at him how much he cares for you. It's the same way I looked at your mom when we started dating."

How would he know exactly how he looked? Did he carry around a mirror?

"Oh. Well, I asked him w-why he toook a certain interest in me a-all of a sudden. H-he said he would t-tell me soon or I wooould just figure i-it out because I already know. Do you know w-what he's talking about?"

Daddy looked a bit nervous. "Well, I think I do. It isn't my place too tel you though, Raine. Just know that he's trying to protect you. It's in his blood. He would never hurt you," Daddy assured me seriously. I felt like he was trying to hint at something but I couldn't place it. I just nodded.

"Okay, Daddy." I went upstairs, passing by Ryan's room finding him snoring on his bed. Did his bed shrink or did he grow? Also, was he working out more? I shook it off and went into my room. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone, looking at my background picture of me and Paul. Sadie sneaked a picture of us together kissing. She sent it to me and said 'you're welcome' though I never thanked her in the first place.

I laid down staring at the picture dreamily. I really hoped that whatever Paul had to talk to me about wouldn't ruin our relationship. Daddy made it sound so scary. A thought flittered through my brain.

Why would Paul invite me to a bonfire? All that's done there is eating, hanging out, and Mr. Billy telling our legends. The legends always fascinated me, how men could risk their lives fighting against evil. The Thrid Wife always made me sad but I knew it wasn't meant for that. It told of true love and sacrifice. I dozed off remembering our history.

_I was talking with Paul in the forest. We were having a nice picnic when he started to act really weird talking about claiming as if he were some type of animal. Something wasn't right with Paul. He didn't look or sound like himself. I suddenly heard a voice shout for me to run. It sounded like a desperate Paul which was strange since he was right in front of me. _

_I got up and ran anyway trying to get away from the imposter. I saw a women with blood on her stomach appear in front of me. Then, a man came up behind her, placing a kiss on her neck._

_"Your time is coming, Raine. Will you accept him as yours?" She asked. I didn't understand what she was saying._

_"Accept w-who?" I asked. She and the man smiled._

_"Your Protector," they said in unison. I suddenly heard a roar from behind and knew I had to keep running. I suddenly felt a powerful force knock me down. Before I could scream for help, I felt sharp teeth pierce my shoulder. I bellowed in pain, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks._

_I was lifted into strong, warm arms and instantly recognised Paul, the real Paul. I faintly heard a conversation between him and some animalistic sounding Paul. I looked to the side and spotted the woman and the man. They smiled lovingly._

_"Trust him. Don't fear your Protector. When he shows himself to you, accept him, Raine," the woman told me. The man suddenly started morphing into something. I was going to scream when I heard a growl behind me. I turned just when a rabid looking wolf lundged at me and Paul._

I awoke with a gasp. Oh my goodness! That was scary! Why did I dream that? My eyes were irritated from the contacts so I got up and took them out, putting on my glasses. I looked in the mirror, wondering what Paul saw in me. I guess I was a little prettier than I originally thought. My skin doesn't have any blemishes. I heard a knock on the door and I squeaked, jumping up 3feet in the air. Paul's here already?! I ran downstairs and opened the door and lo and behold, my boyfriend was standing there on the other side. My boyfriend... still didn't get old. It made my stomach all tingly inside.

"Ah! Paul! I-It's nooot time to go yet, i-is it?!" I worried.

"No. I just really wanted to see you and couldn't wait. You have another hour to get ready so don't worry," Paul reassured me. I looked down at my pajamas and blushed. Stupid kid-y outfit! He laughed then hugged me. "It's okay. You look fine. I was just teasing you."

After getting dressed in more age proper attire went to visit Paul's grandmother. It was really nice to meet her even though she wasn't really there. I wanted her to know, if she was watching, that I wasn't some scared cat or some hussy and that I would take care and love Paul with all my might, that she wouldn't have to worry about Paul because he was the most loving person and boyfriend a girl could have. These emotions scared me a bit but I ignored it and just lived in the moment.

After we visited her, we went out for ice cream before we went to the bonfire. While sipping my strawberry milkshake, I thought about what my dad said and my dream. Somehow, they were linked together.

"Penny for your thoughts, angel?"

I jumped a bit and smiled apologetically. "Just th-thinking about this dream I had," I explained.

"What was it about?" Paul asked intrigued, never once leaving his king sized bowl of cookie dough ice cream untouched.

"U-um, well, iiit was a n-nightmare. I kinda d-don't..." I trailed off. Paul's warm hand gripped mine.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, baby," he told me. Again with the baby! "I was just trying to help."

"You c-can't protect me from eeeverything, Paul."

"I can dang well try, Raine." He tapped my nose making me giggle. Wow, I am a baby.

"So, who's g-going to be at the bonfire?"

"The Elders, Sam, Emily, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Ryan, some pale faces from-"

"Wait. Ryan's going?" I asked completely surprised. Paul nodded.

If Ryan was going, wouldn't he invite me? Why didn't he?

"What is that pretty little head thinking about now?" Paul asked.

"W-Why didn't he invite me?" I asked. Paul froze mid-bite. I would've laughed but I was too disappointed.

"Because, um, I told him I would ask you. He was going to but we agreed that me asking you would be more romantic than your brother." Huh, Paul never says 'um' in his sentences.

"Oh, okay. Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I-I trust you, right?"

He nodded.

"Do y-you trust me?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Of course I do. Angel, what brought this on?"

"Nothing. I-I just wanted to know. Hooow's your ice cream?"

He looked suspiciously at me but dropped it.

"Pretty good. Doesn't taste better than you though, angel," he replied casually. I, naturally, blushed and looked away.

Time flew by after that and before I knew it, Paul and I were chatting Jared and Kim at the bonfire. Embry was also there talking with Cindy. She didn't look nearly as afraid as she did when she first interacted with him. Everyone was starting to sit down which meant our tribe legends were about to be told.

Paul sat right next to me, holding my hand and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Once Mr. Billy started to talk, I could see the story unfold right in front of me in the fire. I saw the Protectors, the Cold Ones, everyone. He described how they looked, the Cold Ones and the Protectors. My mind started to spin.

_"Your Protector" _

_"You c-can't protect me from eeeverything, Paul"_

_"I can dang well try, Raine"_

_"Don't fear your Protector"_

_"You actually already know but you just don't know it"_

_"Just know that he's trying to protect you. It's in his blood. He would never hurt you"_

_"When he shows himself to you, accept him, Raine"_

_"Will you accept him as yours?"_

Oh my goodness. Paul... was my protector. I was his...

My breathing sped up a bit. I could feel Paul tense up next to me. I looked at everyone sitting around the fire. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Embry and Cindy, Ryan...

"Raine?" Paul whispered uncertainly. I raised my eyes to him. He searched my eyes. I suddenly felt like the first time Paul tried to talk to me.

"Excuse me," I said and walked over to... well, anywhere but there. I headed towards the woods, knowing Paul would end up following me. I kept walking for a couple of minutes before stopping. I heard footsteps behind me stop as well. I slowly turned and faced Paul.

He looked desperate, scared, skittish. Was that how I looked when I first hung out with Paul? My urge to comfort him was pretty strong but I had to be stronger.

"Is it true?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly. "You... t-t-turn into aa wolf?" Again, he nodded. "And I-I'm the... t-the Thiird W-Wife?" He nodded, taking a tentative step towards me. It took everything in my small body to stay still.

"It's called Imprinting. It's how we find our soul mate. One look and gravity no longer holds us down. It's her. We become whatever they need. A best friend, a lover, a brother, anything. All to make her happy," Paul explained while steadily taking steps towards me. "All I want is for you to be happy and safe. Your love is an extra bonus." He carefully cupped my face.

The rational part of me was telling me to run from him, that he was dangerous. My heart, however, screamed for me to accept him, to hold him and never let go. I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to go back to fearing him. I wanted to be stronger for him. I wanted to be loved by him. He was still the same sweet, caring boyfriend that I knew. He was still the seductive, charming Paul I knew. All that was different was that I knew his secret. He risked his life protecting me, Mom, Daddy, Sadie, Cindy, Emily, Kim, even Scarlet from the Cold Ones. That didn't make him scary; that made me love him even more.

I opened my eyes and smiled. I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him gently. When I pulled away, I giggled at his shocked expression.

"You're not afraid?" I shook my head. "Even if I turn into a big bad wolf?" I nodded my head with a smile. "Wow... Baby, I love so much right now." I just laughed and hugged him.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah, angel?"

"C-Can I see it? The wolf." Paul looked down at me, surprised.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He disentangled himself from and stood about 15feet away from me. "I could hurt you if you got too close while I phased. It happened to Emily." I gasped. So that's what happened? Oh, poor Emily. "Sam beat himself up for a long time after that. Through it all, Emily for gave him." Sugar snaps! Sam did that?!

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

Paul then started to strip down. I squeaked and covered my eyes. I heard his chuckle and just blushed harder.

"Raine, babe, just look in my eyes. I covering the essentials," he promised. I guessed that he meant his thingy when he said 'essentials'. I uncovered my eyes and looked into his eyes. He smiled then he body started shaking like it did when he was angry. All of a sudden, a big grey wolf stood in the spot where Paul was just standing. My eyes widened.

"Paul?" I asked. The wolf sat on his hind legs and nodded. I walked closer and reached out and touched his fur. His fur was warm and soft. The wolf seemed to purr and nuzzled my hand onto his head. I smiled. "Yeah. Y-You're definitely Paul."

* * *

Paul's P.O.V. **(AN: His POV will be short. just sayin.)**

She accepted me! I can't believe it! I felt like singing to the world how happy I was.

_Now you should have no qualms about claiming her._

Oh no. Not this again. Look just get out of my head!

_How can I when we are one mind?_

I'm nothing like you, you sadistic fuck.

_Temper, temper. Wouldn't want to phase in the car with our beloved now would we?_

I growled and tried to shake my head to clear the voice.

"Hey, Paul, you okay?" Ryan asked from the back seat, concerned. That's a first. I debated on whether I should tell him or not. I glanced at Raine who was sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Later," I told him and he nodded. When we made it to their house, Ryan carried Raine inside. I waited for him to come back out. When he did, he gave me his undivided attention.

"Lately, I had this dream of me and Raine but it wasn't me. I was watching from the outside. He was talking about how I needed to claim her and show her who she belongs to and all that. He even bit her neck in wolf form to show his dominance," I explained. He growled at Raine being bitten. "Now, I hear his voice in my head, taunting me to claim her like an animal. Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think Sam may know what to do. During patrol, ask him. If he doesn't know I'll ask my Dad if he knows anything. Don't worry, you won't hurt Raine. She trusts you," Ryan reassured me, sounding like some wise leader. I forgot that he was older than me.

"Thanks, Ryan. See you when I get off my shift. G'night," I told him. He clapped me on the shoulder and walked towards his house. Just as he was inside his front door, a howl was sounded. Okay, Sam, I get it.

I drove home and parked the truck, quickly getting undressed. I phased and was bombarded with congrats.

_**Good job, bro,**_ Embry said.

_**Nice going, Paul,**_ Sam chimed in.

_**Thanks, but I didn't really do anything. Raine just put her trust in me and that was that.**_

_**You know, I like her nickname for you. Kinda catchy,**_ Embry said.

_**Don't test me, Embry.**_

_**No, really. Tas as in Tasmanian Devil fits you. You're dangerous and destructive but you can be tamed.**_

Raine decided that since I gave her nicknames, she wanted to give me one.

Suddenly, a distressed howl sounded. It didn't sound right. It didn't sound familiar.

_**Oh my God, Dad?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**_

What?! Was that Leah's voice? It can't be!

_**Lee Lee?**_ Sam asked.

_**Sam? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?**_

_**Yeah, Lee Lee. Just stay calm. We'll fix this,**_ Sam assured though his thoughts were running a million times a second. He thought of everything; him phasing, imprinting on Emily, scarring Emily.

Uh oh.

**_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SHITFACE, DECEITFUL-_**

_**Embry, phase out,**_ I told him and I followed suit. I heard another distressed howl but I didn't risk phasing again.

When I got home, Ma was watching a soap opera. She smiled at me from the couch.

"How did it go?" She asked, referring to the wolf thing with Raine.

"Great, actually. She accepted me." My mom grinned and got up, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Paul."

I smiled and hugged her back. When heard Sam howl again, I gave my mom a kiss goodnight and headed out.

Watch out, Sam. You're in for a world of Leah's scorn.

* * *

**(AN: And done! finally. alright, not gonna lie. losing inspiration on this story. I know the reason. I'm not proud but i've... started a new story! -readers gasp- i noe, i noe. an unforgivable sin! its not on fanfic either which makes it worse. i refuse to give up on this story tho! i cant delete it no matter what! i would love reviews on how this turned out, how to stop writer's block, how to juggle, anything!)**

**Paul: well look whos back from the dead guys.**

**Embry: where have u been!? i wanna mate cindy already!**

**Cindy: -eyes wide- -scoots away from embry discreetly-**

**Me: dont scare her man! and thanks paul, I missed u 2.**

**Raine: what a-about me?**

**Me: -hugs raine close- i missed u 2 raine. thats why i had ur pov longer than pauls.**

**Paul: -pouts- hey!**

**Sadie: review and u can c more of me and ryan!**

**Ryan: oooh i like that -seductive look- -makes grab for sadie-**

**Sadie: -backs away- nope! uh uh, stay away! -runs from groping hands of Ryan-**

**Seth: review and u get a free hug from me!**

**Me: -tear runs down face- it's because i procrastinate isn't it? -runs away crying-**

**Seth: -distraught- -runs to catch up- no babe! ur perfect**

**Raine: -really concerned- -turns to readers- review please -smiles-**

**Paul's Dominant Side: -seductive smile- im soooo claiming her.**


End file.
